


【瞳耀】候鸟之歌

by Raingeneratefish



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 63,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingeneratefish/pseuds/Raingeneratefish
Summary: 瞳耀短篇合集
Relationships: 白羽瞳/展耀
Kudos: 7





	1. 如初

白羽瞳坐在黑暗里，木然的疼痛从被捆缚的双手蔓延到全身，他有点分不清这是由于持续低温造成的冻伤还是血流不畅导致的麻痹。他猜这里应该是某处冷库，空气里飘荡的强烈血腥味让他喘不过气，让他引以为傲的强健身体尚未从过量注射的镇定剂中恢复过来。  
哒哒，哒哒，哒哒。烦躁的脚步声终于在他身前停住。一只戴着手套的手粗暴地扯掉了他的眼罩，突如其来的光明几乎令他感到眩晕。警察的本能让他在脑海中飞快搜索着面前这人的信息，却是全然陌生的声音和面孔，直到那人缓缓除下手套，露出了缺少两根手指的左手。  
残缺的手掌咬出前尘旧事，白羽瞳反而笑了，甚至在腹部狠狠挨了一拳后笑得更大声。窗外狂风骤起，暴雨如瀑布直接倾泻在屋顶上，早起时他还提醒那只猫儿，今夜会挂十号风球。雨声充塞天地，无边无际。白羽瞳笑着吐出一口血沫，神色骄傲，仿佛他才是此刻更有游刃有余的那个。  
嘿，你信不信冤有头债有主啊？

假如让白羽瞳回忆他十八岁那年，他会说，那一年是他的世界末日，却偏偏被某人拽上了诺亚方舟。那年的回南天很长，长到整个世界都散发着雨水和青苔的味道。香港照旧歌舞升平，大姐照旧豪气干云，直接在成人礼上丢给他一串跑车钥匙。那年六月，他在拿到驾照的同时收获了警校的第一任搭档，被允许提前去警署实习。除了在全校选修的心理学课上被空降来代课的展耀频频点名回答问题之外，他的人生不能更顺风顺水。  
到了八月，世界天翻地覆。有双罪恶的眼睛盯上了象牙塔，高校连环爆炸案令全港人心惶惶，炸弹被藏在邮包内寄给受害者，从教师到学生都无从幸免，短短半个月就造成了三死七伤。白羽瞳和搭档一起被指派去各所高校走访，凶手却仿佛销声匿迹，一个星期内好似人间蒸发。邮政总署日日都来呛督办的警官：滞留的邮包堆积成山了你们要不要帮忙来扛？  
那天下午是白羽瞳回警校值班，未来的阿Sir们不信有人敢在太岁头上动土，学校里没有人把爆炸案当回事，一派轻松氛围。这天是展耀生日，展爸爸没办法从国外赶回，白家爸妈把白羽瞳拉过去好一顿叮嘱：千万要把小耀带回家吃饭啊，寿面都准备好了。快到下课时间，白羽瞳频频看表，惹来前辈取笑：怎么，赶着约会啊？白羽瞳笑着同他打闹一阵，下课铃响得恰到好处，前辈催他先走：无事比勾女要紧啦，赶紧滚滚滚。  
白羽瞳没有在展耀上课的教室门口接到他，问了几个同学，说看见展学长和教弹道分析的杨教授一起走了。白羽瞳在广场追上了他们，展耀有些惊讶：你不是在执勤吗？白羽瞳拖着他的手就跑：是啦是啦我翘班了，我妈催好久，让你快跟我回家吃饭，乖啊。展耀这种战五渣的体力当然挣不开白羽瞳的手，他有些难为情地冲杨教授道歉：教授，对不起，明天再找您聊。杨教授微笑挥手：没关系，你可以随时来找我。  
去停车场的路上，白羽瞳尽量表现得“研究心理学的展耀和研究弹道力学的杨教授到底有什么交集”这个问题没什么兴趣。展耀似乎对他的霸道行为不满，一路上都在保持沉默。白羽瞳了解展耀，正如展耀了解他。姓白的嘴硬，心软得像块豆腐；姓展的不爱放狠话，盐起来特别盐。只要展耀开启生闷气模式，白羽瞳绝对撑不过一个回合。每一年生日这天，展耀的情绪都不好，当然他本人是坚决不会承认这和他总是不着家的父亲有关。白羽瞳无奈地看着他钻进车子后座，想起有份要填写的资料还在搭档那里，正好今晚他可以做些书面工作，算是报答一回前辈的救急之恩。  
跑车从停车场掉头，往校门口的临时巡逻点开去。那歌巡逻点附近有所校内邮局，关停几日后重新开业，排队来领邮包的学生不少。忽然之间人群中迸发出一声轰然巨响，刹那天崩地裂，骚动如潮水般把学生冲开，惊恐的尖叫声此起彼伏。白羽瞳和展耀对视一眼，他一脚踹开车门，回头对正准备冲出来的展耀沉声道：猫儿，待在车里别动！  
即使是警校里受过训练的学生，面对突如起来的意外，和普通人一样惊慌失措。白羽瞳看着现场淋漓的血肉，喉咙一阵发紧——这是他第一次直面真正的挑战，战栗的寒意让他背上不断冒冷汗。邮局里还有不少包裹，谁也不知道下一秒又是哪个包裹要爆炸，满世界仿佛都是死神的计时器倒数的声音。  
搭档先白羽瞳一步，已经相当靠近邮局门口，门内充斥着来不及跑出来的工作人员的哭声。他也不过是年长白羽瞳几岁的学长，却自诩是他大哥，处处要罩着这个风头无两的小师弟。他朝白羽瞳做了个“万事OK”的手势，示意白羽瞳不要过来，专心等待拆弹组的援助，而他却小心翼翼地摸进邮局，把吓到腿软的女孩子们一个个扛出来。  
白羽瞳心急如焚，展耀不知道什么时候又从车上下来，更是令他焦躁。他回头冲帮忙疏散人群的展耀喊：快走，别留在这里！展耀给了他一个坚定的眼神：你不走，我也不走。  
邮局里最后的被困者也被扛了出来。白羽瞳想要上前几步帮忙，被前辈呵斥：别过来！巨大的爆炸声吞掉了尾音，前辈在电光火石间把受困的女孩和白羽瞳奋力推下了台阶，整个邮局顿时化作火海。  
随后是长长的，如死一般的沉寂。世界变作废墟，白羽瞳从废墟上爬起来，孤零零得像个傻逼。直到展耀从身后抱住他，他才开始失声痛哭。

白羽瞳从医院出来，没有再说一句话。白妈妈担心得不得了，白爸爸则久违地抽起了烟，叹气：让他静一静吧。展耀开门进去的时候，白羽瞳背对着人裹在被子里。这样的白羽瞳让展耀想起小时候，白羽瞳身上总保留着一点小朋友似的天真——怒就是怒，笑就是笑，伤心也是真的伤心。  
展耀径自拉上了卧室里的遮光窗帘，关掉所有灯光，打开那套昂贵的家庭影院，从架子上翻出一张经典恐怖片，然后坐到沙发上等待播映。白羽瞳终于忍不住被这一串动作给激起来，拿眼刀飞展耀：能不能让我安静一下啊大佬！  
展耀摊手：你睡你的，我看我的，互不干扰。白羽瞳蹭蹭蹭下床要去拔插头，被露出半张脸的长发女鬼吓了一大跳，再看展耀，果然攥着拳头面色如纸。他挡在展耀和荧幕中间，准备去关掉电视，这只傻猫明明最怕鬼，还非得挑恐怖片看。展耀则用强装镇定的声音制止了他：别关，我就要看这个。  
白羽瞳只好也到沙发上坐下来。荧幕点亮了黑漆漆的房间，配乐效果好到吓破胆。这部片子白羽瞳看了不知道多少次，并且试图多次坑展耀观看而未果。他观察着展耀的表情，就算是一根头发丝动了动，他都能判断出展耀的紧张程度到了哪一级。  
过去十几年里，这是他少数能拿来嘲笑展耀的事情之一，另外几桩都集中在体育活动上，容易被展耀反咬一口“四肢发达头脑简单”。其实白羽瞳也想不明白，同是接受唯物主义教育的新一代，展耀还从小就参加科学竞赛，怎么会怕鬼怕得要死，连个恐怖片都不敢看。  
小学的时候，男孩子们最喜欢的活动就是比赛看鬼片。鬼片作为香港电影特产之一，在大街小巷的影碟店里随处可见，小学男生们会凑钱租封面看起来最可怕的那一部。白羽瞳从小就展现出了全方位的领袖气质，在调皮捣蛋这件事上也是不甘人后，他偷偷卖掉姐姐从国外寄回来的高档文具盒，把租鬼片的频率从每周一次提到了两次。很快，他就发现展耀从不参加这种活动，于是他试探着把一张碟片塞进展耀的书包，果然在放学整理书桌时听到了一向很臭屁的猫儿惊恐的尖叫。从此之后，白羽瞳看鬼片看得更起劲儿，还专门把最可怕的桥段记在小本子上讲给展耀听，气得展耀不知道该先捂耳朵还是先砸这只白老鼠几拳。  
小学六年级的那个中元节，白羽瞳和展耀去道馆参加跆拳道考试。这本来是白羽瞳一人的任务，展爸爸以锻炼身体为由把小展耀也给扔到了道馆。那天白家父母去九龙祭祖，嘱咐两人不要玩闹，考试结束就乖乖回家。白羽瞳小恶魔附体，故意带展耀绕远路，想要吓唬吓唬他。这条小路人迹罕至，草丛边凌乱地插着些香烛，阴森森如同鬼火。展耀紧紧跟在白羽瞳身后，心里怕得要死，嘴上还得理不饶人，质问他问什么要选这条路。白羽瞳毕竟还是小孩，也被搞得有点头皮发麻，而且先前经过的公交站也像平白无故消失在了夜雾里，兜兜转转经过好几次同一面广告牌之后，白羽瞳垂头丧气：我们迷路了。  
展耀白着一张小脸不说话，抱着书包蹲了下来。白羽瞳想要帮他拿书包，展耀狠狠瞪了他一眼，把脸转向另一边。雾气越来越重，把两人的裤脚都打湿了，草丛里总有什么奇怪的声响，让两个人都汗毛倒立。白羽瞳琢磨着要去找个公共电话通知下爸妈，展耀突然站起来大步走开，白羽瞳叫他也不理，很快就消失在了雾气里。白羽瞳别提多后悔，急得都要掉眼泪，只能边四处找边大喊展耀的名字：展耀，展小耀，猫儿，你在哪里？你快出来，你别害怕，我陪你抓鬼好不好？  
有条黑影猛然间从雾气里蹿到白羽瞳面前，吓得他一屁股坐到地上。完好无损的展耀捧着肚子哈哈大笑：小傻瓜，你看你也被我吓到了吧！我看你以后还敢不敢拿那些东西吓我！  
白羽瞳愣了好几秒，反应过来是怎么回事，气得牙痒痒，二话不说把展耀扑到摁在地上一顿揉搓：你这只笨猫是不是缺、心、眼、啊！当然事后两人滚满尘土的衣服出卖了这场小闹剧，两人都被罚去剪了一天的草坪。  
荧幕上的故事搬演到高潮，白羽瞳犹豫着要不要给个高能提醒，下一秒女鬼就趴在了电视边缘，展耀一把抓住了白羽瞳的手臂，力气大得吓人。白羽瞳拍拍他的手：没事，猫儿唔好惊。展耀放开手：谁害怕了。白羽瞳把脸凑过去，拿手指点点点：你满脸都写着害怕好不好。  
展耀闭了闭眼睛，走过去关掉电视。房间里幽暗如深海，鼻尖都能闻到潮热气息，今晚有暴雨将至。他自言自语般缓缓点头：我是怕鬼。那你呢，你又在害怕什么？他转身望向白羽瞳，目光异常明亮。  
白羽瞳用手指死命掐着大腿。没错，他是在害怕。他没有一刻比现在更怕死，死亡像把锋利的匕首搅碎了同伴的肉体，也划开了他的喉咙，因此在遽然而至的残酷面前，他一句话也说不出来。他不算一个成熟的人，甚至都不能算一个真正的警察，他有很多幼稚的时刻，犯过不少不该犯的错误，但都被年轻这个借口轻巧地赦免了，直到被命运狠狠打了一个巴掌。  
猫儿，你信我能当个好警察吗？白羽瞳问展耀，他从来没有这样渴望过谁的肯定。只要一句话，他只要展耀的一句话，从此他就可以无坚不摧。  
展耀一步步走到他面前，好玩似的弯下腰，和他鼻尖对鼻尖。无论如何，都不该让这个世界上最正直洁白的那颗心失望。  
我信。你会是我见过的，最好的警察。  
还有，祝你生日快乐。  
雨声无始无终，他们交换了一个短暂的、从此之后绝口不提的吻。  
白羽瞳眼睛里又亮起了焕然的神采：猫儿，跟我一起找出真相吧。  
展耀点头说好。他没有抗拒一切的发生，他想不到会有什么另外的可能让他爱上别的什么人。自始至终，他都只会钟情那一个，就像明月会从山谷升起，就像河流终将汇入大海。本该如此。  
怕什么呢？  
他不怕。

后来的那段日子，他们几乎是废寝忘食钻研案情。被排除在罪案调查小组之外，他们得全靠自己单打独斗。展耀的心理侧写天赋超出白羽瞳想象，他很快推断出凶手是美国轰动一时的“大学炸弹客”卡辛斯基的模仿者，无论从作案手法还是目标人群来说，都有相似之处。他试图说服负责的阿Sir相信这一点，却被当做是无稽之谈。两人只好选择在警方交班时找机会偷偷进入现场勘查，很快，白羽瞳房间的墙壁就挂上了用各种颜色密密麻麻标记好的全港地图。  
展耀推测凶手是高校的内部人士，智商极高却不得志，有反社会人格，但平时隐藏得极好，心思缜密，熟悉大学城一带的情况，并且掌握一定的理化知识，有条件购置设备自制炸药，很可能独身。一层一层往轮廓里填充细节，嫌疑者呼之欲出。展耀从电脑里调出最符合画像的那张照片，白羽瞳眯起眼盯着那张平凡无奇的脸：杨教授，杨默。  
杨默和卡辛斯基一样，都是16岁就上顶尖名校的天才，被视作理论物理领域的新星，却因坚持几位成名已久的大师的经典理论有误而遭到学界冷遇，处处碰壁，无奈转到警校研究弹道力学，这在警校不算什么秘密。而他本人没有家室和相熟的朋友，对学生不坏，却也并非那种深受学生爱戴的人气教授。他普普通通，是那种扔进人海里完全捞不出来的存在。  
他全部的疯狂都隐藏在那个逼仄狭窄的地下室里。除了制作炸药的设备和剩下的包装纸，那里每一寸墙壁都贴满了展耀的照片，地板上用红色油性笔写满了展耀的名字，如同淌血般触目惊心。白羽瞳踹开那扇摇摇欲坠的铁门，刺鼻的硫磺味道像条湿毛巾捂住了他的口鼻，他让身后的展耀退开些，举枪面对杨默冷冷道：我劝你还是束手就擒。  
杨默似乎对此早有准备，并没有要逃跑的意思。他只是痴迷地望着展耀，吃吃笑：展耀同学，你那天说要来找我问问题，为什么一直没来？  
展耀皱眉：那时候我对你的怀疑多半是直觉，现在看来我的直觉没错。  
白羽瞳的脸上闪过几分讶异：你早就猜到是他了？为什么不早说？  
展耀不置可否：他那时候只是我推测的嫌疑人之一。  
杨默大笑，幸灾乐祸地看向白羽瞳：你瞧，你的小猫并不是那么对你毫无保留嘛。  
白羽瞳怒道：闭嘴！  
展耀则显得很平静：你错了，我什么事都跟他说。  
杨默笑得整个身体都在发颤：展耀，你知道吗？其实我真的很讨厌你，我讨厌你的好命，讨厌你在这种虚伪的校园里如鱼得水，讨厌有人铁了心要护着你。要不是你们来得快，我的下一个目标一定会是你。  
白羽瞳拉开了枪上的保险，他发誓杨默要是再敢多说一句，他一定会射穿他的膝盖。  
展耀摁住了白羽瞳举枪的手，那是白羽瞳从姐姐那里软磨硬泡拐来的枪，本不该那么招摇，他可不想白羽瞳还没正式入职就被吊销持枪执照。  
杨默解开了外套的扣子，露出腰间缠绕的一排炸弹。他是早做好死的准备了，他将以惨烈的一死来超越卡辛斯基，要是能有两个垫背的就再好不过。  
白羽瞳挡在展耀身前，在对手疯狂的时候，他必须保持冷静。展耀却执意要走到杨默身前，他和杨默身高相仿，因此能轻易直视对方的眼睛。  
你其实不恨我，你也不想学什么卡辛斯基。  
你只是觉得一切都无聊透了，对不对？  
那些断送你前途的人已经死了，我又不会对你造成威胁。  
你找不可以恨的人，所以你只好恨这个世界。  
但这很荒谬，也很无趣。你累了，你应该好好休息，你值得好好休息。  
白羽瞳是第一次看见展耀给人催眠。他从不知道展耀的声音可以这样魅惑人心，像是教堂里圣洁的吟唱，又像海上女妖致命的歌声，只要你向这声音敞开心门，就会永远化作石头。  
杨默就是如此。  
他的双手缓缓垂下，口中喃喃有声，颓然瘫倒在地上，白羽瞳果断制住了他，把炸弹的引线迅速割破。杨默全程都没有反抗，只是又哭又笑，像个十足的疯子。  
展耀似乎也刚从恍惚中醒过来，他的双眼还带着一丝茫然，只是无意识地抱着白羽瞳的脖子，问他：成功了吗？  
白羽瞳搂紧他。  
嗯，猫儿，我们成功了。

雨声轰然。白羽瞳听见了再熟悉不过的脚步声。他在心里无奈地笑，展耀不可能不来的，因为神的剧本就是这么写的。唯一值得庆幸的是，现在被绑在这里的是他自己，而不是展耀。  
男人站定，和独自前来的展耀打了个招呼。展耀身上还带着水汽，在看到男人挥舞的那只残手时，轻轻叹了口气：果然是你，荣叔。  
其实当年在案情推演时，他们就推测这案子或许不止一个凶手。要在警方已经严密布控的大学城内实现短期多次的犯罪，即使对于杨默这样的高智商反社会人格也并非易事，如果有个帮手就更说得通。还有一件始终令展耀存疑的事，他曾在开始怀疑杨默时去过他的办公室查探，他的书架上放着几本香港全市邮政手册，而后他再次以学术探讨为由去杨默办公室，那几本手册就消失得无影无踪了。照杨默后来的表现来看，他自恋到连故布疑阵都欠奉，想必是有人故意收走了那些手册，避免杨默过早暴露。而杨默咬定所有事情是他一人所为，并且迅速病死狱中，这件案子便告尘埃落定。  
而现在，这个帮手自己跳到他们眼前了。  
能够随意进出校园不被怀疑，能以正当理由和杨默交接，甚至能光明正大混在爆炸案现场的人，就是当年警校的保洁工荣叔。  
在众人印象里，荣叔是个沉默寡言、诚恳木讷的长发中年人，很少抬头看人。他的左手有残疾，总是戴着劳保手套，或许这点引发了他的自卑，也没人跟他计较礼貌问题。爆炸案后一年，他离开学校，据说是回了乡下，到现在都还有老教师怀念他当值时做事的认真负责。  
如今他已经容貌大变，连声音都和往日不同，看着斯斯文文，确实是令人信赖的司机模样，白羽瞳才会着了他的道，相信他是大姐派来接自己去和展耀会合的下属。他的跑车上有展耀装的定位仪，所以荣叔才要想办法骗他上一辆新车。不过展耀赶来的速度很快，白羽瞳脖子上的针孔还在隐隐作痛。  
展耀是按照要求孤身前来的。他只带了一把枪，尽管他从未真正对别人开过枪。  
他想查看下白羽瞳的伤情，被荣叔制止。泛着金属冷光的枪口就抵在白羽瞳脑袋上，白羽瞳平生最厌恶这种感觉。  
荣叔说：你们太慢了，我等了十年，你们也不来找我，只好我来找你们了。  
展耀拔枪对着荣叔，面色冷峻：不要动他。  
荣叔笑了：他说你是地狱来的神之子，现在我有点相信了。  
白羽瞳皱眉望向展耀：猫儿，别冲动。  
展耀问：他在哪里？  
荣叔竖起食指压住嘴唇：嘘——我们先解决我们的事情。你也不必费心对我催眠，我一直都在梦里没有醒来。  
展耀的眼角抽动了一下。无论陷入何等困难境地，他都有自信设法解决，可是到了白羽瞳这里，他就是千手观音也找不出一样可用的法宝，他太害怕白羽瞳受伤了，他宁愿拿自己的命去换。  
雨声越来越大，所有呼吸的空隙都被雨声填满。展耀强迫自己全神贯注，荣叔却不紧不慢说起了故事。  
你们想不想知道我左手的两根手指是怎么没的？其实我会弹琴的，还弹得很好，人人都羡慕我生了双被祝福过的手。十五岁那年，我和同学一起去参加国际比赛。他把我骗进一条黑巷子，找人砍掉了我的两根手指。他家有权有势，没人相信我的指控。后来我就只能当清洁工糊口，而他却成了什么著名钢琴家，还在学校里当博导。我等了很多年，才终于让我等到杨默。一开始我们只是想复仇，不过他是个彻底的疯子，成功之后一发不可收拾，开始模仿起了什么炸弹客，我也只好一直跟在他后头擦屁股。  
既然如此，那你为什么还要自己跳出来？在展耀看来，这俩人疯得不相上下。  
荣叔眼中闪过几分莫测的神色，低低笑了：如果一个人不爱这个世界，也不恨这个世界，你说他应该怎么活？  
白羽瞳还在尝试挣脱手上的绳索，他很快就要成功了。他默不作声，迅速在脑内推演应该如何在不伤害自己和展耀的情况下制服荣叔。荣叔却比他性急，他对展耀说：杀了我，不然我就杀了他。那把枪顺着发丝滑下来，正好抵在白羽瞳太阳穴上。  
展耀明白荣叔想要做什么了。荣叔是恶魔的引路人，正试图把他拖进深渊。  
他低头去看白羽瞳。他们都还很年轻，几乎可以说处在最好的年岁里。他们一起经历过大风大浪，尝过陷入泥沼的滋味，又无数次死里逃生。有很多时刻，他怀疑自己就要被孤独感给完全吞噬，白羽瞳是所有安慰的来源。他的气息健康、愉快、安全，像幼年时妈妈把晒过太阳的杯子盖在他身上的那种味道，像毛茸茸的小动物满怀依赖地把脑袋搭在你肩膀上的那种味道。  
他不能忍受这种味道被血腥味污染。绝对不能。  
白羽瞳觉察到了展耀的失常，急切地叫他名字：展耀，展耀，冷静一点，别开枪。  
冥王告诫俄尔普斯，离开地狱前万万不可回首张望。  
荣叔恼人的声音还在他耳边萦绕：他说得没错，你真的很完美，罪与罚的献祭之子，杀了我，你就可以拯救你的羔羊。  
展耀瞳色渐渐暗下去，白羽瞳似乎在说什么，但却奇怪地没有声音。他的心仿佛从夹缝中长出来，在无边无际无始无终的暴雨中被勒紧。  
扣动扳机，子弹呼啸。白羽瞳猛地撞开了微笑闭目等死的荣叔。  
“砰”。“砰”。“砰”。  
一面玻璃从高台的窗户坠下，碎成无数雨花。  
展耀回过神，急忙扔掉手枪，把昏迷的荣叔铐起来。  
白羽瞳终于能把自己脑袋安全地搁在展耀怀里，他长出一口气：傻猫，你吓死我了。  
展耀紧紧抱住白羽瞳。这个晚上，他愿意相信守护神真的存在。  
谢谢你，没有让我往地狱里去。  
展耀在白羽瞳耳边轻轻说。白羽瞳捂着腹部，笑得很得意。他咬着展耀的耳朵，心想付出一根肋骨的代价不算亏。

你是我此生遍历经纬。  
你是，长路之光。


	2. 如潮

白羽瞳不知道展耀究竟怎么想的。他把杀手训练营的结案报告交给包sir，经过展耀的办公室，被百叶窗里凝固的背影拖住脚步。  
下午档案室新来的实习生来过一趟，把一个小包裹交给展耀。最近警署的档案室和物证室因为要全部启用电子编码而进行了大盘查。很多原本认定遗失的物品从各种不可思议的角落被找出来，像一场大型的寻宝游戏。  
从拿到那个小包裹开始，展耀已经有三个多小时没有走出自己的办公室。  
白羽瞳在犹豫要不要敲门。他可以随便找个理由敲开眼前的门，比如精神鉴定报告的评语需要补充，结案发布会有必要对一下流程，内部总结会尚需准备材料，甚至是自己父母的晚餐邀约，他有把握展耀不会拒绝。  
但他最终没有敲开那扇门。有时候他感到展耀沉默的时候像极了礁石，世间一切都只是经过礁石的风，不值得礁石为之动摇。  
白羽瞳喜欢他的坚定。有时又恨。展耀或许也对他说过类似的话，他记不清了。  
他只记得展耀出国之前，某日黄昏他和展耀走到海边，夕阳在海面上铺出光路，好似海上都是星光。大潮已经过去，露出一大片宛如绸缎的沙滩。潮水温柔地涌上来，把绸面一次次熨平。  
却熨不平两颗崎岖的心。  
出国是早就计划好的，展耀走得很坚决。白羽瞳没有挽留展耀，甚至没有对他找个机会去BAU共同进修的提议作出回应。白羽瞳只是漫不经心地表示自己不信犯罪分析和心里侧写那一套，并且讥讽展耀对犯罪心理的痴迷已经到了无药可救的地步。  
那天展耀难得没有反唇相讥。他只是朝着大海走近了几步，潮水涌上来，亲吻着他的鞋尖。海风咸腥，逗弄着他的头发，在他睫毛上吹出小小的盐粒。展耀摘掉围巾，呼出好大一口白气。  
“喂，给你。”展耀举起围巾，朝衣衫单薄的白羽瞳晃了晃。后者有理有据的自恋在这寒风中非常不合时宜。  
“不要。”白羽瞳抱着手臂，把脸转向风来的方向，然后重重打了个喷嚏。  
展耀踩着沙子走过来，三两下把围巾绕到白羽瞳脖子上，露出一点模糊的笑意，“阿Sir好硬颈，感冒就知犀利嘅。”  
你这只病猫还好意思说我。白羽瞳嫌弃似的整了整围巾，展耀的味道钻进他鼻腔，他心里忽然悲伤不已。  
其实有什么好悲伤的呢。他出师大捷顺利进入重案组，展耀拿到最尊崇的导师的邀请去继续学业。他们都好好地活着，将来还会活得更好，只是暂时活在了不同的海域。  
至于那些暧昧难言的情愫，不过是洋流交汇时涌起的小小浪花而已。展耀带着他的海洋离开，小小的浪花就消失不见了。

白羽瞳转身走向自己的办公室。外面众人叽叽喳喳，商量着如何庆祝结案。偷得浮生半日闲，赵富又讲起他擅长的恐怖故事：“你们知不知道二十年前薄扶林那里有个著名的鬼公园？”  
二十年前这帮人中年纪最大的还在上小学，怎么可能知道那么久远之前的故事。赵富故作神秘地笑了两声，接着说下去：“那个公园造在半山腰上，四周都是公墓，原本就人迹罕至，只有一些附近的小孩会爬山到那里去玩。有一天，一伙小孩跑到公园玩，玩着玩着，他们中有人听见了滴滴答答的水声……”  
“啊！”最胆小的白驰听到这里就忍不住要捂住耳朵。  
“那水声越来越明显。滴答滴答，越来越近。领头的小男孩胆子大，他循着水声去找，走到了公园废弃的水池边。那个水池很久没有蓄水，长出了一层厚厚的青苔，但那天很奇怪的，水池里居然有水。他鼓起勇气望向水池，天快黑透了，水池里模模糊糊一片，什么都看不清。”赵富拔高了声音，震得众人都有些心慌，“突然，那道滴滴答答的水声来到了小男孩身后，离他很近很近，好像就贴在他后背上，妈妈出门前给他穿的毛衣背心慢慢湿透了。”  
王韶把脸藏在薯片袋子后头，颤抖着问：“然、然后呢！”  
“小男孩害怕了，他扑到水池边——水池里浮出了一张泡得发白的脸。”赵富打开手电，抵在下巴上，把一张脸照得青白可怖，“就像这样。”  
白驰吓得从办公椅上滚到蒋灵身后，蒋灵拎着他的后领把人扔给马韩。  
“小男孩听见背后传来了声音，陪我一起玩吧，陪我一起玩吧。他哭起来，想逃跑，却被一股重力压着栽进池子里，他终于看清了那张水池里的脸——那张脸和他自己长得一模一样……”  
赵富张牙舞爪地扮鬼脸，还想继续说下去，却被骤然亮起的灯光打断。  
白羽瞳鼓了几下掌，做了个请的手势，“很精彩，接着说啊。”  
众人赶紧作鸟兽散，回到自己的工位上。自从下午展博士把自己关在办公室，白Sir就肉眼可见的紧张焦灼，他们可不敢惹绷成一条弦的老大。  
赵富心里叫苦不迭，你们这群没良心的又让我背锅。他干笑几声，“白Sir，你还没下班呐？”  
“你们都没下班，我这个组长怎么能先走？”白羽瞳抄着双手，“你刚才说的那个薄扶林的鬼公园……”  
“那都是我编的。”赵富挠了挠头，“我胡说八道呢。”  
他抓起身边的一张报纸，那是早上大妈给他包油条用的，被油渍浸得腌臜不堪。赵富找了半天，指着其中一小块说：“就在这里。《薄扶林鬼公园遭拆除》，我看挺有意思的，就顺着编了一下。”  
白羽瞳用两根手指捏起报纸，飞快浏览了一下内容，心里像被闷锤砸了一记。如有感应般回头去看，办公室的门开了，展耀站在门口静静望着他。

幼儿园的案子让白羽瞳无暇多想，他一头扎进新的现场。展耀也恢复过来，认真和公孙交流着现场尸体的细节。那个魔法图阵开启了记忆的封印，白羽瞳也惊讶，最近怎么总在新案子里碰见老熟人。  
由于发生了命案，幼儿园要求每个孩子都必须有家长来接走。家长还没来接的小孩子们偷偷跑去滑梯那里玩游戏，他们明白大概发生了一些很可怕的事情，但在小孩的意识里，现在没有什么比玩游戏更重要的事情。白羽瞳简单问了下园长的口供，发现展耀不知所踪。帮忙照看小孩子的王韶指给他看，“展博士在那边呢。”  
展耀半蹲在滑梯口，正在安抚一个摔倒的小女孩。他安慰孩子的样子丝毫没有面对罪犯时时那般游刃有余，反而有一点点温柔的笨拙。  
小女孩止住了哭泣，从他怀里挣开，和一直等在旁边的小伙伴拉起手。  
“谢谢哥哥。”小女孩奶声奶气地说。  
“不用谢。”展耀笑起来，“你叫什么名字啊？”  
“我叫贝贝……”不等小女孩回答完，小伙伴就急着拉她去玩新一轮滑梯，两个小姑娘齐声跟展耀告别，“大哥哥，拜拜。”  
展耀蹲在原地，很久没有站起来。  
白羽瞳走过去，把手掌放在他肩上。  
“她不是那个贝贝。”  
“她不是。”展耀起身，注视着白羽瞳的眼睛，“已经十九年了啊。”

展耀发起了高烧。病情来势汹汹。  
白羽瞳执意要在展耀的公寓留下照料。展耀歪在床上，别他一眼，“你不用多此一举。”白羽瞳抖开被子裹住病猫，“你要是有个三长两短，我可是要被牵连的。”  
几番争执未果，展耀也没有多余力气，任凭白羽瞳在地上铺了床单睡下。意识昏沉之际听到那只白老鼠在地上辗转反侧，不耐烦地又扔了个枕头过去。  
“能不能……安静点。”展耀有气无力地抗议。  
白羽瞳抱着枕头，转过来面对展耀。展耀不肯脱衣服，只好由他穿着衬衫睡。这人到底知不知道皱掉的衬衫再熨平有多麻烦？  
展耀睡得极不安稳，薄薄的眼皮始终在乱颤，仿佛正在同梦魇缠斗。白羽瞳叹口气，无奈地爬起来坐到展耀床边，伸出手指，轻轻捂住了展耀的眼睛。  
展耀细长的睫毛刷过白羽瞳手心，白羽瞳恶作剧似的拿手指轻轻拂过两排软软的睫毛，惹得展耀不满地“唔”了一声。  
展耀从小睡觉就乖，即使是天塌下来都不惊，规规矩矩抱着被子到天亮。白羽瞳则是精力旺盛到无处发泄，老是要去闹展耀。展耀气哼哼不理他，倒头就睡。有一次白羽瞳突发奇想，他听说高年级的女孩子会剪掉自己的睫毛，这样过段时间长出来的新睫毛就又长又密。他趁着展耀睡着，偷偷把他睫毛剪掉，第二天展耀在镜子里看见自己光秃秃的上眼睑，气得一个星期没跟白羽瞳说话。  
白羽瞳挨了老爸一顿揍，捂着屁股坐到展耀身边，展耀像护长城一样护着自己的半边课桌，狠狠瞪他：“别过来！”白羽瞳眼疾手快，抢到一块橡皮，“这个你不要了？”  
那是展爸爸从国外带回来的史努比橡皮，做成了可爱的小狗造型。展耀跟他爸感情还没那么别扭的时候还是很宝贝这块橡皮的，眼见白羽瞳捏着那块橡皮耀武扬威，展耀的小脑瓜转了又转，决定不战而屈人之兵。他忽闪了几下眼睛，露出泫然欲泣的表情。  
白羽瞳果然慌了，“你别哭呀？”  
展耀不说话，默默打开笔盒，找出铅笔开始写练习册，一页又一页，没过一会儿就写到过半了。  
白羽瞳认输，把橡皮放回去，“好了好了，还给你。”  
展耀把橡皮推过去，闷闷说，“我不要。”  
白羽瞳急了，“你要怎样才肯拿回去？”  
展耀眨了两下眼睛，指着自己睫毛，“你说呢？”  
于是第二天，白羽瞳也瞪着光秃秃的眼睑来上学了。可惜他的睫毛粗硬，过了很久很久，等到展耀新长的睫毛比女孩子还要密实了，他还是只能顶着寥寥可数的睫毛走来走去。那几个月他在学校里一点没有威起来，全拜他的一时心软所赐。  
其实真正的小坏蛋一直都是你啊。  
白羽瞳轻轻摸了摸展耀的脸，他尚未意识到这个动作过于亲昵，展耀的睫毛微微颤动，白羽瞳被咬到似的缩回了手。

他站起来，在床前走了好几圈。展耀的大衣挂在架子上，他迟疑了一下，走过去，把手伸进大衣口袋。  
里面有个小盒子，白羽瞳猜这大概就是下午小包裹里的东西。他打开盒子，里面的东西让他倒吸了一口凉气。  
长发的小女孩在褪色的照片上笑得灿烂。那是最最纯真可爱的孩童的笑容，永远凝固在那一瞬间，成为一支从往日射来的冷箭。取出照片，一条白色的贝壳项链静静躺在蓝色丝绒上，散发着温润光泽，像是刚从从照片里的女孩子脖子上摘下来，甚至还有几分暖意。  
却令人不寒而栗。  
“白羽瞳，你又乱动我东西。”展耀的嗓音有些许喑哑，他掀开被子，把自己撑起来。  
“你下午就在看这个？”白羽瞳对展耀的指责充耳不闻，他关心的是另一件事，“你为什么不早跟我说？”  
“跟你说有什么用？”展耀虚弱地笑了一下，“你又不信妖魔鬼怪和因果报应。”  
白羽瞳一时语塞。他把盒子放在床头，扶起展耀，往他背后塞了个枕头。  
“那个公园，已经拆掉了。”白羽瞳在他身边坐下，用极轻的语气再度提起那个名字，“张家胜，也死了很多年了。”  
展耀笑了一下，“我知道。”  
“所以……”白羽瞳横下心，握住展耀的手，“你没什么好担心的。”  
展耀的手心很热，像燃着一簇小火苗。白羽瞳摸到展耀拇指和中指上的薄茧，和惯于持枪的自己手上的老茧截然不同。  
展耀的手，确确实实是双读书人的手。  
谁能相信这双手，曾经也杀过人呢？  
两人沉默着坐了一会儿。屋子里太热了，不知道空调打到多少度。或者只是疾病带来的燥热。  
白羽瞳伸出手臂，如同捕捉茫茫的风。  
隔了很久以后，展耀才把额头缓缓靠在了白羽瞳的肩膀上。

沿着这条路去。  
乌云坠落，雷声隐没。  
希望破灭了，而生命仍在。  
生命仍在，如潮水去复来。

最初的时候，谁也没怀疑到那个卖鱼仔身上。  
少年人自诩正义的激情犯罪大家都见怪不怪。白羽瞳刚入重案组，被组长指派去追查富二代被中学生谋杀一案。展耀作为特聘专家，论职衔还要比低级警员白羽瞳高上几级。白羽瞳对此耿耿于怀，展耀则揶揄他该感谢警署一贯奇葩的专案制度，若是办案权限也按照职衔划分，白羽瞳便该听他指挥才对。  
这是展耀出国前他俩合作的最后一桩案子，两人都有意要赢得漂亮些。那几个犯下大错的中学生被多次提审，只供出他们是在某个论坛上结识，对于论坛管理员是谁，有没有幕后黑手之类的问题一问三不知。提审的次数一多，青少年保护协会的社工便要抗议他们侵害未成年人权利，弄得组员烦不胜烦。  
技术小组几乎把论坛挖了个底朝天。论坛的设计者聪明得超乎他们想象，管理员的ip多次跳转，用了极其复杂的混淆加密技术，破解需要时间。他们仔细过滤了论坛上的留言，顺藤摸瓜牵扯出好几桩尚未破获的恶性案件，众人才感到事态紧急。总署迅速调派人手支援，要求务必要尽快破案。包Sir同白羽瞳长谈一番，力排众议将案件指挥权交给这个警署新人，让展耀从旁协助。时间紧，任务重，谁肩上的担子都不轻松。  
技术层面暂时挖不到更多的东西。白羽瞳眼珠不错盯着那个论坛，听取展耀对那人的初步侧写。  
“从论坛的设计风格、管理版规以及加密措施来看，嫌疑人是个逻辑极强、思维缜密的完美主义者。技术组那边说整个论坛的代码没有任何炫技的成分，朴素，简洁，周密，更加没有彩蛋，目的性极强，不像一般IT程序员的风格。我猜测这个嫌疑人在编程上很有天赋，但并非以此谋生。”展耀顿了顿，“这个嫌疑人在论坛内会定期发布一些陈年冤案，吸引某些脑子不太好用的小年轻来当罗宾汉，他自己却从不回复别人的留言，只在帖子里提供案件的细节和犯罪者的现状。那他是从哪里得到这些信息的呢？”  
“你是在问我？”白羽瞳转了下笔，“抓到人一问不就清楚了吗？”  
“白Sir好大的口气。”展耀轻轻笑了。  
“你瞧这里，”白羽瞳指着论坛半透明的背景，用手指沿着那片暗红徐徐勾出一个轮廓，“有印象吗？”  
展耀定睛凝视，突然惊讶，“是……西高山？”  
白羽瞳展开香港地图，点了点其中一角，“准确地说，这是薄扶林郊野公园。”

香港发展日新月异，白羽瞳和展耀小时候常来游览的公园如今寸土寸金，重重楼层交叠，即使对住薄扶林公墓亦挡不住租房客的热情，中介更是干脆拿风水来做宣传。  
白羽瞳和展耀登到山腰，终于见到了传说中的儿童公园。他们查过薄扶林附近所有刑事档案，剔来剔去，竟让他们找到了被害的富二代和公园之间的关联。  
1999年12月31日，新千年前的最后一天，一群附近的小孩子在儿童公园玩耍时，发现了水池里的女孩尸体。小女孩名叫张谦贝，九岁，父亲是附近公墓的管理员，家里还有一个十四岁的哥哥。  
根据法医鉴定，女孩的死亡时间不超过一天，全身上下多处开放性伤口，可以判定是交通工具撞击碾压造成的。但同时在她肺部发现了大量积水，呈现明显的溺亡状态。法医最后的判断是女孩子先遭到汽车等交通工具的撞击，但并未当场死亡，故嫌疑人将其抛入水池中，致其溺毙。  
警方排查了附近几条干道那几日的车辆来往状况，将嫌疑人范围缩小到一群热爱在周边山道飙车的富二代们。  
谌子豪便是那群二代们的核心。谌家家世显赫，在全港亦算是望族。谌子豪父亲是港府高级顾问，又是大学董事，母亲更是大法官，其他亲属在工商界各有明王，因此一直横行无忌，频频惹下祸端，为八卦行业提供无数花边素材。  
警方在他车上提取到了女孩的DNA，谌子豪却坚称那日开车的并非他本人，而是他小弟，至于事故之类他一概糊涂度日，全不知情。他所称的小弟是他惯常跟班，也咬死是自己所为，一切事由与谌子豪无涉。闹到最后，悠悠众口难堵，警署十分为难，决定要公开进行测谎，邀请陪审团旁观。那日谌子豪态度恳切，应答自如，测谎仪毫无异常迹象，陪审团也无计可施，只好任他逍遥法外。  
想不到十几年后，谌子豪竟会在他钟爱飙车的山道上被几个高中生堵截，连人带车翻入海湾。那几名中学生哭诉，“我们原本真的只想揍一顿教训他而已，没有想到他被我们堵住还敢跑，更不知道他为什么就把车开下了悬崖。”  
秋风萧瑟，密林不语。十几年前的凶案发生之后，此地终于成为名副其实的鬼地，人见了都要远远绕开。  
展耀走到池边，池子上方用水泥板压住，依稀写着些超度的经文，像是怕什么冤魂亡灵破封而出。  
展耀绕着池子走了一圈，不觉脚底生寒。他并非坚定的唯物论者，世间多得是装神弄鬼的荒诞人事，他却无法断定一切的不合理都能明确指向背后的缘由。  
“你往左边走，是狼吃掉你；你往右边走，是你吃掉狼；你往中间走，是你吃掉你自己。”  
展耀打了个寒颤。  
白羽瞳拍了拍他的肩膀，“嘿，没事吧？”  
展耀用手掸掉石板上年深日久的尘土，一行奇特的数字暴露在他们眼前，“1114121210”。数字用红漆写就，斑驳得几乎看不清了。  
白羽瞳拍好照片，拉着展耀站起来，“走吧，去会会那个人。”

浅水湾的晚市热闹非凡，各路阿公阿嬷和精英白领都会来这边的老街巷买菜杀鱼。白羽瞳洁癖发作，看着眼前的一大滩污水犯难。  
展耀故意逗他，专拣狭窄的小道钻，白羽瞳气急，一把拽住展耀的手，“喂，至于不至于啊？”  
展耀一脸无辜，“怎么，我带你抄近道啊。”  
白羽瞳看着白鞋上的泥点，翻了翻眼睛，“展博士，我拜托你规规矩矩走大路啊。”  
展耀忍不住笑出声，从口袋里掏出手帕，捡了路边的几块碎砖铺在积水里，“喏，这下可以了吧，踩面包的小姑娘。”  
白羽瞳无力辩驳，脚尖轻点趟过积水，展耀已经走到他前面。白羽瞳想也不想就拖住展耀的衣袖，展耀回头用眼神问他什么意思，白羽瞳理直气壮，“怕你走丢啦！”  
两个人在街市里走走逛逛，都穿着便服，不像是来办案的，更像是这千百饮食男女中最普通不过的一对。黄昏收工返屋企，闲嚟无事去行街。不知何时展耀牵住了白羽瞳的手。人流拥挤，摩肩接踵，不过是顺手而已。  
张家胜，张谦贝的哥哥，如今在浅水湾卖鱼。他穿着黑胶围裙，像旁边摊位上任何一个业务熟练的大叔那样，为买鱼的主顾们料理干净指定的鱼块。他的摊位队伍总是排得特别长，大概是占了英俊长相的便宜，那些客人对他的鱼绝少挑三拣四。  
白羽瞳和展耀等了很久，张家胜终于得空抬起头，用沙哑的嗓音问他们，“买鱼？”  
展耀微笑，指着盆里仅剩的那条青鱼，“我在等它死，死鱼是不是便宜些？”  
张家胜的目光闪过一丝凌厉，又瞬间消匿无踪。  
白羽瞳挡在展耀身前，亮出警官证，对张家胜说：“别紧张，我们只是想问几个关于谌子豪的问题。”  
张家胜垂下眼睛，继续收拾案板，“佢死咗，仲有咩问题？”  
“你好像对他的死很平静。”白羽瞳说，“一个涉嫌杀害你妹妹的人，你对他的死没有什么想法吗？”  
“有。”张家胜总算收拾好了案板，到了收摊的时候，他望着黑透的天空，像是喃喃自语，“我希望地狱是真实存在的。”  
他从水中抓起那条仅剩的青鱼，一刀下去正中肯綮，刮鳞去鳃不过一分钟的功夫。他把整条鱼装进袋子，那鱼还径自摆着尾巴，不晓得死亡已然到来。  
“两位阿Sir，”张家胜的语调仍旧平淡得毫无起伏，“呢条鱼畀你哋，for free.”

展耀推断张家胜患有严重的人格分裂。  
根据顾客和邻居对他的描述，张家胜是个温和斯文的老好人，但有时又会听到他的出租屋里传出非常可怕的嘶吼声，弄得邻居不太敢靠近。张家胜对此的解释是他有癫痫，发作起来有时会失控。他甚至还交过几任女朋友，前女友们觉得他虽然是个卖鱼佬，但勤劳踏实，没有不良嗜好。唯一有些特殊的是张家胜很喜欢逛游乐园或者园游会，每当有此类活动，他必定会去参加，并且全程表现得像个小孩，但这也不算什么怪癖，没人因此怀疑他什么。  
白羽瞳追问那些女孩：“那你们分手的理由是什么？”  
女孩子们回答得大同小异。张家胜会跟他们外出约会吃饭看电影，却从来不邀请她们进家门，甚至从来不提自己的家人。身在香港这种女多男少的地方，这样的男人既然没有结婚的指望，当然赶紧找下一家了。  
三天之后的晚上，樱桃街公园就有各中小学联办的秋季园游会。展耀决心去验证自己的想法，白羽瞳自然是要陪着他去的。  
两人乔装改扮，混进学生堆里，戴了低低的鸭舌帽跟在张家胜背后。为了防止出现突发状况，园游会的每个门口都有便衣盯防。  
张家胜果然如那些女孩所说，兴致十分高昂，对那些卖小工艺品的摊位和游乐项目十分感兴趣。展耀和白羽瞳跟在他身后，看着他吃了好几串棉花糖，又捞了两条小金鱼，终于停在跳舞机前。  
张家胜用近乎痴迷的目光看着正在玩跳舞机的孩子们，惹得孩子们频频侧目，觉得这人脑筋不太正常。  
“现在他的另外一个人格应该跑出来了，”展耀断定，他把白羽瞳推出去，“你去玩那个试试看，他应该不会认得你。”  
“哈？”白羽瞳一头雾水，他好歹也是个正经阿Sir，怎么可能在这里陪小朋友们玩跳舞机。  
“去啊，你不是运动细胞很发达吗？”展耀憋着笑，“不要说你连这个都搞不定。”  
“去就去。”白羽瞳摘掉鸭舌帽塞给展耀，走向跳舞机。  
他用余光扫了一眼一旁的张家胜，张家胜对他视若无睹。  
白羽瞳往跳舞机里投币，机子提示他站到制定地点。他假装清了清嗓子，学着屏幕上的3D小人摆好pose。展耀在不远处抱着手臂好整以暇等着看他表演。白羽瞳忽然抬起头，冲他笑了一下。周围响起一片口哨和掌声——白羽瞳挑战的是机子上难度级别最高的舞曲。  
四、三、二、一。娇俏的电子萝莉音响起，白羽瞳的反应速度是在警校被魔鬼训练练出来的，即便是倍速播放，对他来说还是小菜一碟。劲瘦优美的肌肉底下埋着笔直修长的骨节，每个动作都行云流水，自然而然嵌进节奏。明明是适合女生的舞曲，却被他跳出了充满力量的美感。围观的人里有开始叫好的了。  
白羽瞳跳完一曲，趁着定格看向张家胜。张家胜望向他的目光一脸崇拜，嬉笑着鼓掌，似乎根本不认识他。  
从跳舞机里吐出很长很长一串彩券。展耀相当满意，“这个好像可以当做门票使用的。”  
他们继续跟在张家胜身后，发现这次他停在气球射击的摊位上。很快，他们就知道张家胜为什么在这里徘徊不去了。一等奖的红色气球旁，挂着一串洁白的贝壳项链，在灯光下闪着微光，跟贝贝照片上的那条如出一辙。  
摊主让张家胜来试一次，“唔收钱！”张家胜怯怯看着气枪，退开几步，说了句，“我哥哥不让我玩的。”  
“那让他来玩。”白羽瞳把展耀推到张家胜面前，“让这个哥哥帮你打下那串项链好不好？”  
“你！”展耀被硬塞了一把气枪，瞪白羽瞳。  
白羽瞳轻声附在他耳边，“展大博士，不要说你连这个都搞不定。”  
事实证明，展大博士真的搞不定。他一口气把白羽瞳赢的彩券全拍到摊主面前，把气弹用尽也只射中了一个气球而已。从最底下那排掉出来一个HelloKitty的小哨子。  
张家胜都要哭了。那种可怜巴巴的表情出现在成年男子的脸上还是很违和的，白羽瞳看不下去，自己掏钱换了气枪，“我来吧。”  
砰砰砰，三枪命中三个气球。白羽瞳把那串贝壳项链捞起来，递给张家胜。  
张家胜开心大喊：“谢谢哥哥！”  
白羽瞳连忙摆手，“不不不，别叫哥哥。”  
张家胜想了想，把项链套在了自己脖子上，有礼貌地鞠了一躬，“那——谢谢叔叔！”  
白羽瞳扶额。

那天晚上，除了确认张家胜是个彻头彻尾的人格分裂患者之外，白羽瞳和展耀攻击收获米老鼠玩偶一只，圣诞帽一顶，还有HelloKitty哨子一个。  
他们跟着张家胜到最后。张家胜左顾右盼，上了公交。白羽瞳扛着米老鼠，拉着展耀也挤上车去。  
车子驶过深水埗，大角咀，到了油麻地。一路上乘客越来越少，根本不用担心把人跟丢。白羽瞳和展耀拉住吊环，看窗外灯光流淌。  
1999年12月31日，那一天他们在做什么呢？  
展耀想起来了，那天他们一家和白叔叔一家一起去狮子下看烟花。烟火璀璨，放大光明，照耀将要到来的新千年，由不得人不信全香港，乃至全世界，处处都充满希望和光明。他和白羽瞳还是无忧虑的小孩，父母们也正年轻，每个人眼里都有亮晶晶的神采。  
也是在那一天，十四岁的张家胜领回了他妹妹冰冷的尸体。而后是漫长的取证、上诉、审判和等待，最终等到罪魁祸首无罪释放的消息。  
即便是全世界的幸福，或任何公义上的胜利，都无法挽救一个人的悲剧。  
白羽瞳碰了碰正在出神的展耀，“想什么呢？”他肩上扛着巨大的米奇，看起来有些滑稽，像是把小孩子架在脖子上的家长。  
“没什么。”展耀伸出手，拽住米奇垂下来的尾巴。只要一拉尾巴，米奇的耳朵就会耷拉下来，做出一副委屈的样子。  
展耀松开手，拉一下，松开手，又拉一下。米奇就趴在白羽瞳脑袋上一会儿开心一会儿沮丧。  
张家胜乖乖坐在前排座椅上，低着头玩那串贝壳项链。  
他在扮演自己的妹妹。这个晚上，他妹妹在他身上重新复活。  
公交车上终于只剩下他们三个人，往最后一站开去。展耀睫毛的影子落在鼻梁上，白羽瞳抬手去擦，没有擦掉。四下寂静，车子驶过长长隧道。白羽瞳踌躇片刻，又去亲那点影子。车子离开隧道，那一刻云破月来，一切都化在清光里。

张家胜是第二天离开的。谁也不知道他去了哪里，聪明人有的是办法隐藏自己。几个月后的一天，展耀收到了一封没有邮戳的信，里面只给出一个经纬度坐标，要他一人前来。展耀没有告诉白羽瞳，自从他告知白羽瞳自己要出国留学，两人便各自负气，想来也是小孩子行径。  
展耀依言孤身赴约，张家胜在海崖边喝酒，却没有邀请展耀共饮的意思。  
“不准备逃了吗？”展耀问他。  
“不逃了。香港就这么大，我能到哪里去。”张家胜笑笑，“白Sir有几次离我只有那么一点点距离了，真的好险。”  
“如果你继续逃下去，他很快就会找到你。”展耀说，“白羽瞳是个很出色的警察。”  
“没错，像他这样的好阿Sir应该多一点，或许我妹妹就不会死。”张家胜自嘲地笑了一下，把喝空的酒瓶装进带来的购物袋，“展博士，麻烦你等下帮我拿去扔掉，还可以回收的。”  
“跟我回去认罪吧。”展耀走近几步，海风凶猛，彻天彻地。  
“其实我都想过好多次自杀的。”张家胜自言自语般，回头盯着展耀，“展博士，你呢？”  
他的目光锐利如鹰又阴暗如蛇，展耀为之一震。眼前的张家胜和之前的张家胜判若两人，难道新人格出现了？  
不，不对。展耀回以凝视，他确信自己在张家胜身上看到了另一个人的影子。那个人如同操偶师，占据了张家胜的思想，控制着他的行动，教他吐出的一字一句都是在对展耀喊话。  
“你是谁？”展耀集中注意力，他几乎可以肯定张家胜被深度催眠了，现在他也有被催眠的危险。  
“我是谁，重要吗？”张家胜慢慢勾起嘴角，“展博士，请告诉我，为了保护吃腐肉的豺狗，杀死吃活肉的狮子，是正义的吗？”  
展耀没有说话。他感到从骨头缝里渗出来的彻头彻尾的寒冷，他听见海风里有巨大的寂寞的回响。  
“狮子被逼到绝路，他能掉头回去找持枪的猎人们求救吗？”张家胜接着问，他站起来，开始一步一步逼近展耀。  
“请再回答我，只要有一个人在尘世中不幸，那天堂还能称之为天堂吗？”张家胜已经走到了展耀面前，他的目光似乎能看穿一切。只要展耀有一丝动摇，他就会抓住破绽，逼迫展耀承认他是他的信徒。他们共享着同一种命运。  
接受越多阳光照耀的人，影子越是黑暗。他们将要在孤独中吞噬自己。  
展耀抬起头，望着那双狂热又阴郁的眼睛，一字一顿说，“我不怜悯，我只拯救。”  
张家胜似乎愣住了，许久仰天大笑，笑到捧腹落泪。他点了点头，“说得好，展博士。”再抬手时，手上已然多了一把手枪。  
“来吧，来拯救我吧。”他把手枪调转过来，递到展耀手上。“我一直渴望死在比自己聪明的人手上，我很高兴你今天愿意来。”  
张家胜的眼中狂潮退却，只剩一片清明。现在在展耀面前的，是真正的张家胜。  
展耀的手被张家胜死死握住，子弹已经上膛，手枪随时可能走火。  
“跟我回去吧，我会尽力争取对你公平的审判。”展耀说，“你是个天才，你不该就这样结局。”  
“天才吗？那又怎样？”张家胜低头笑了，“你知道吗？我见过真正的天才，他只跟我说了几句话，我就知道我永远无法摆脱他了。谌子豪也是，那个傻瓜，居然被人骗了十几年都不知道。他以为那个人是在帮他躲过测谎仪，还感激涕零，却不知道那个人叫他发了十几年的噩梦，只有死才能解脱。”  
“你到底在说什么？”展耀摸到了巨大谜团的一角，但已经没有时间细问。  
张家胜猛地撞向展耀，展耀往崖后倒去，条件反射般握紧了手指。一切都来不及了，子弹烧热了枪膛，激射而出，穿透了张家胜的胸膛。  
在坠入海水前，张家胜以指加唇，做了一个噤声的手势。  
“嘘——”

“那个人，就是赵爵吧。”白羽瞳第一次听展耀讲述这段往事，他可以确定，今天这个包裹也是赵爵安排送来的。除了赵爵，没有人知道这几年间展耀最耿耿于怀的是哪一段故事。  
白羽瞳不得不承认他有些嫉妒赵爵。那次意外之后，展耀坚定了要出国的决心，周围人也都劝他换换心情，只有白羽瞳纠结着那个不算亲吻的亲吻，把所有的担忧疑惑和欢喜期许都收敛起来，继续挨在他身边不情不愿占着发小的位置。  
那几年里，白羽瞳没有去过一次美国。他总是推说忙，连家庭度假和亲戚结婚都坚持不去。他也会跟展耀打电话或发邮件聊些有的没的，聊他新破的案子，聊展耀在BAU的奇遇。太平洋的季风换过几轮，展耀拿到学位衣锦还乡，白羽瞳开车去机场接他。  
展耀抱怨航站楼的餐点难吃，白羽瞳自然而然接下去，“回家我给你做啊。”  
才想起来他们早就不住在一起。  
展耀说困了，闭着眼睛假寐。睫毛的影子恰恰落在鼻梁上。  
是夜有清光如许。是夜有潮来复又去。  
白羽瞳拿手推了下挂在反光镜上的小米奇，可惜大的那只放在了家里。

展耀的体温越升越高。他看向白羽瞳的眼睛里隐约有泪光。  
“难受吗？我替你去拿药。”白羽瞳轻轻抚摸着展耀的背，想起身去找找退烧药。  
展耀一直握着他的手，力气大得出奇。高烧烧掉了他的理智，他要败坏规矩，他要随心所欲。  
他不要这潮水退去。  
白羽瞳并不驽钝，他很快明白了展耀在暗示什么。他重新坐回去，拿指腹去揉展耀泛红的眼角。他把自己的额头贴在展耀的额头上，确认展耀的体温。那种共同燃烧的错觉让他误以为自己也染上了热病。  
展耀哆嗦着嘴唇来吻他，白羽瞳狠心后撤，他望着展耀的眼睛，“你病了。”他们这一生几乎血肉交融，绝没有后悔的余地。  
“你害怕被我传染吗？”又是惯用的激将法，展耀折起腿，几乎是栽进白羽瞳怀里，他像个坏心眼来要糖的小孩，给糖或者捣乱。白羽瞳接住了展耀，像是承接从天而降的命运。他怀抱着他的命运，轻轻叹了口气，他不确定自己有没有糖果，但他不能不应，“我不怕传染。”  
即便爱情的顿悟是场瘟疫，白羽瞳也不打算逃了。明明是那么稳定的一双手，却在解开彼此领口时变得慌乱，像在小心翼翼越过边境，新开辟的道路上随时有崎岖境遇。在薄薄布料遮蔽下的那一方水域，藏着二十年的惊涛骇浪。展耀不再是礁石，他化成海洋，化成潮水，化成空气，予取予求。  
白羽瞳亲吻展耀灼热的嘴唇。他感受到他的颤抖，那微小的动作泄露了展耀的不自信，却让白羽瞳觉察出一种近似优柔的可爱。他的手臂稳稳拖住展耀，将他轻轻压向自己。他的手是握枪的手，甲床修整，使人安心，绝不会伤到展耀泛着薄红的肌肤。现在他每一根手指都嵌入了展耀白皙清瘦的脊背，可以想象，明天那里会留下怎样羞耻的痕迹。他将吻移下来，亲吻展耀的鼻尖，耳垂和下巴，展耀的喉结在纤薄的皮肤下紧张地滑来滑去，被他轻轻咬住。那是绝对的征服姿态，展耀骤然睁开了眼睛，在看清眼前的人是谁之后，缓缓抬起一只手揽住了白羽瞳的脖子。他信任白羽瞳，这是流淌在他血液里的信号，近乎本能。  
两人的手法都不娴熟，只是凭着直觉要和对方融为一体。他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，仿佛雪夜行路，能听见怦怦心跳。展耀的接吻很没有章法，他的脸烧得红红的，像蜜做成的果冻，看着白羽瞳是一副要哭出来的表情。白羽瞳只好不停吻他，哄他把绷直的双腿架在自己肩上。  
展耀觉得疼，和比疼更强烈的难以言喻的感觉。他想象自己是灼热的金属溶液，必须要经过那一下冷水的淬炼才能成器。白羽瞳就是他的冷水，他投入他的怀抱，蹈死不顾。  
展耀热得快要冒烟，脑子茫茫如浸湿的信纸，连记忆都分不清真假。白羽瞳的汗珠滴在他嘴唇上，他伸出舌头去舔，是咸的。和眼泪一样的味道。他隐约听到白羽瞳一直在问他疼不疼，他摇摇头，那种疼痛的感觉渐渐消散，他像是给潮水推着，有规律地沉浮着，简直要融化在海里。  
在他睡过去之前，他感到白羽瞳在吻他的眼睛，后来又来吻他的嘴唇。  
是咸的。和眼泪一样的味道。和潮水一样的味道。

开春的时候，白羽瞳和展耀又去了一次薄扶林公园。拆掉的儿童公园改成了缓坡步道，方便附近的居民来登山或慢跑。  
白羽瞳给这条路捐了一条长凳，长凳上的铭牌写着一行数字——“1114121210”。  
展耀也是很久之后，才想明白那串数字是什么意思。两个数字一组，按照十进制转换成十六进制，拼出的单词是“becca”，恰好是张谦贝的英文名。张家胜用一种匪夷所思的方法，在水泥板上留下了对妹妹的思念。据说兄妹俩在编程上都很有天赋，如果那天的意外没有发生，她将会代表小学去参加区里的计算机比赛。  
“这样不会吓到别人吗？”展耀在长椅上坐下，轻轻抚摸了一下那一小块铭牌。  
“怎么会吓到？”白羽瞳不以为意，“小妹妹就算是做鬼也是善良的鬼嘛。”  
展耀拿他这种没心没肺的豪情没有办法。  
“其实鬼有什么好怕的。要是真有鬼，我们为什么要怕我们早晚有一天会变成的东西？”白羽瞳在展耀身边坐下，揽住他肩膀。  
“白Sir，你又开始胡说八道了。”展耀推开他的脸，“那边就是公墓，你小心不要胡言乱语。”  
“我又不怕得罪他们，反正将来有你陪我一起。”白羽瞳笑得很得意。  
“谁要陪你一起。”展耀起身，拍了拍衣服，“走了。”  
白羽瞳跑起来，冲到展耀前面，回过头冲他招手，“宝贝，来，跑个步看看。”  
展耀不理他这种小学生的要求，坚持走下山，白羽瞳只好陪着他慢悠悠绕来绕去。

沿着这条路去。  
春风拍岸，天地澄明。  
希望破灭了，但生命仍在。  
生命仍在，如潮水去复来。


	3. 如风

秋天的午后光很长，照出许多张少年睡眼惺忪的脸。数学老师在台上如痴如醉地教授着解析几何，鱼蛋仔戳了一下前桌鸠仔的背，“诶，你看那个曲线像不像武藤兰的胸？”鸠仔窘迫得涨红了脸，嘴角抽了一抽，“像你个头啦！不要讲多鸠余的话！”  
鸠仔的本名当然不叫鸠仔，他被叫这个外号是因为他总爱在说话的时候夹着“鸠”字——听起来素质很不高的样子。他不是自愿骂人的，抽动秽语症让他看起来像个暴躁的不良少年，实际上班里同学都知道，他温顺得像只绵羊。  
数学老师听到了讲台下的动静，停下抄题目的手，转过来用意味深长的目光望向鱼蛋仔那个角落，“余旃，你不要又把曲线看成素描，美术课还没开始上呢。”顿时哄堂大笑，连鱼蛋仔自己也乐呵呵咧着嘴。  
“好了，收住。”数学老师拍了拍手，“谁来做一下上面这道题？”  
大家瞬间收声，默契地把头低了下去。数学老师的目光投向窗边倒数第二排，白羽瞳无所谓地举起了手，“那我来吧。”身为班长，他的重要职责之一就是关键时刻替同学们顶雷，不然数学老师绝对会用魔鬼难度的练习册教这帮小朋友做人。  
白羽瞳的数学一向很好，他偏爱所有能用逻辑和公理推导的学科。数学老师故意在黑板上抄了一道国际竞赛题，白羽瞳扫了一眼，觉得没有太大难度，于是用两根手指拈起粉笔，准备开始解题。门口忽然响起一道清朗嗓音，“老师，我来报到。”  
全班的目光都被站在门口的男孩子所吸引。升上中六之后，教务处按照成绩和志愿在全校范围内分配了班级。现在开学才一个礼拜，班级里的同学还没混得太熟，有些新同学还不认不出门口那个提着书包的男孩子是谁。  
“就是那个大名鼎鼎的展耀啦！”一直跟展耀同班的同学看见许久不见的他都格外兴奋，女孩子们更是捂着脸叽叽喳喳。“听说他暑假有去美国游学哦，真是厉害。他回来的话，班长大人就不会那么无聊了。”  
“安静。”数学老师推了推眼镜，示意展耀进来，先去位子上坐下。展耀走到讲台前，和白羽瞳打了个照面，白羽瞳眼里的错愕让他有点恶作剧似的快意。他把书包搁在讲台边上，自告奋勇地对老师说：“老师，我想解一下这道题。”  
数学老师眼睛一亮，“好啊，那你们一起来做这道题。”  
展耀抽出一根粉笔站到黑板的另一侧，侧过脸给了白羽瞳一个眼神。白羽瞳看了看他，谁怕谁啊。空气中像是有无形的发令枪响，两人同时落笔，聚精会神地在黑板上展开计算。粉笔在黑板上沙沙作响，响得台下观战的同学们都屏气凝神，大气不敢出，生怕惊扰了这场没有硝烟的较量。黑板上的方程式越写越长，两个人之间的距离越来越靠近。白羽瞳写下最后一行“证明完毕”时，展耀也恰恰好停住了粉笔。  
他们的肩膀挨得太近，轻轻碰了一下，旋即分开。白羽瞳径自回到自己座位，然后看着展耀提着书包从夹道走过来，神情自若地坐到了自己隔壁的位置。  
数学老师背对大家，凝视着黑板上两份工整完美的答案，沉浸在两个学生给他带来的震撼中不能自拔，老怀欣慰，“想不到这班里还有两个聪明仔的嘛。”  
白羽瞳望向窗外飘飘摇摇的紫荆，不再说话。没有人比他更清楚自己输得有多惨烈，展耀是从右往左写的答案，那意味着每一行方程他都是反写上去的。即便如此，他还是和自己同时解完了题目。一直到很多年后，展耀已经长成公认的温润谦和的青年，白羽瞳还深深记得十七岁时的展耀——不过是个喜欢炫耀自己脑子好用的臭屁少年嘛！

终于盼到数学课结束。数学老师前脚走人，后脚展耀就被团团围住。展爸爸还担心过展耀会因为固执的个性而不受欢迎，事实证明他纯属瞎操心。在中学生的评判标准里，长得好看，脑子聪明，运动上手，这几样只要占了其中一项，就不愁交不到朋友。鱼蛋仔之前没有跟展耀做过同学，但听他名字也听到耳朵生茧，谁让他和白羽瞳总是一起作为模范学生出现在校长激情澎湃的演讲里呢？他有一套非常简单粗暴的分类法：要是把男生分成哺乳类和爬虫类，展耀一定会被分在猫科动物这一档，把九成男生都衬得像没有发育完全；如果按照植物的标准来分，展耀肯定是会结出漂亮花果的被子植物，而泡不到马子的男生只能惨兮兮被划入裸子植物那边。  
女生们还是有些害羞，躲在第一波男生的后面。等到男生们聊够了呼朋引伴出去打球，她们才凑上来，要么送文具，要么问问题，展耀每说一句话，她们脸上就泛起幸福的红晕。下午剩下的时间都是社团活动，展耀推说自己要去教务处补办报到手续，好不容易才从女孩子们过分的殷勤中逃脱。  
这所中学历史悠久，红砖墙爬满常青藤。展耀从长廊的阶梯走上去，抬头看见白羽瞳用很酷的姿势站在红砖墙下，常青藤的影子落在他白色校服上，把衬衫映出湖水般的绿意。  
“你在这边做什么？”展耀问他，刚才一下课白羽瞳就不见人影。  
“反正不是在等你。”白羽瞳扬了扬手里的试卷，“我去拿卷子。”  
展耀哦了一声，摸一摸鼻子，没话找话：“原本的航班取消，我不想等，所以就提前一天回来了。”展耀说完了才意识到这种事情好像没有什么解释的必要，他对一本正经解释的自己有些懊恼，索性继续往前走。  
白羽瞳抱着卷子非常自然地跟在他身边，一起朝教师办公室走去。展耀露出几分不解，白羽瞳不耐烦地嘟囔：“多拿了几张试卷，我还回去不行吗？”  
展耀憋着笑，“行行行。不过班长大人，你要好好补习下数学了。”  
不提还好，一提白羽瞳就生气，“解题就解题，你耍什么帅呀，智商够加入门萨很了不起吗？”  
“我那不叫耍帅。”展耀相当理直气壮，“我那叫技术扶贫。”

还有不到一年就要高级会考了，整个年级的气氛变得越来越紧张。已经定下要申请国外学校offer的拼命死磕语言成绩，通过各种特长保送大学的那批人生赢家逍遥到惹人讨厌，大部分学生还不得不苦熬那些必修和选修科目，连之前大家最期待的课外活动时间也渐渐无法尽情玩耍。  
鱼蛋仔他们组织了一个推理协会，每周课外活动的时候都要煞有介事聚集在由更衣室改造而来的社团活动室里玩推理游戏。白羽瞳和展耀出身警察世家，自然是他们拉拢的对象，不过展耀的兴趣集中在犯罪心理学上，只好婉拒了鱼蛋仔他们的入会邀请，用他的话来说——“爱吃苹果和了解苹果的栽培过程是两回事。”白羽瞳更直接，他要准备警校的选拔，没空。  
这所学校并非寄宿制，走读的学生多。中四那年，白家妈妈就在学校附近找了公寓方便两个男孩子一起住。她对儿子耳提面命，一件件指派任务，“一定要照顾好小耀，听见没有？不准不吃早饭，不准熬夜打游戏，不准吵架……”  
白羽瞳揉着耳朵，“老妈，到底我是你亲儿子还是他是你亲儿子啊？”  
白妈妈柳眉倒竖，拿出当年警花气场，“反正多上点心啦，亲儿干儿都是我的宝贝，知唔知？”  
知啦知啦。白羽瞳从出生那天起，命运就和展耀紧紧连在一起。天公给的缘分，躲也躲不掉。两个共同长起来的孩子难免要被人拿来比较，比来比去，总是分不清哪个更好。白羽瞳从小一门心思要子承父业做警察，展耀则更有书卷气，连周岁抓阄都抓到的都是书本。“三岁看八十”这话并不是没有道理。  
现在两个人十七岁，生活的图景刚刚展开，有很多红蜻蜓在等他们路过。白羽瞳把单车推出校门，和展耀争论着晚饭的决定权到底该归谁，余光瞟见路边的马路上停着熟悉的车子，不知道展爸爸在车里等了多久。  
展耀的身子瞬间僵住了。他的脸色是不加修饰的冷淡，白羽瞳撞了下他的肩膀，催他：“你过去嘛。”展耀沉默片刻，才慢慢迈开步子，朝着展爸爸的车子走去。

白羽瞳放下脚撑，倚着自行车坐下。伸手在口袋里乱掏，掏出一根珍宝珠，这是下午鱼蛋仔他们拿来贿赂他的。幼稚不幼稚啊，白羽瞳一边想着一边把撕掉包装的珍宝珠塞进嘴里。从他这个位置可以很清楚地看见车里的展家父子在做什么，展爸爸还准备了煲汤，不过展耀拧着眉头拒绝了父亲的好意。  
傻瓜，给你喝就喝嘛，白羽瞳腹诽。展耀总是说他爸爸顽固不化，可他自己明明就是完全复制了展爸爸的基因，倔得像头驴，还是没办法用胡萝卜来哄骗的那种，稍微逗一下就要尥蹶子。  
能够忍他那么久，我脾气真的有很好诶，白羽瞳对自己感到满意。  
等了不到十分钟，展耀提着一个袋子下了车。展爸爸在车里远远冲白羽瞳打了声招呼，白羽瞳站起来朝他招招手，展爸爸的车子掉了个头开走了。  
“你爸给你送了什么？”白羽瞳接过袋子打开来看。里面是两套看上去十分高档的新衣，一黑一白，款式大小都相同。“咦，我也有份？”  
“谁说给你的？”展耀挑起眉毛，“要的话原价转让，恕无折扣。”  
白羽瞳撇一撇嘴，坐上自行车，踢开脚撑，“你这个猫怎么那么小气。”  
展耀把袋子胡乱塞进书包，在白羽瞳背上一拍，“快走啦！”  
单车后座一沉，展耀踩在后轮车轴上，双手搭住白羽瞳肩膀。  
“展耀，你是不是在美国汉堡吃多长胖了！”白羽瞳踩着脚蹬不住抱怨，“你看，轮胎都要被你压扁了！”  
“有本事你去开兰博基尼不要踩单车。”展耀捏白羽瞳脖子，害得车子歪歪扭扭晃了好几晃。  
“别动别动，违反交通法规了知不知道！”白羽瞳奋力飙着单车，从傍晚汹涌的人流中穿过。前几天他特意装了个新的坐垫，修车的人觉得他疯了，“这么好的死飞你真的打算改造成妈妈车哦？”白羽瞳斩钉截铁地点头，“要稳一点啦。”没办法，谁让展耀连车子都不会骑，总不能让他去赶巴士吧。  
经过鱼蛋仔那群人的时候还被热情地招呼：“班长，下次来我们家吃咖喱鱼蛋哦！”白羽瞳帅气地挥了下手，感受到风里这一切一切的气息，轻的软的香的甜的。  
他铆足了劲儿，载着展耀从金色的黄昏里掠过。


	4. 朝露

到了十二月底，罪犯也要赶KPI似的，案件多，警队忙。那两张芭蕾舞票一直躺在白羽瞳办公室抽屉里，尚未找到机会使它们得其所。展耀除了警局公务外，还需完成大学的教学任务，脚底下灌了风，总也停不住。  
后来他们没有再谈论过那个晚上，仿佛它只是一段不值一提的旧梦，一颗应当妥善收藏在蚌壳里的珍珠。至于已经改变的部分，就像清水滴落玻璃留下蜿蜒痕迹，不过顺其自然而已。对，顺其自然，用这四个字来框柱生活可真是不容易。  
白羽瞳尝试过把车停在展耀的警局公寓楼下，却不能像往常那样熟门熟路上楼摁响门铃，反而在车里把一条信息翻来覆去编辑完又删除，从最终的“吃过饭没有”到最后的“是不是睡下了”，煲好的干贝粥在保温桶里一分分凉掉，白羽瞳还是没能按下发送键。  
陷入到奇怪的纯情境地，这令白羽瞳有些措手不及。他不再和展耀如连体婴般亦步亦趋，展耀似乎也不觉有异，自顾自搭优步来上班，两人前后相隔半小时，惊煞S.C.I.众人。中午去餐厅吃饭，一个要点煲仔饭，另一个换成意面，远远在桌子两头坐下，自觉回避任何案情外的闲谈。倒显得比先前争吵冷战时更为疏远。  
白驰忧心忡忡，犹豫是否要上前说项。王韶眼尖，一把拖住傻不愣登小白驰，“且慢，你没看见有‘咖喱鸡’啊？”白驰不明所以。“就是这个啦！”王韶拉开架势作势要亲上去，被白驰惊恐躲开。赵富拎住小白驰领子，以过来人的身份好心为他解释，“你仔细观察，展博士脖子那里有什么？”白驰揉了揉眼睛，集中精力，透过百叶窗空隙偷瞄正在读报告的展耀。屋里空调开得足，展耀的毛衣领子高高托住纤细下颌，顾盼间隐隐晕出脖子上一弯红痕。白驰的脸唰一下红了，犯起结巴的老毛病，“那、那个，展、展博士交女朋友了？”赵富和王韶同时拍他脑门，恨铁不成钢，“哎呀，笨！”

明天便是芭蕾舞团的首演，恰逢平安夜。白羽瞳决心要把票送出去，或许也附送些该说而未说的话当做赠品。他对高雅艺术向来兴趣寥寥，却还是托姐姐弄来两张首演票，纯属为了顾及展耀喜好。他还记得他和展耀小时候第一次看芭蕾舞，便是这家芭蕾舞团演出的。当家的女演员不过十几岁，听说也是香港出生，扮演的小玫瑰花精兼具少女的纯情与精怪的妖娆，舞台上光芒万丈。展耀看得入神，白羽瞳关心的却是她如何能在跳跃中连续击打双腿那么多次，回家后仍念念不忘，被白妈妈误会他对芭蕾舞剧痴迷，险些送他去学了芭蕾舞，展耀还因此嘲笑他许多年。  
那个女演员的名字白羽瞳都还记得。萧宝珠，如珠如玉，英文名就叫Pearl。他洞察力强，记性极好，天生做警察的料。可谁也不知道，他心里最全的一份档案封面上端端正正写着“展耀”两个字，藏在许多故事底下，轻轻一抽，上面的就全都砸下来，不知道要花多少功夫收拾。认识二十多年，两段人生的总和不是单纯一加一，而是齿轮扣紧齿轮，如此严丝合缝。白羽瞳太熟悉展耀了，要给这份灵犀一个形容的话，展耀的脑袋就是白羽瞳屡得嘉奖的学堂，是闭着眼睛都能走回去的家乡。  
而现在，这条光荣的回家之路亮晶晶地缥缈着。赵富在茶水间里掐着嗓子唱《广岛之恋》，唱得坚如磐石的白Sir几乎叹气。看来有一个做歌手的女友对提升歌唱水平并无裨益。那五音不全的调子敲打在白羽瞳心上，压下浅浅一道车辙。

越过道德的边境，我们走过爱的禁区。

他们也算是走过了爱的禁区吗？白羽瞳不这么觉得，一切都是顺其自然发生的，不过是突破了柏拉图的界限而已。  
又是这四个字——顺其自然。

那张票最终也没送出去。视后苏琳娜在自己别墅意外暴毙，S.C.I.集体加班出警，展耀亦从学校被召回。当红影星的豪宅并无强行进入的痕迹，门窗紧锁，每件家具都乖乖待在原位，痕检组没有提取到任何不对劲的指纹和脚印。公孙在检查过伏在餐桌上的尸体后给出了个相当耸人听闻的结论：“她是撑死的。”  
长条餐桌上满满当当结着冷油的荤盘印证了公孙的说法。即使是美食爱好者王韶，面对着一整桌大荤大腥的残羹冷炙也不由感到一阵干呕。  
苏琳娜被抬上担架，她的身材曾是无数小女生梦寐以求的理想体型，个头高挑，比例绝佳，四肢纤长似花藤，如今腹部却诡异地鼓胀起来，如注水的青蛙。那张艳丽面容倒不可怖，反而因为洗去粉黛而露出几分安详和脆弱。她生前以艳星成名，在圈内打拼了多久，整容和切胃的传言便跟了她多久。其实她算不得老，还差三岁到四十，只是出道过早，一张熟脸总是叫人模糊她真实年纪。二十岁时她是无数男孩的梦中情人，三十岁时则转战小荧幕，在电视界靠演聪慧坚强的职业女性翻红，又凭着果决柔情的古装女主斩获视后，近年风头无两。  
两个月前刚宣布订婚暂时息影的当红女影星，居然活活用大鱼大肉把自己撑死，不由叫人问一声：上天你造个美人出来到底是为了什么？已经有消息灵通的媒体堵在了别墅门口，可以想见这桩意外将会在圈内引起怎样的震荡。  
白羽瞳和展耀勘查过现场，确实找不出有丝毫胁迫痕迹。起初他们不约而同地想到会不会是有人用暴力手段挟持苏琳娜，迫使她吃下远远超出消化能力的食物，撑破了她的胃袋。这种电影情节似的猜想在随后的勘查中被他们自己推翻，房间里没有外人强行进入的痕迹，保安也确认这几天没有人进出过小区，苏琳娜在送走未婚夫之后便独自待在别墅里，直到尸体被前来打扫的菲佣发现。  
白羽瞳再一次来到桌边。他在思考一个问题：既然这几天没人出入别墅，那这整桌的大鱼大肉到底是谁做的？王韶同帮佣女工确认过，苏琳娜并不会料理。白羽瞳让人去查食物来源，女工又支吾着补充：东西应该是先生走之前做好的。  
她称呼的先生，指的是苏琳娜的未婚夫程锦树。程锦树经营了一家粤剧团，日日奔忙，前几日去了纽约联系演出，临走前请她帮忙去买了许多菜蔬，亲自在厨房忙活一日，将食物都冻入冰柜，生怕苏琳娜将自己饿着。女工说这是两人几年来的默契，程先生知道苏小姐胃有毛病，又总是节食瘦身，便在冰箱里留足储备，免得苏琳娜又忘记吃饭。  
听到程锦树这个名字，展耀的眼角忽然动了一动。他翻看赵富搜出的网页，照片里有浅浅笑意的男人生得细眉长目，美得像从古画里走下来的。不用点开更详细的链接，展耀就确认这是故人。  
“你认识？”白羽瞳凑过来看了一眼那令展耀目不转睛的美男子，看似不经意地问。  
“在纽约的时候见过几面。”展耀露出回忆的神情，语气比他更淡然，“算不上朋友。”  
展耀在美国那几年，是白羽瞳少数没有陪在他身边的几年。越洋电话打得再久，也是两条鱼各自悬停在鱼缸两侧，好像生命平白空缺出的那片水域，始终泛着粼粼波痕。  
“通知程锦树了吗？”白羽瞳问赵富，“让他即刻回来认尸，顺便做个笔录。”  
赵富点头，“他说坐晚班飞机赶回来，凌晨应该能到。”  
展耀似乎怀着心事，白羽瞳熟悉他每种表情的含义，他可以阅读展耀，就像阅读一本敞开的书。他看着展耀走到那架巨大的三开门冰箱前，伸手拉开了柜门。  
冰箱内部堪称饕餮的天堂。除了保鲜层里那些被装进苏琳娜胃里的食物之外，冰箱每一处空隙都被有计划地用各类装在保鲜盒里的食材填满，即便是米其林主厨的冰箱大概也不外如是，何况真正的大厨几乎从不在自己家开伙。展耀小心掀开其中一份餐盘上的保鲜膜，里面装的是油亮的八宝糯米鸡，他的目光在一瞬间沉了下去。

程锦树的声音和他的长相一样，清亮柔和，染上一丝悲戚后听起来有些沙沙的，连马韩都不自觉在他面前放低了音量。白羽瞳见程锦树第一眼就没有好感，他绝不承认这是偏见，而是厚颜无耻地将其归结为直觉。好的警察懂得怎么嗅出每个人身上的气味，这并非是指生理上的气味，而是某种更为玄妙的生的气息，带着灵魂的印记，只能被最灵敏的鼻尖捕捉。正如有人闻起来像阳光，有人闻起来像嫩叶，有人闻起来像木头，有人撒上香水闻起来还像一滩烂泥。白羽瞳嗅不出程锦树的气息，他的美貌像是一条裹在灵魂外的毯子，这是最狡猾的动物才能学会的伪装技巧，遮盖所有可能泄露自己的气味，隔绝一切若有若无的试探，以至于他的双眼仿佛真的流动着一个失去妻子的丈夫那样的悲伤。  
往往这种人的心里，虚伪到容不下一丝真情。  
展耀对白羽瞳的咄咄逼人感到不满，他将白羽瞳推出审讯室，在走廊里抱着手臂问他究竟有什么想法。现场勘查表明苏琳娜死前并未遭遇暴力胁迫，程锦树又有充分的不在场证明，对一个刚刚失去挚爱的男人步步紧逼对破案没有丝毫帮助，只不过在彰显对真相的挖掘过程到底能有多么冷酷无情。  
白羽瞳看着展耀的眼睛，他读出了愤怒，他相信展耀同样能读出他的不忿。他们尽可以就白羽瞳是否以貌取人先入为主和70%以上的情杀案都由恋人犯下的统计数据到底有没有意义展开争辩，可是警局的空调开得太足，展耀脖子上那枚显眼的牙印趴在洁白的衬衫领子边缘，像一头傻乎乎攀着冰块漂流的小熊，给了白羽瞳心脏最柔软的一击，使他一下失去所有言辞，只能转开眼睛，假装去看圣诞树上挂着的波板糖。  
等展耀意识到白羽瞳为什么把目光从他身上转开，他也红着脸不再说话，直挺挺转身走回审讯室。该死的白羽瞳，展耀在心里不平，偏偏咬在脖子上，红痕好些天都没能消下去，像一段还在展开的生活，一副要继续坚守阵地的样子。  
已经过了八点，错过首演时间。票面上找不到从前女演员的名字，时间像流水涤荡一切，偶尔纵容人们摸到几块卵石，使人觉得从前的故事可以沉甸甸握在手里，生出一点怅然的亲切。两张票从口袋回到抽屉，票面上烫金的玫瑰花瓣淡淡开放，从记忆里飘摇着落下。

在警局召开的发布会里，苏琳娜没有被明确定性为自杀，而是用了一种非常委婉的表述——“未发现有谋杀迹象”，而挖出来的几分医疗报告表明她本来就有严重的躁郁和暴食症，更为自杀写明了注脚。她并没什么亲人，早早立下的遗嘱使得几个表亲不满，已经同她断绝关系，后事便由程锦树一手包办。她的身后事依照生前意愿低调从简，仍吸引大批记者蜂拥而至，不得不出动警力维持秩序。那日的新闻里，芳华老去的女星并未占据头条，比她小上十岁的程锦树身着丧服怀抱遗照，成为各家媒体焦点，连带着身世都被翻出，更添几分迷离色彩。  
白羽瞳从不掩饰他对程锦树的怀疑，并且致力于证明自己的直觉，展耀则认定他一叶障目，不可理喻。两人又陷入新一轮冷战，S.C.I.上下战战兢兢，颇有凄风苦雨之感，生怕这二位神仙打架殃及池鱼。  
转眼便到元旦，白家和展家照例是要聚餐的。下班之后，白羽瞳把车子停在警局门口，想要装作不在意地顺路载上展耀一程。他们有好几天没好好说话，白羽瞳不介意先服这个软，没人比他更清楚展耀的脾气能有多硬。他等着展耀从门口出来，正想拉开车门，却发现有另一辆车在展耀面前停下，载着展耀一骑绝尘而去。  
又是程锦树。白羽瞳的血慢慢凉下去，而后猛踩油门，紧紧跟了上去。

程锦树请展耀吃饭，展耀没有拒绝。很多年前，在程锦树还是个在唐人街中餐馆打工的穷小子的时候，展耀就答应过如果有天程锦树能实现创办剧团的理想，他肯定不会拒绝一顿饭的邀请，但在此之前，程锦树也不能拒绝展耀给出的小费。  
程锦树并没有提这些年创业的艰辛。他的眉目细淡，像是笼着一汪烟水，谁也猜不透他在想什么。这么多年过去，这种云遮雾罩的感觉越发明显，令展耀都要生出疑心：似乎这个人的皮囊未变，但芯子已经跟从前截然不同。他们没有提苏琳娜，自然更不会提萧宝珠。一开始，程锦树就非常聪明地暗示展耀这是一场故人聚会，就像《芭贝特的盛宴》里那样，只需举起酒杯，不问前尘过往。  
展耀没有程锦树的胃口。很早以前他就发现，程锦树的食量好得惊人，而且嗜好丰美肥腻的荤腥，对每一口食物都如最虔诚的教徒那般珍惜。在中餐馆打工时，他因为勤快和伶俐受老板喜爱，时常能得到些卖剩下的菜肴，他会把这些剩饭剩菜做成便当，带去剧团排练的时候吃。展耀去看过几次当时完全就是草台班子的排练，程锦树吃着剩饭便当，就像在享用全天下最顶级的美味。他不好意思问出口，程锦树却不在意地笑，“没什么，小时候饿习惯了，有口吃的就高兴。”  
如今程锦树功成名就，俨然是粤剧传承的青年代表，又继承了苏琳娜的全部遗产，多贵的餐厅都吃得起。展耀把点菜的权力让给他，程锦树也不推辞，点了一桌子的肉菜。他在满桌子的肉菜面前怡然自得，他吃东西的速度很快，并且越吃越快，到后来甚至直接上手，将切好的鹅肝轻巧地塞进嘴里，甚至看不出有咀嚼的动作。他生得太漂亮，就连这样粗野的动作都能显出优雅，只是他看起来太过饥渴，仿佛一个刚刚穿越了沙漠的旅人，让你实在不好意思同他分享面前的佳肴。  
在纽约的时候，他们也曾一起吃过一顿饭。程锦树的剧团得到了第一次登台演出的机会，尽管是个社区剧院，仍然足够他兴奋不已。他取出了一个月的薪水来预订一家有名的餐馆，邀请展耀来为他壮胆，毕竟穷小子在这个世界的中心里交不到其他同胞朋友。展耀勉为其难去了，发现原来宴会的主角是那样一位美丽优雅的女性。  
萧宝珠如玫瑰般窈窕，笑盈盈朝展耀伸出手，谈吐有淡淡香气：“你好，我是萧宝珠，锦树的女友。”程锦树白皙面上飞红，难得露出和年龄相符的羞赧表情，同展耀介绍，“宝珠是皇家芭蕾舞团的女演员，我们交往一个月了。”萧宝珠不说话，只是望着恋人笑。  
“我知道萧小姐的，我看过你的芭蕾，非常喜欢。”展耀才明白为什么时常在剧院门外撞见来送餐的程锦树，为什么每次程锦树都会痴痴凝望着墙上那巨幅宣传画，半天都不挪步。后来展耀去到匡提科学习，不常回纽约，程锦树和萧宝珠去了法国，从此便渐渐断了联系。  
再次出现在展耀面前的程锦树孑然一身，做了一回准鳏夫，成就粤剧团的盛名，听说要开的那场校园公演都一票难求。程锦树解决掉盘子里最后一点食物，拿帕子揩了揩嘴，片刻之间，从饕餮的猛兽变回画上的公子。  
“我猜你是想问宝珠的下落。”程锦树看穿展耀的心思，淡淡笑起来，目光却渗出哀伤，“她过身了。”  
展耀愣住，震惊溢于言表，“怎么会这样？”  
“跳舞是碗青春饭，她年纪渐渐大了，舞团想捧新人，不想再让她做主演，她的精神和脾气便一天天坏下去，发展到把同团的女演员推下舞台的地步。医生说她精神分裂，我当时忙着演出，也只好将她送回香港的疗养院，这边还有亲眷照顾她。本来打算告一段落之后好好抽时间陪她，结果她自己开了窗子跳下去。”程锦树自嘲般笑了声，“她心里怨我，我知道的。”  
“这是什么时候的事情？”展耀追问。  
“已经三年了。”程锦树说，“我本来想邀请你来参加葬礼，转念一想又是何必。宝珠肯定不想让人家看到她丑丑的样子，你知道她那个人有多爱美的。”  
展耀默然。“不谈这些了。”程锦树想起什么似的，取出一枚信封递给展耀，“校园公演的贵宾票，请务必和白Sir一起赏光。”  
“他不喜欢听戏的。”展耀想起那人小时候去看芭蕾完全不记得剧情，每个演员起跳有多高打腿多少次倒记得清清楚楚，十足的牛嚼牡丹。  
程锦树笑得烟雨蒙蒙，“喜不喜欢不要紧，希望你们不要因为我生出误会才好。”  
展耀将那信封收下，望向程锦树朦胧的眼睛。他们只比陌生人要近上一步，却误打误撞见证了彼此青春岁月里暧昧犹疑的幽暗心事。  
河水坦然流过，露出石头的那一秒，并不令人释然，反而直白得像种冒犯。

走出餐厅，展耀听见重重一声鸣笛。白羽瞳挂在车门上看着他，脸色相当臭。程锦树率先走去同白羽瞳打招呼：“白Sir，好巧。”  
“不巧。”白羽瞳冷冷回答，抬起手表看了一眼，“我在这里等了一小时又十五分钟。”  
展耀左顾右盼，作不知情状问：“等谁啊？”  
白羽瞳伸手把他拉向车门，又好气又好笑，“等你啊，这位帅哥。”  
程锦树顺势圆场，“那我就不耽误两位了，先走一步。”临走前又提醒坐到副驾上的展耀，“别忘了来看演出。”  
“我不管你跟他吃了多少东西，今晚展叔叔亲自下厨，你可不许少吃一口。”白羽瞳话里还藏着几分气性，从反光镜里瞄展耀。  
“我没吃东西。”展耀披着窗外流光坐在副驾上，眉眼间带笑意，好像逗白羽瞳生气格外有趣。“他把所有东西都吃完了。”  
“啊？”白羽瞳以为展耀在说笑，但展耀并没有玩笑的意思。他见到白羽瞳来接他时的那点笑意在风里一点点退去，眉间沟渠渐渐深重。  
“也许你说得对，他已经不是从前我认识的那个程锦树。”这点认知或许早就浮出水面，只是出于某种人皆有之的期望，展耀没有下定决心照亮那道水面上的浮标。  
直到程锦树提起萧宝珠，以那种轻描淡写的口吻。他还记得那个鲜花一样的女孩，他不敢相信她会打开窗户用地心引力把自己弄死，没有什么会比一朵花的凋谢更令人觉得生命悲哀。  
“你怀疑萧宝珠的死也和他有关？”白羽瞳减慢车速，路灯从他们身旁退开。  
“不排除这种可能性。”展耀沉吟，“我想查清楚萧宝珠的死因，或许苏琳娜的案子也能迎刃而解。”  
白羽瞳忽地一笑，“好啊，那我们现在就去。”  
展耀惊讶，“你不回家吃饭啊？”之前白羽瞳分明还义正辞严要求他不准辜负父亲的一片心。  
“不查清楚，你能安心吃下饭去吗？”白羽瞳调转方向盘，急踩油门，朝着新界方向开去。在对真相的孜孜追求上，这俩人是最乐此不疲的猎手。

旧年的最后一天，萧宝珠住过的疗养院正在联欢。他们找到当时负责接收萧宝珠的阿嬷，阿嬷年纪不小，记性却好，想必萧宝珠的美丽令她印象深刻。阿嬷却摇摇头，“Pearl五官是好看的，但进来的时候已经超重啦，连走路都要喘的。她男朋友说不准我们饿到她，那我们收了钱也只能喂她吃饭咯，每一顿饭那个程先生都要开视频盯着的，不吃完他不满意。有很多馋嘴的住户都会去偷她的东西吃，她糊里糊涂的，什么都不知道，一整天不是乱哼歌就是在墙壁上涂涂画画。不过她脾气挺好的，不会惹护工生气，大家都蛮喜欢她。”  
“宝珠肯定不想让人家看到她丑丑的样子，你知道她那个人有多爱美的。”展耀想到程锦树这句话，背上倏然透出凉意。  
白羽瞳请阿嬷带他们去原来萧宝珠住过的房间看一眼。原本萧宝珠自杀后，院方准备把这间收拾出来换给别人住，但程锦树付了钱，一直把这个房间原封不动地保留下来，还不时来亲自打扫，坐在床上呆呆看墙上涂鸦。整个疗养院的人都替这俊秀的男人心疼，夸他是难得的有情人，可惜萧宝珠没有福分。  
除了墙上凌乱的涂鸦之外，萧宝珠的房间整洁干净，桌面上少有积灰，确实是时常有人照拂的样子。看来即便是在程锦树和苏琳娜公开恋情后，他也未曾忘记过这桩额外的责任。打开柜子，里面甚至还好端端放着一盒盒饼干点心，阿嬷说这都是萧宝珠最喜欢吃的甜品。  
展耀凝视着墙面上那些狂乱相连的圆圈，似乎看得入了迷，连白羽瞳喊他都听不见。那些圆形仿佛有魔力，不断分裂又复合，在整片墙壁上保持着一种危险的和谐。  
“舞蹈是圆形的艺术，”萧宝珠言笑晏晏，眉目飞扬，“好的舞蹈家应该是一个好的画家，懂得如何创造平衡。”  
展耀在每个抽屉和箱子里拼命翻找着。阿嬷有些惊慌，颤着声音说：“把这里弄乱了，程先生会生气的。”白羽瞳示意她镇定，“让他找，责任我负。”  
终于，在装满CD的箱子底部，展耀翻到了一本笔记。那上面也是各种圆圈和线条组成的抽象图形，却比墙上那些要有规律的多。本子的主人细心在每种图形下标注了对应的舞蹈动作，一一对照，整面墙壁便是一场癫狂迷乱的舞蹈，萧宝珠成名舞剧中最经典的那一段。  
美丽的玫瑰花精因为爱上人类而倍觉痛苦，她抖落片片柔嫩鲜艳的花瓣，拔掉蜇伤人手的尖刺，却发现折下她的爱人不过是个孱弱的骗子。她痛悔不已，却无法避开衰败的结局，最后凄凉地从高塔上折堕而死。  
白羽瞳继续翻找着那堆CD，在众多的芭蕾舞曲中，突兀地混杂着一张粤曲集子。封面看上去有些年头，上面戏装的女子眉目如画，他从她脸上看到了程锦树的影子。  
展耀推开那扇久未开启的窗门，对面的小礼堂里传出欢声笑语，而这里的一切却可以闷死人。只有风怜悯般轻轻吹进来，吹动着满屋子的寂静。

然后就有了雪。这是展耀见到的第一场雪，下得极安静，下得悄无声息，恍惚以为只是云在融化。一棵柿子树探到他公寓窗前，慷慨结了许多红色灯笼，在这迷蒙的雪天像微微透着光，一闪又一闪。香港是不下雪的，异国他乡的小雪对他来说像个可爱的陌生人。  
可这还刚过九月。展耀望着天空，刷新了自己对季节的认知。前三个月他忙着入学、找房子、上课、写论文，停下来歇口气，再一抬头，雪花就落了下来。  
他拍了一段落雪的视频，却发现并没有人可以跟他一起看。  
展爸爸来他的学校开过一次会，父子俩踩在落叶上走着，软绵绵的，叫人生不出争吵的欲望。两人连饭都没有一起吃，只在路过的露天咖啡车上买了两杯咖啡，展爸爸提醒店员，“他的那份多加奶和糖。”仿佛他还是个会被糖分诱惑的好哄的小孩子。  
白羽瞳也没同他打过电话，展耀想起那片夕阳下金光耀眼的海。在白羽瞳先联络他之前，他似乎找不到什么理由去跟他联系，难不成要发给他一个下雪的视频——“Hi，it's snowing.”好傻。  
那天他突然很想念香港，想到宁愿加钱也要打车去唐人街吃粤菜。给他上菜的男孩子年纪和他相仿，生得极好，会说国语、粤语、英语，还会些日语和韩语。展耀注意到不少食客都在偷偷看他，似乎还有人专门为他来这里吃饭。也对，不然这么难吃的牛杂粉应该撑不起这爿店面的租金。临走前他给了那个男孩一笔丰厚的小费，他替一份国外的杂志撰稿，报酬还算丰厚。男孩子先是惊疑，随后有了点笑意，悄悄用英语对他说：“给的太多了，会被老板克扣。你拿回去一半，下次再来。”竟然真的退了展耀一半小费。  
后来渐渐熟悉起来。男孩叫程锦树，和展耀一样是香港人。母亲曾经是粤剧演员，剧团解散后带着他去美国讨生活。孤儿寡母处境艰难，又不肯放弃唱戏的愿望，最后一次竟被一个虚无缥缈的出唱片的许诺骗光了积蓄，终于把自己锁在车后座拔掉了排气管，除了三个月的房租欠款外什么都没给程锦树留下。  
展耀喜欢看芭蕾舞剧，听古典音乐会，看惯了高雅堂皇的演出，对程锦树费尽心思藏在社区保健室里的小剧团总是万分好奇。程锦树不去打工的时候会想尽办法去募捐，为的是能为演员们租一间小小的工作室。展耀是他的第一个募捐者，程锦树没有因为自尊拒绝。他很明白在梦想面前，不合时宜的自尊不值一提。  
有时候展耀会在常去的剧院门口看到送餐的程锦树，他总是不错眼珠地看着那墙面上的巨幅演出海报。起初展耀以为他是羡慕在舞台上一呼百应的感觉，直到程锦树把萧宝珠带到他面前，他才知道原来他的目光不过是落到一个人身上而已。就算穷尽心理学的知识，也无法归纳出种种无因由的爱意。  
跟程锦树和萧宝珠吃完那顿饭的晚上，展耀格外想念香港。思念像夜雾一样浮上窗户，他看见窗外有鸟停在树枝上，只是眨眼的功夫又飞去。前几天房东的小儿子来收走了柿子，现在剩下些褐色的枯枝，看着叫人觉得疼。  
手机铃声像鸽子盘旋，熟悉的名字，熟悉的声音。展耀听到白羽瞳和他说的第一句话，想起还有一朵雪花冻在冰里。他对白羽瞳说：“Hi，it's snowing.”  
白羽瞳还带着鼻音，好像是有些感冒的样子。他别别扭扭说：“生日快乐啊。”展耀扫过床头的日历，才想起香港时间算来已经是他的生日。每一年，白羽瞳都要第一个祝他生日快乐，好像非得在这种事情上也力争上游。但他又很少送展耀礼物，并且大言不惭地表示：“我的存在就是对他最好的礼物。”  
展耀望着窗外的枯枝，有一搭没一搭地说起柿子。白羽瞳不知道从哪里听来那么多古怪故事，让展耀一定要去市场上买两个柿子绑在枝头，招来喜鹊的话说不定会有好运气。展耀笑他怎么这么迷信，白羽瞳一本正经说：运气也是实力的一种。  
清晨，展耀还真的去市场买了两个柿子，他不擅长手工，费了好大力气才把柿子绑了上去。一整个白天他都望着窗户发呆，等到黄昏真的有鸟飞来，却不是喜鹊而是乌鸦。  
“没关系，我运气够强，随时罩住你。”白羽瞳在电话里信誓旦旦，“你可不许想东想西。”  
“我没有想东想西。”展耀再三保证，白羽瞳勉强相信。他看着窗外那被啄走一半的柿子，感到自己深受祝福，无论是喜鹊还是乌鸦，都是一样的生机，又或许只是下的小雨使人平静。  
他们又接着絮叨了很多事情，说白羽瞳在重案组遇见的奇案，为白爸爸和白妈妈的旅游攻略出谋划策，谈起匡提科那家菲律宾餐厅有多难吃，波多马克河上原来也扬着同维港一样的白帆，如鸽子翅膀划开水面。  
为什么不先说要紧的话呢？为什么不先说真心的话呢？为什么打了这么多哑谜，却把最重要的那句塞回了喉咙里呢？他们总是在等待对方先明白自己的暗示，等得太久，连自己都忘了当初为什么摆出这幅姿态。像一直幸运的人，总是喜欢豪掷时间、挥霍热爱。他们都还年少，觉不出浪费可耻。在这个无始无终的晚上，他们都长了一岁，决定要善待一些东西，尽管他们还没想明白那到底是什么。  
“生日快乐，白羽瞳。”挂断电话前，展耀总算说出了这一句。  
电话那头是一阵空白的沉默，白羽瞳隔了很久才回复，语气如往常那般轻佻快乐，“这回算同时过了次生日吧？”感谢13个小时的时差，终于成全白羽瞳多年夙愿。  
那天晚上展耀梦见程锦树的小剧团唱过的一首曲子，台上演员面目模糊，他在台下轻轻鼓掌，忽而身旁椅子一沉，白羽瞳大大方方挂住他脖子，笑他：“越来越老人家。”  
台上男女依依惜别。  
“休涕泪，莫愁烦，人生如朝露，何处无离散，今宵人惜别，相会梦魂间。”  
展耀睁开眼，很久才想起后半段是什么：“君莫嗟，君莫叹，终有日，春风吹度玉门关。”  
窗外天光乍现，枝头影子跃动。  
是喜鹊。

演出那一天，白羽瞳和展耀如约而至，全场座无虚席。一黑一白两名女演员击鼓开场，唱一段《返魂香》，赢一片满堂彩。  
“焚香升天高，还魂更好。谁不识花儿好，奈何人易老。在弥留尽处，望檐前滴雨，缥缈间，琼楼和玉宇，都似得朝露。”  
展耀坐在程锦树身侧，同他说：“我们怀疑你涉嫌精神虐待苏琳娜和萧宝珠，请你跟我们回警局接受调查。”  
程锦树并不意外，像是听了个笑话，不值得他花力气反驳，“我并没有杀过人。”  
诛心胜过杀人。在苏琳娜的心理咨询记录里，她表现得惊恐慌张，患得患失。让她恐惧的并不是男友的冷落和离心，而是他无孔不入的体贴和令她如坐针毡的温柔。为了保持身材，她永远吃得像小鸟那样少。但程锦树不同，少年贫困和饥饿的回忆刻在他血管里，他无法忍受任何浪费食物的行为，就像他无法忍受另一个女人不受他掌控地离他而去。他总是温柔地哄着她吃下远远超出她需求的食物，每当她流露出一丝不愿意的神情，程锦树淡淡的眉目便垂下来，使人一下子从春和景明坠入漫天风雪。暴饮暴食毁坏了苏琳娜的健康，日益增长的体重促使她在宣布订婚后迅速退隐，程锦树却对她越发温柔，称赞她已然衰败的皮相多么美艳动人，他的每一寸温柔都是收紧的死结，终于把苏琳娜吊死在了泛滥的丰盛上。他离开苏琳娜的时候，两人刚因为苏琳娜的绝食大吵过一架。苏琳娜把自己关在别墅里，接通程锦树的视频，在他面前一口一口咽下那些肥美油腻得不像话的食物，试图挽回爱人，但程锦树却不发一言，一直没有说出那个“停”字。  
萧宝珠的待遇不比苏琳娜好，尽管她曾是少年全心仰慕的对象。等她发现爱人开始干涉自己的事业，毁坏自己的身材时，一切都已经无可挽回。她失去了首席的位置，也就意味着结束了芭蕾生涯。他们的矛盾一天比一天尖锐，而她的脾气也一天比一天更坏，终于爱人签下了送她进疗养院的同意书，将她孤零零扔到了香港。在她死前那段日子，他们每一次的见面都是彼此折磨。他会温柔地给她喂饭，而她则笑着将米汤泼在他脸上。冲出窗子的那一刻她没有丝毫后悔，小玫瑰花精不过是回到了神的怀抱。  
台上歌舞未休，鼓点急促，《明湖居听书》正好唱完。  
“开心荒谬，怨怼诉求，水蒸沙漏。”  
白羽瞳坐在程锦树另一侧，冷冷将萧宝珠的日记复印件展开。除了用来标记舞蹈动作的抽象符号，萧宝珠会在精神状况稍好的时候记录下她吃的每顿东西，到后面忘记字怎么写，干脆全变成了信笔涂鸦，那些常人眼中的美食在她笔下被涂黑扭曲变形，仿佛比蛇虫鼠蚁更加可怕。  
“我们调取了萧宝珠在疗养院时能查到的食谱和账单，加上这本日记，我建议你即刻找律师比较妥当。”白羽瞳取出逮捕令，台上演至最后一折《逍遥游》。  
程锦树的手指轻轻叩击着大腿，跟随台上旋律哼唱：“看罢细风丝雨，听尽一丝一柱，试真甘苦甜酸。说明我，疑惑过？眉宇间，看不破。”  
唱完后，他转头对白羽瞳说：“你没见过宝珠吧？她从前是真的美。”  
白羽瞳将手铐铐过他的双手，展耀正深深看着他。  
“我见过的。她跳起来的时候能双腿连续击打十下，我不懂芭蕾舞，但我知道她是个天才。”

整个礼堂因为程锦树的被捕而混乱不堪，包Sir痛骂了白羽瞳一顿，展耀却明白他为什么要这么做。在白羽瞳心目中，程锦树不配得到任何一声欢呼。他从哪里攀上顶峰，也应该从哪里坠落，才能使两条无辜的性命勉强安息。或许最后他不会被重判，但苏琳娜和萧宝珠的公道，白羽瞳已经替她们尽力搏回。  
做警察求的，无非是这么一点无愧于心。  
S.C.I.众人终于又看见两人结伴而行，暗暗松了口气。白驰送上咖啡，白羽瞳很自然地把加糖和奶的那杯递给展耀。  
有时候，顺其自然没他们想的那么难。白羽瞳想，今晚终于可以煲粥喝了。  
展耀却还要考考他，“白Sir，你既不喜欢芭蕾也不喜欢交响曲，我以后可不会陪你去看那些爆米花电影。”  
少来，你明明看尼古拉斯·凯奇的片子还会红眼睛。  
但他没有拆穿展耀，他愉快地将其视为一次邀约，于是在无人注意的时候偷偷亲了展博士一记。  
“我可以陪你看话剧啊，看《哈姆雷特》，我还会被里面的一句台词呢，我保证绝对不是to be or not to be。”展耀的胳膊肘捣在白羽瞳肋骨上，他笑嘻嘻也不生气。反正他已经在心里那本档案上记下了一笔变天账，今晚非逼展耀听完他背那句台词不可。

“尽管大地上所有的泥土将它埋掩，罪行中终究会暴露在世人的眼前。”


	5. 雾曲

“神秘石楼将遭拆除，大佬富商齐争产权……”王韶捧着报纸，逐字逐句念完标题，朝包Sir办公室紧闭的房门瞄上一眼，抬手招呼端着咖啡回来的赵富，“嘿嘿嘿，里面那位真是权兴和话事人啊？”

赵富调入S.C.I.之前曾在O记当差多年，对各个堂口八卦如数家珍，当下为众人科普：“里面那个叫屈浩华，他老爹屈致远才是这一代话事人，他家几代都是权兴和的人，算元老了。屈浩华现在是权兴和名下最大的资产管理公司的经理，留学回来又拿了律师资格，本事不小，在那帮叔父面前也说得上话。”

“既然是律师，干脆大家法庭见不就好了，现在搞黑社会也要讲基本法，他来找包Sir有什么用？”王韶不解，“再说了，那么大个帮派，怎么还在乎这区区一栋楼？”

“你以为官司那么好打？”赵富啜了口咖啡，指着那篇报道中的某段，“喏，现在跟他们屈家父子争的是权兴和创始人的后代。人家虽然早移民国外，但房子是祖辈真金白银建起来的，不可能拱手让给屈家父子。何况，一直有传言说权兴和的第一代帮主李沐冲就是被几个小弟联手干掉的，真要追究起来，两家没准还有不共戴天之仇呢。”

“没有觉悟还真干不了黑社会。”王韶摇头感慨，又问，“李沐冲又是怎么回事？”

“当年江湖人称沐爷，算一代人物，各个帮派都挺敬重他的。我在O记的时候听那帮前辈提过几句，好像还是个咏春高手，可惜死得太早，现在这帮小年轻是没人听过他了。不对，”赵富立刻否定自己，换了种说法，“不是死了，应该说是离奇消失。”

“失踪？”一直竖着耳朵听故事的白驰插了一句。

“对，好像说是要宣布金盆洗手吧，之后没几天就失踪了。有人说他去了南洋，也有人说他去了英国，不过最大的可能还是被人给……”赵富做了个切脖子的动作，吓得白驰一激灵。

几个人还沉浸在陈年八卦里意犹未尽，长廊那头包Sir办公室的门忽然打开了，众人赶紧回到自己座位上假装勤奋。

屈浩华生得高大有气度，面皮白净，衣履光鲜，看上去更像那些在摩天楼顶层办公的精英人士，实在难以让人联想到帮派人物。他同包Sir不知有什么交情，临走前冲包Sir微微躬身，显出求人办事的诚恳态度。包Sir略点了点头，目送屈浩华离开，转身走到S.C.I.办公室门口，神色严肃。

“让白羽瞳和展耀即刻来见我。”

石楼面朝海岬的窗口飘荡着一段玫瑰色的黄昏。白羽瞳推开客厅和阳台之间的拉门，海风凶猛扑来，吹得满地废纸如秋叶翻卷。上午他们还在九龙社区宣讲警民一家亲，下午就被包Sir几句话打发到了石澳。原本涉黑事件应当移交O记才对，包Sir却坚持要他和展耀来负责。还以为是什么牵涉人命的重案，结果居然是来帮权兴和处理家务事。白羽瞳本想拒绝，无奈包Sir肩上扛的花比他多，不得不乖乖从命。

其实他对权兴和不可谓不熟，白爸爸早年还在警队时，便屡次和权兴和打过交道。屈致远能当稳二十年的话事人，长袖善舞的本领不在话下，同警界从不交恶，跟其他各家也有来有往。十几年前香港警方破获一起特大涉黑涉恶案件，背后便有权兴和的鼎力相助。那次行动声势浩大，包Sir和白爸爸都收到过装着子弹的信封，还是靠屈致远提前透风才躲过一劫，因此这次算是让白羽瞳他们帮忙还权兴和一个人情。

话说到这个份上，白羽瞳和展耀无法拒绝。屈浩华派人把他们接到医院，神情亦有几分无奈，缓缓说起事情原委。那幢石澳海边的石楼是初代当家李沐冲所建，一度是帮内议事的重要场所。李沐冲失踪之后，这楼便冷清下来，只作堆放物资之用，随意打发几个小弟看管，几十年来几乎无人问津。去年房屋署来看过之后，认定这楼已是危楼，限时拆除。没想到节外生枝，刚在报上刊登通告不久，早移居国外多年的李沐冲外甥一家发来信函，讲明这是李家产业，不可由屈家父子随意处置。双方沟通不畅，闹到要上法庭的程度，屈浩华十分头疼。更令他头疼的是，在清理石楼堆放的杂物时，那几个被派去干活的小弟们不约而同出现了神经错乱的症状。其中一个坚称自己看见幽灵，吓得从二楼跳下摔成骨折；另几个在房内莫名其妙大打出手，事后都说听见对方无缘无故辱骂自己；还有一个神神叨叨仿佛中了降头，中途抛下搬运的纸箱，直愣愣走出门外，险些被拖车撞伤，到现在还没有缓过惊悸的劲儿来。老头子屈致远似乎知道些内情，眉间沟渠更深，可又不肯明说，只是让屈浩华一定要把这件事好好摆平，千万不可出纰漏，又安排师爷炳哥去内地请天师，要办盛大的水陆道场来去去晦气。屈浩华也是无可奈何才去找包Sir求助，否则照他自己的说法：“我们说到底还是贼，哪有愿意进差馆的道理？”

展耀同他手下小弟一一谈过话，非常肯定他们当时都曾被催眠过。那些所谓的幽灵之类，都是在极其强烈的心理暗示下产生的幻觉。问题在于，那时在石楼内的除了这些搬运东西的小伙子们外，并无外人，催眠到底是如何发生的呢？他们在谈话中反复提及曾经听到房间里传来诡异曲调，展耀让他们努力回忆，但每个人所记住的调子都大相径庭，根本拼凑不出一首完整的曲子，并不符合催眠中持续重复的法则。

白羽瞳认为展耀的推理太过异想天开，“难不成你们催眠师是量产的？”

“量产不量产我不知道，”展耀挑起半边眉毛看向白羽瞳，似笑非笑，“我只知道，某人要是一周内解决不了这个案子，今年接下来的警队保洁工作可就都归他承包了。”

“你还真以为打扫你那个猫窝比扫厕所轻松啊？”白羽瞳啧啧两声，关上车门，发动引擎，兰博基尼如跃跃欲试的猎豹，“展博士坐稳了，带你去吹吹风。”

石楼建在海边峭壁之上，共有三层。形制上参考了英伦风格，不过通体用当地的条石和黏土垒砌，并非是钢筋混凝土结构，称得上中西合璧。墙体遭海风侵蚀，已不大看得出当年通体洁白的色调，反倒生出条条垂落如柳条的斑驳水痕。楼内家具很摆设被搬走得七七八八，地上多的是碎布和废纸。白羽瞳和展耀两人把所有房间都查看了一遍，并没有发现什么异常，所谓的诡异曲调更是未曾耳闻。

最后的夕阳在彩色玻璃窗上徘徊，落下斑斓色块。曾经衣香鬓影的客厅如废墟般清冷，天花板上能勉强看清仿西斯廷教堂风格的壁画，只是色彩脱落殆尽。供奉过关二爷的神龛还嵌在墙上，被红光照出昏昏的影子。

大概是为了能让客厅容纳更多人活动，客厅、餐室和阳台之间都没有用墙壁隔开，而是安装了类似日本和室的推拉门，可以通过控制门的开关来改变室内光源和面积，倒是有几分巧思在。刚才他们看过的三楼书房和卧室也是这样的构造。如果画成平面图，整栋石楼内部就像一张巨大的弹子球桌板，只需要改动其中几个挡板的方向就能让整个格局发生变动。

夕阳终于彻底离开，夜色沉甸甸压下来。展耀叫了一声白羽瞳的名字，白羽瞳以为他怕黑的老毛病发作，走上去握住他的手，展耀却示意他仔细听。他们此刻站在客厅的东南角，玻璃花窗敞开着，送来海面上的凉风。光线昏暗，空气里传来隐约的震动声，跟谁在哭似的。

来了。他们俩人对视一眼，心里浮起同一个念头。

展耀又去打开房间里另外几扇窗户，如泣如诉的调子越来越明显，像是晚风把海的哭声悉数送了进来。白羽瞳把所有的槅门都打开，大厅如旷野，狂风浩荡，吹得每一块砖石、每一条木板、每一盏灯泡都扯着嗓子唱起歌。

展耀伸出双手，试着在墙上按了一按。那些砖块没有他想的那么冰冷。在丹麦开会的时候，他曾被邀请去参观过一座“会唱歌的房子”，那所房子也建造在海边，全部用的是特殊的带有孔洞的石材，利用海风和孔道的共鸣来制造声音效果。展耀当时并未被那人造的神奇所震撼，也不耐烦听设计师吹嘘他们在这所房子里运用了多少的科技手段。但眼前这面斑驳苍老的墙面却深深吸引了他，他触摸着八十年来默默无言伫立在此的石块，隐约感到这种沉默的坚硬中包裹着更大更深沉的秘密。

这种窥破秘密的感觉令他产生了一种悚然的兴奋。白羽瞳想必和他有相同的直觉，那些受到惊吓的小伙子们并非信口开河，而是真真切切被难以名状的力量所恫吓了。李沐冲到底是出于什么目的修建了这样一幢房子？这诡异缥缈的声音也曾经每夜每夜在房间里响起吗？住在这栋房子里的人又是抱着怎样的心情等待海风送来这凄迷的调子呢？

没有人能回答他们的问题。白石无言，彩窗无言，海上袅袅升起夜雾。

档案馆里关于李沐冲的资料少得可怜，只有几份关于他作为代表出席各界联席会议的报道，还有一篇考证咏春源流的文章里提到他是某宗师的亲传弟子。白羽瞳托屈浩华去向社团元老打探，老人家的记忆也未必可信，毕竟距离李沐冲失踪将近八十年，这帮老人彼时也不过是童蒙未开的小孩。展耀则联络上了李沐冲在海外的侄孙，这人去国已久，并未见过李沐冲本人，也说不清自己祖辈经历，只记得他曾在港府大学念过书。白羽瞳拍拍展耀肩膀，笑：“绕来绕去，还是你校友。”

好在大学图书馆有保存历届学生资料的传统，两人请管理员打开密排库，在灰尘飞舞的地下室中翻找出上世纪二十年代的学籍档案。李沐冲的档案写得简略，父辈名字让展耀觉得有些眼熟，一查果然是从前由沪来港的某位文化名人。叱咤香江一时的李沐冲竟然出身于文艺之家，颇有些令人意外。更令人意外的是，李沐冲的专业那一栏写的恰恰是“建筑”。档案后附一份结业评语，写评语的人有一笔清瘦俊秀的好字，称呼李沐冲为“李君”，字里行间殷殷嘱托，看来李沐冲当时应该颇得老师青睐。

此次最大的收获是拿到了一张李沐冲的相片，总算知道这位曾经的龙头老大到底是怎样一副容貌。李沐冲穿戴学士服，高鼻深目，瞧着有几分混血的样子。两人复印了一份档案，正要回警局跟包Sir回话，展耀已经留校任教的学长得知两人到来，盛情邀请他们去看合唱团新排的演出。

展耀念大学时曾经被这位学长强拉进合唱团，尽管他极力解释自己音域不宽先天条件不佳，但学长仍然坚持不懈三顾茅庐，终于缠得他没有办法，只好答应加入。庆祝回归十周年的汇报演出上，展耀被赶鸭子上架客串伴奏，一张脸蛋抹得绯红，守着一台超大功率的音响心跳如鼓，不知道比平时发表论文要紧张多少倍。他眉眼低垂，瞥见坐在前排的白羽瞳，暗暗咬牙——早警告过他不许来了。白羽瞳好笑似的看着他，到很多年后都还不厌其烦在提展耀当时脸红得像樱桃果冻。展耀争强好胜的心又起来了，他斜睨白羽瞳一眼，将手指轻轻搭在键盘上。合唱团一共要演出两首曲子，先是欢乐的民谣儿歌，再合唱一首《东方明珠》。那首儿歌的前奏一出来，白羽瞳果然就坐不住了。

“日头日头光白白，鼠摸鼠摸偷萝卜。明仔睇见辉仔喊贼，珠女打锣德仔追贼。一起追呀追呀，齐齐去捉贼……”

演出声情并茂，现场掌声雷动。白羽瞳在后台截获展耀，气鼓鼓，“你们是不是故意的！”

展耀笑得捧肚子，“白羽瞳，你不要自己承认好不好？”

好在这次合唱团没唱那首儿歌，他们正在做的专题是老歌年鉴，全是时代曲。上世纪的靡靡之音让白羽瞳把心放回了肚子里，终于能够暂时抛开一直萦绕心头的案子，专心欣赏起表演。两人去取车的时候，他甚至轻轻哼起了《桃花江》——“桃花江是美人窝，你比旁人美得多。”

逗得展耀又笑。

白羽瞳干脆伸出手，带着展耀踏出舞步，展耀甩不开他，只好被他带着胡闹。紫荆花树绿如湖水，又轻又软又香的夜晚，和好多年前没有差别。

梦里还闻得见记忆里春夜的气息。刚长成的少年并肩穿过绿叶披拂的长廊，笑嘻嘻的那一个忽然跃起，指尖够到那片宛如透明的紫荆叶。

叶子从窗前飘落。

展耀的目光从窗外收回，定定看着穿衣镜里身穿丝绒礼服的自己。房间的摆设有些奇怪，那些双耳的银瓶和珐琅的小瓷罐子他从没有买过，却无处不透露着令他熟悉的味道。还有这身深蓝色的礼服……他从不记得自己有做过类似面料的西装。

身后传来清脆的敲门声，身着长裙的白家姐姐带着笑开门进来，为他抚平背上褶皱，风风火火催他：“小耀，大家都在下面等着呢，快来。”

展耀跟着白家姐姐踩过那柔软的羊毛地毯，穿过富丽的雕花门廊，一步一步走下旋转楼梯。宾客们都停下了交谈，纷纷抬起头望向他这个今晚的主角。他心里有微妙的焦躁，总记得要去寻找些什么东西。在那些热望的目光里，他认出了使他安心的那一束。

白衣的青年如摩西分海般从人群中走出，朝他伸出手。他停在青年面前，一时不知作何反应，也呆呆举起手掌。

青年附在他耳边笑，“愣着干嘛呀？”拿手掌轻轻跟他交击了一下。

像一颗小石子扔进湖水，心头泛起无穷涟漪。

青年笑容越发明亮，牵住他的手，带他走向了那片灯光辉映的海洋。  
举办这场盛宴，一面是为了留学归国的展耀接风洗尘，另一面是港府大学联合会借白家大宅来筹措经费。当晚大宅内港岛名流云集，连警局局长和英国参赞亦来捧场。展耀不喜欢这样的场面，同这些名流士绅们应付了几句，深觉胸闷气燥，被白羽瞳伸手揽住肩膀，打个哈哈带去了僻静角落。他和白羽瞳数年不见，重逢却并无半分尴尬，倒像是从不曾分开过似的。白羽瞳已从探员升成了沙赞，展耀听宴会上那些警局老人的意思，年底他有望再升一级。少年得意，春风无限，展耀在心中给白羽瞳拟了个新闻标题——“”警界冉冉升起的新星”——把自己给逗笑了。

“笑什么呢？”白羽瞳看着展耀抿起嘴角稍许松了口气，展耀从来不爱派对，今夜偏偏又是焦点，始终有几分魂不守舍的感觉。

展耀微笑着摇头，目光被角落里那群正在准备演奏的学生们吸引，问白羽瞳：“这些同学是来做什么的？”

“他们都是联合会的大学生，今晚借地方义演来筹措抗日资金。”白羽瞳向展耀解释，“据说他们之前也去找过别人，不过人家一听要跟日本人对着干怎么肯答应呢？父亲倒是二话没说就应承下来，大姐还给他们捐了笔不小的钱。”

“那你呢？”展耀最知道白羽瞳嫉恶如仇的个性。两年前港岛沦陷，展耀正离乡去国，得知白羽瞳加入抵抗队伍，连拍了几十封电报回来问平安。好在白家在港岛根基稳固，又有相熟的高层人士奔走活动，白羽瞳毫发无伤地被保了下来，仍在警局做他的探员。

白羽瞳一笑，“我嘛，只能教他们放放枪而已。”

说话间，有人自花园的小门走进来，同那些学生们打了招呼。那人生得长眉细目，清瘦白皙，纵使穿一袭半新不旧的长衫，也难掩文雅纤丽气质。

“他是谁？”展耀隐隐觉得这人有些熟悉，总像是在哪里见过似的。

“程尔琢，港府大学建筑系的教授，联合会就是他一手办起来的。”白羽瞳这样骄傲的人物，提到此人倒真有几分钦佩，“据说日本军部悬赏三万花红买他的命，他倒像个没事人一样。”

程尔琢算不上年轻，面上有微微风霜痕迹，被学生们一口一个“老师”地叫着，一直颔首微笑的样子。他坐到钢琴前，调了调琴凳，回头冲指挥的学生点了一下头，学生们各自做好准备，他按下琴键。

琴声淙淙流淌，独唱的女学生有些紧张，余光瞥向程尔琢。程尔琢用鼓励的眼神看向她，示意她不必害怕，女学生深吸口气，开口唱：“谁人到过少年岭，少年岭上草青青……”

宴会上所有人的目光都被这群欢乐弹唱的师生所吸引，纷纷围聚过来。一曲唱完，程尔琢不卑不亢起身，朝众人一鞠躬，“联合会正值存亡之际，还望各位施以援手，程某不胜感激。”

没有人肯第一个接这烫手山芋，毕竟场内鱼龙混杂，谁也不知道有没有日本特务潜入，众人一路沉默，程尔琢的头便一直没有抬起来。展耀心内一动，正想开口，忽然人群外围有闹哄哄的吵嚷声，管家匆匆过来在白羽瞳耳边说了几句话，白羽瞳的脸色沉了几分。

闹事的是胜联升的坐堂哨牙宝生，坚称自己原本挂在门房的裘皮大衣里装的一块金表被偷，要搜查场内每一个人的随身手袋，嘴里骂得不干不净，“不知是哪个穷酸偷了爷的金表，是怕爷不把他的皮扒下来！”一双精光三角眼死盯着那帮大学生，看来是铁了心找茬。胜联升同日本人有来往算不上秘密，当下便有男学生咬紧了牙齿，把拳头捏得咯咯作响。哨牙宝生更是得寸进尺，讥诮道：“屎忽鬼老师教出来的也不是什么好货色。”这分明就是冲着程尔琢去了。

白羽瞳劝慰学生几句，让他们稍安勿躁，又同哨牙宝生说：“你既然说东西是在这里丢的，麻烦描述清楚那块金表的牌子为何，形状如何，购于何时，价值多少，我们这一屋子的警察在这里，难道还怕还不了你一个公道？”

程尔琢如此被辱，竟然也好修养地没有发怒，只是兀自站在钢琴胖，不理睬那些窃窃私语罢了。展耀分明看见他紧抓着钢琴边缘的指尖都在微微颤抖，想来他也不是毫无血气，只是为了顾全学生和白家的脸面而强自忍让。只是哨牙宝生何故如此蔑视程尔琢倒令展耀费解，直到他听见了那一声轻轻的咳嗽。

“宝生，你们胜联升同我权兴和常来常往，我可不知道你何时这样发达了。”那人从人群中走出，嘴边微微带着笑意，眼里却是一片寒霜。

哨牙宝生见李沐冲出来发话，讪讪笑道：“也是托李爷洪福。”众人这才惊觉，场内这斯文俊秀的沉默男人竟然就是赫赫有名的权兴和大佬李沐冲。连白羽瞳也是头一次见到这道上名头极盛的人物，对方看起来内敛文秀，但身架笔挺，脚尖攒劲，一瞧就知道是个练家子。

“程老师是我授业恩师，这帮学生便如我弟弟妹妹一般，我不信他们会偷拿东西。”李沐冲轻轻几句话却是极有分量，他向程尔琢投去一眼，程尔琢干脆背过身去。

“宝生，你也莫为难白先生一家。江湖事江湖毕，用不着兴师动众。”李沐冲又咳嗽了几声，用手指压了压额头，似是头疼难忍，“明日我派人送一只劳力士到你府上，你那裘皮大衣也穿久了，我再送你一领俄国带回来的新裘皮，如何？”

权兴和的当家李沐冲从来说一不二，如此服软给足了哨牙宝生面子，再要闹下去就是不识相了。哨牙宝生顿时眉开眼笑，拱拱手，“李爷慷慨。既然如此，今天我给李爷一个面子，不在这里讨嫌了，告辞。”

闹事者心满意足离开宴会，李沐冲向众人一抱拳，“打扰诸位雅兴。”他深深望了眼一直不曾转过头来的程尔琢，同白羽瞳等人告辞：“后会有期。”想了想，又取出支票本，签下一张支票轻轻放在钢琴上，低声道：“老师，我能做的只有这么多了。”

程尔琢闭紧双眼，一言不发。

回南天里，绿意朦胧。展耀的诊所终于挂牌，但普通民众对“专业诊治心理问题”这行说明极为不解。在他们看来，这间开在杂货店二楼的诊所跟英国人在九龙办的精神病院一样可怕，就算年轻文雅的医生常去棚户区义诊，也没办法让他们主动踏进诊所半步。白羽瞳坚信这是展耀地址选得不好，装修也太过穷酸，这样怎么能让人放心进来呢？他自作主张帮展耀新刷了一遍房子，又摆上舶来的桌椅家具。尽管收效甚微，他还是瘫在展耀问诊的椅子上喝波子汽水，毫无愧色，“至少现在这里看着顺眼多了。”

一个下雨的傍晚，展耀终于接待了他的第一位病患。李沐冲脸色比先前更黯淡了几分，整个人恹恹的，他身量不低，瘦得却如一棵枯木。展耀问他是如何找到这里的，李沐冲笑笑，“白沙赞极力同我推荐这里，我左右无事，这几天头疼得厉害，便过来瞧瞧。”他并非港岛出身，一口国语讲得标准动听，坐在展耀对面，真像漂泊的诗人。展耀心里明白，那双搁在桌子上的苍白的手，曾经染过怎样酷烈的红。

李沐冲的头疼是痼疾，辗转看了许多医生也不见好，怀疑是思虑过多所致。“没办法，日日要想着为兄弟们找口饭吃，想来想去，脑子疼得不行。”李沐冲开玩笑似的，“别人称我一声大佬，能为兄弟挣到饭吃才是大佬，否则便连衰仔也不如。”

权兴和内斗的事情，展耀从白羽瞳那里有所耳闻。李沐冲近年来深居简出，他成名很早，虽是盛年，但头疼不愈，身体眼见着差下去，帮内大小事务基本移交给几个结拜兄弟打理。

展耀提出要给李沐冲做个催眠，李沐冲不肯，“我怕说出什么不该说的，也怕展博士你听到什么不该听的。”他似乎只是把展耀当做了倾诉的对象，有一搭没一搭聊在大陆的往事，聊初来港岛学粤语的趣事，聊做学生时的鸡毛蒜皮。

“能和我说说你的老师程尔琢吗？”展耀试探着问，“你似乎和他有些误会？”

“算不上误会。我不算个好学生，老师不愿认我，怕是觉得我给他丢人。”李沐冲提起程尔琢的声音格外温柔，仿佛被旧日的回忆之锦裹缠着，一丝一缕都值得珍惜。“他太过倔强，孤身一人带着小孩，我要帮他，他总也不肯的。”

见他不愿意再说下去，展耀换了个话题，“怎么想到去学建筑的呢？”

“我十五岁时被父亲带去看建筑系的作品展览， 有个做成小房子的八音盒特别精巧可爱，我给深深迷住了，简直舍不得走，也不管人家卖不卖，硬是要买，那都是学生作品，人家自然是不答应的。我父亲看我实在喜欢，又折回去跟人商量，让我见一见作品的主人也好。”李沐冲停了一停，目光辽远，“他让我在咖啡馆等他，我看见他出了门，走过一条街，不知道哪里来的一颗子弹把他打死了。”

展耀静静听他说下去。“他希望我学建筑，我便去学了建筑。他希望我为国为民出力，可惜我命中注定只能做个烂仔。”

雨丝飘得更急了，衣角都要起雾。白羽瞳踏上吱呀作响的楼梯，正好和李沐冲擦身而过。李沐冲摘下帽子，冲白羽瞳微笑，“替我多谢展博士，今晚我可以睡个好觉了。”

白羽瞳进门的时候，展耀正在关窗。他没忍住问展耀：“李沐冲到底什么毛病？”展耀转过来，鬓角凉丝丝的，沉声道：“他没有病——他中毒了。”

时局一天天紧张起来，空袭警报响得越来越频繁。白羽瞳想要展耀暂停诊所，只在大学教书。展耀好不容易有了几个病人，自然不肯离开那片已经被视作危险区域的老街，白羽瞳拗不过他，给他搞来一把勃朗宁，嘱咐他随时带在身边。近来各股势力交缠，暗杀活动频频，白羽瞳在警局忙得脚不点地。偶然听闻他和展耀小时候常去的那家糖水铺要歇业，当即决定拉着展耀去吃最后一回。从中环坐缆车上山顶，意外遇见了李沐冲。更令人惊讶的是，李沐冲是和程尔琢一同现身的，他怀里还抱着个六七岁大的小男孩，眉眼细细，一看就知道是谁的孩子。

程尔琢脸上微红，有些局促的样子，李沐冲却很是大方，主动同白展二人打了招呼。展耀见他气色比先前好上许多，想必是和程尔琢冰释前嫌的缘故。之前他检查过李沐冲的眼膜、指甲和头皮，有非常明显的慢性中毒迹象。李沐冲去过医院，不可能不知道自己中了毒，只是不明白他出于什么考虑一直装聋作哑。

一行人在糖水铺里吃过招牌的白果糖水，小男孩又要去放风筝。程尔琢说家里有风筝，不必多买一个，李沐冲却二话不说去公园小贩那里买了一只燕子风筝，握着男孩的手教他把线扯得高高的，逗得孩子哈哈大笑。

白羽瞳看展耀目不转睛盯着那对不是父子胜似父子的一大一小，也去小贩那里买了只风筝，拿到手一看，却是一只黑黑的大脸猫。他把风筝放得高高的，又把线轴塞到展耀手里，展耀手忙脚乱接住线轴，听见白羽瞳说：“你去做自己想做的事情就好了，线我帮你牵着，跑不掉的。”

小孩子闹累了，被程尔琢搂在怀里睡去。风筝给好好收起来，李沐冲说：“幸好今天遇见了，免得来日还要告别。”

“告别？你们要离开香港？”白羽瞳问。

“老师决意北上参加抗战，我不放心他，自然也是要跟着去的了。”李沐冲边说边望着程尔琢，讲的虽是死生大事，语气却稀松平常，似乎只是在说今晚要去哪家酒楼吃饭一般。

“我走之后，联合会的事情还劳烦两位多多挂心。”程尔琢还是对这帮学生最放心不下，托付给白羽瞳和展耀他才能稍稍安心。

“什么时候出发？”展耀望向李沐冲，“剩下的事情都打点妥当了么？”

他指的是权兴和，偌大家业当真说不要就不要了。李沐冲微微颔首，“从前羁绊太多不得自由，白白浪费太多时间，想来我也是个蠢人。今后帮内的事情都由我屈二弟接手，我私人的产业已经悉数变卖，一份留给侄儿，剩下的都打算捐到滇西。”

“既然如此，那今天就算是践行了。”白羽瞳笑起来，挥挥手，打破这凝重气氛，“老板，再来五份木瓜奶。”

盛夏，暴雨如注。李沐冲在道上放出消息，宣布第二日金盆洗手，江湖哗然。各帮派大佬按照约定时间来到石楼参加仪式，却不见李沐冲人影。二弟屈从周面色极为难看，派手下找了一圈，遍寻不着。屈从周面沉如水，目光如冰，最后说：“去程尔琢那里找。”

程尔琢的宿舍里凌乱不堪，地上都是血迹，东西四处翻倒，只剩下一个哭得虚脱的孩子躲在床架之后，颠三倒四说不出话。这事很快惊动了警察，白羽瞳抱住惊吓过度的孩子，轻声哄劝：“不怕不怕，告诉我爸爸在哪里？”

孩子听到“爸爸”两个字，睁大了眼睛，满脸都是惊恐。

“爸爸被抓走了……爸爸死了！”他伸出小手牢牢抱住白羽瞳的脖子，用尽小小身躯的所有力气，哇一声哭出来，“爸爸死了！”

白羽瞳轻抚孩子后背，目光落在那只挂在墙面上已然残破的燕子风筝。染血的燕子在夜风里摇摇摆摆，说不出的凄凉。

那天倾盆大雨，道上的人和警队翻遍了整个香港，四处寻找李沐冲和程尔琢。日本军部要求安定为先，对办案横加阻挠。很快冲突就蔓延开来，半个岛屿在这个雨夜沸腾，四处听得到枪声。白羽瞳带人拘捕挑衅闹事者，不觉来到展耀诊所所在的老街，这里灯火稀微，不时有几声冷枪。白羽瞳心中焦急，展耀的诊所还开着灯，是最好不过的靶子。他放倒了几个趁乱想要抢劫杂货铺的蟊贼，顺着骑楼的楼梯走上去，迎面看见黑暗里两点星芒。展耀半倚在门口，朝楼下举起了手枪，看清来的是白羽瞳之后，肩膀终于松弛，在这兵荒马乱的夜里轻轻一笑。

“原来是你。”

“还好是我。”

雨水仿佛没有尽头。白羽瞳说完前因后果，忽然伸出手臂，紧紧抱了展耀一下。

“乖乖待在屋里，别给任何人开门。”

展耀拖住他的手，“我同你一起去。”说不定他还能从孩子口中问出更多的东西。

“小心！”白羽瞳耳廓一动，子弹破空而来，他一把压住展耀，两人躺在楼梯上大口喘气。

“这样你还要来？”白羽瞳贴着展耀的侧脸，无奈地笑了一声。

“线不是你帮我牵着吗？”展耀目光灼灼，“我信你。”

雨夜漫长，展耀从睡梦中醒来，身边剩个温暖的小坑，听得见厨房里做饭的声音。吃早餐时，白羽瞳提到蒋翎调查了李沐冲所有能查到的人际关系，他和老师程尔琢的关系似乎非同一般。她又查了程尔琢，这位活跃在上世纪三四十年代的建筑师迄今还留下不少作品，只是跟李沐冲同一年离奇失踪。

“其实我们跟程尔琢还有些缘分。”白羽瞳把蒋翎查到的照片给展耀看，“他是程锦树的曾祖父。”

程锦树的案子还在审理，辩护律师想要用人格分裂为程锦树无罪辩护，展耀却第一个出示了他精神正常的鉴定报告。

恰好今天有家拍卖行在拍卖程尔琢的几件建筑原始模型，蒋翎将时间地点发给白羽瞳和展耀。两人赶到时，正在竞拍的藏品并非模型，而是一座精致的八音盒。盒子顶部做成了房子的形状，只要旋动发条，音乐声响起，小房子的窗户就会弹开，可以看见有一个锡皮做成的小人在客厅里起舞。

白羽瞳拍下了那个八音盒。那个房子分明就是石楼的雏形，就连客厅里用的地板都是同一种。他小心翼翼拆开屋顶，房子内部的摆设和石楼没有差别。他们照着八音盒的构造复原了石楼内部的隔断，果然那股凄厉诡异的调子消失了，晚风吹来，屋子里叮叮咚咚似有欢乐琴音。

八音盒里，神龛正对的地板下面藏着发条，要通过推拉神龛打开。白羽瞳和展耀尝试着用同样的方法去推动神龛，再去叩击那附近的地板，果然听见空洞的回音。

包Sir想不到他们能查到这个份上，整个S.C.I.都投入到本案中。打开地下室密道之后，先行探路的赵富在对讲机里报告：“白Sir，通道口发现两具白骨。”

屈致远和屈浩华前来认尸。其中一具白骨左手小指短少了一截，屈致远叹口气，说：“是李爷，他为了救我父亲，曾经自断小指。”

另一具则是程尔琢无误，跟程锦树的DNA比对结果高度吻合。公孙的尸检结果是，两人都是被枪杀的，胸椎和肋骨部分有明显子弹挫削的痕迹。不过并非当场死亡，因为两人被发现时手还牢牢握在一起，多半是失血而死。

一桩几十年前的悬案落下帷幕，李沐冲和程尔琢被人枪杀在自家大宅的地下室。知道这个地下室的人并不多，嫌疑人不过那么几个。只是时过境迁，即便是加害者也埋骨多时，真相的意义不过是使使受害者能入土为安。

作为头号嫌疑人屈从周的儿子，屈致远接受了白羽瞳和展耀的审讯。他是屈从周的老来子，对当年的事情不甚了解，何况他身在话事人的位置上，有些秘密他必须和祖辈一样带入坟墓。他也老了，露出父亲晚年常见的颓唐神色。

他想起父亲老年痴呆之后，有一次屈浩华表孝心，给老人家带了一只风筝来，推爷爷出去散心。老人家浑浊的眼睛凝视着那只黑白相间的燕子风筝，喃喃：“大哥，我不爱这燕子的。改日我们去放蜻蜓的，好不好？”

父亲是真的老糊涂了。好还是不好有什么要紧，人免不了要在这江湖里打转，哪里容得你来挑挑拣拣。他现在头疼的是接下去要怎么跟李家那帮侄孙们纠缠，文明社会害得他的头痛病越来越厉害。在脑里的瘤子破裂之前，他必须将权兴和的荣光守到最后。

那座八音盒又被白羽瞳装了回去，就放在展耀公寓窗口。洛天去外地执行任务，他和展耀带着阳阳在公园放风筝。

风筝远飞越远，远到快看不见，远到飘飘摇摇飞向海边。

海上有点点帆船穿梭来去，如掠水而过的燕子。阳光猛烈，雾气消散。

随处起歌声。


	6. 再生

案发现场位于湾仔骆克道。闪烁着霓虹灯的巨大立式招牌连同酒吧一道被醒目的黄色警戒线围起来。街市上音响鼓噪，盖过警车的鸣笛，警察们只好背着双手将围观的群众拦在现场外围。长着东南亚面孔的女孩子们踩着厚底松糕鞋挤在人群中，将牛仔超短裙往上提起，露出黑色丝袜的边缘，在夜色里如蝴蝶般穿梭飞舞。她们手里都拿着烟盒，用半生不熟的粤语或者英语同看中的客户喊价，一根烟是一百蚊，三碗叻沙海鲜面的价格。男人们揽住她们送上来的腰肢，不动声色将烟盒里的五根烟抽走一根，而后用满怀期待的目光望向被浓妆遮住的麻木笑脸。

白羽瞳赶到现场时，展耀已经先一步到达。接到出警任务之前，他刚刚结束了一场在会展中心的学术演讲，赶到现场不过是十几分钟的车程。  
“现场什么情况？”白羽瞳戴上手套，边掀开厚重的丝绒幕布边问。发现尸体的现场是酒吧舞台正对的地下室，平时用一扇隐蔽的推拉门和表演用的小舞台隔开，入口藏在丝绒幕布内侧，一般观看表演的客人很难发现。  
按照规矩，痕检和照相员完成现场初步勘察后，法医会率先进入现场进行尸检。但白羽瞳和公孙他们到的时候，展耀已然站在死者身旁不知多久。双手环抱，微微低头，非常标准的沉思的神情。  
与神色冷静的展耀相比，第一眼看到现场的白驰急促地尖叫了一声，双手撑住墙壁，几乎要吐出来。  
死者姿态扭曲地跌倒在一堆电线和绳索之间，身上廉价闪亮的表演服脏乱不堪，连金色的假发都甩到了一边。她的双手垂落在两边耳侧，脖子上缠绕的黑色丝袜死死勒住了她的气管，迫使她死后仍保持着狰狞恐怖的表情。她的躯体像鱼那样从胸腔到小腹都被剖开，又凌乱地被针线缝住。有什么东西挣扎着从创口里破体而出，弯弯曲曲地盘踞在牵连着皮肉的线头之上，将滑腻的人体组织也带了出来，空气中弥漫着令人作呕的血腥味。  
就算是现场经验丰富的马韩都不禁皱眉，看清那东西的真容后，她立刻打开无线电呼叫增援：“现场有蛇，找渔农处的人过来。”  
公孙淡淡说：“不用担心，是条死蛇。”他蹲下去，用镊子将蛇从死者的血肉翻卷的腹部拖出来，细细端详了一番：“青竹蛇吗？”  
白羽瞳把手放在展耀肩膀上，拍了拍他：“没事吧，吓傻了？”  
展耀不理他，俯下身去看公孙手里那条血肉模糊的青竹蛇。“看起来还是条幼蛇。”白羽瞳在警校野外训练时学习过蛇类的知识，他天生胆子大，并不觉得这种身披鳞甲的爬虫有什么可怕，只不过把蛇缝进死者腹腔这种变态行为仍然超出一般人认知。  
“从尸斑和尸僵程度来看，死者死亡时间应当不超过五个小时。”公孙把蛇装进证物袋，解下那条黑色丝袜，观察着死者的头部，“死者颅骨后侧有一处击打伤痕，有少量出血，应该是钝器所致。没有意外的话，她应该是被脖子上的丝袜勒死的，全身呈现出非常明显的机械性窒息状态。至于其他方面的侵害和病理测验，要回到警局才能细查。”  
白羽瞳微微点头。他沿着画好的白线走了一圈，最终在死者脚边停下。那条勒死受害者的丝袜是从她自己身上脱下来的，刚才进来的时候，白羽瞳注意到那些正在录口供的舞女们穿着同样的黑色渔网袜。此刻死者光裸的大腿微微张开，正对着推拉门，任何一个进来的人都会被这诡异的画面所震撼。  
“故意的。”展耀也在白羽瞳身边停下，他微微蹙起眉头，“凶手刻意将尸体摆成这样侮辱性的姿势，是想让受害者即便是在死后也要遭受羞辱。”  
“你的意思是仇杀的可能性更高？”白羽瞳和展耀对视一眼。  
展耀露出思索的神情，“你注意到没有，整个现场的仪式感非常强烈。除了死者之外，凶手几乎没有破坏现场的其他东西。受害者的腹部被剖开，按理说流血会把这里弄得一片糟，但实际上凶手连一个脚印都没留下，就连那些电线都没有扯乱，说明他的目的性非常明确，作案手法十分干净利落，有极端强烈的复仇欲望或是使命感。”  
“使命感？”白羽瞳捡起落在死者脚边的香奈尔小坤包。坤包上的搭扣摔开了，里面的物品却并未掉落，仍旧妥帖地待在各自的夹层里。“看来凶手还好心地帮忙把东西收了回去，现在做变态的门槛这么高了？”  
赵富进来报告：“酒吧的老板来了，白Sir你看？”白羽瞳冲他点了下头，让马韩留下继续协助公孙，径自往门外走了。  
白驰总算缓过来，想跟白羽瞳解释什么，可白羽瞳看也没看他就开门出去了。他只好抹了抹眼睛站到赵富身边，小声说：“赵哥，我跟你做笔录去。”  
展耀摸了摸他的手臂以示安慰，“没事，多练练就好了。那只老鼠办案的时候就这个脾气，你别多想。”说完跟上白羽瞳走了出去。  
白驰“嗯”了声，点点头。  
公孙整理好工具站起身，随手将箱子塞到了白驰怀里，“放车上去，别碰坏了。”  
白驰盯着透明箱子里那条血淋淋的死蛇，脸唰一下子绿了。赵富和马韩一人扶住他一边肩膀，深表同情：“小白驰，节哀啊。”

酒吧的老板名叫秦镜池，是个三十多岁的高瘦男人，戴一副金丝眼镜，面容英俊，衣着不俗，不像是夜店老板，倒像个文人。  
秦镜池请白羽瞳和展耀在包厢沙发上坐下，招呼侍者开了瓶洋酒。  
白羽瞳没有接杯子：“工作期间，不得饮酒。”  
秦镜池做恍然大悟状，又命人换茶过来。  
“秦经理，不用忙了，我们不是来叙旧的。你的职工被店内被谋杀身亡，你似乎并不紧张的样子？”展耀直视着秦镜池的眼睛，但镜片后的目光坦然自若，并无躲闪。  
秦镜池长长叹了口气，从桌上的烟盒抽出一支烟，特意问一句：“介意我抽烟吗？”得到允许后，他点起烟深深吸了几口，片刻之间半支烟便下去了，只余一点灰烬落在玻璃台面上。  
他的嗓音在烟雾中变得疲惫而喑哑，语调格外无情：“白Sir，展博士，我们搵食不易，日做夜做挨生挨死，冇咁多时间想咁多嘢，只希望太平无事。你知噶，呢条街日日都死人，我有心理准备。”  
“心理准备。”白羽瞳重复了一遍这四个字，冷冷挑起一边唇角，“女孩子惨死也可以当无事发生过的心理准备？”  
秦镜池摁灭香烟，双手交握放在小腹上，微微侧头，似乎对白羽瞳的责难很是无奈。他老练的脸上那丝虚弱的神情却没逃过展耀的眼睛——秦镜池不过是在虚张声势罢了。  
“死者的作案手段极其残忍，而且有明显的报复欲望。”展耀开口的时候一直紧盯着对面的秦镜池，生怕错过每一个细微的表情，“几年前我们在元朗也侦破过一起针对酒吧舞女的谋杀案，凶手最后连酒吧的保安和老板都没放过。所以秦先生，为了你自身安全考虑，我认为你最好的选择就是配合我们警方工作。”  
听完展耀的话，秦镜池原本一直握着的手忽然松开了。他儒雅的脸上甚至露出一丝安慰的神色，“那是自然，我肯定会配合阿Sir们办案的。”顿了顿，表情又变得落寞，“其实我店里这批女孩子，个个都很命苦，小小年纪出来搵食。有时候看着她们，我就想起我妹妹。两位不知道吧，其实我是内地人，我一家老小都还留在内地。”  
“你是广东人？”秦镜池的粤语说得极好，白羽瞳并未觉得有生硬之处。  
“不是，”秦镜池笑了，换成字正腔圆的普通话，“我是西北人，念大学才来香港。粤语嘛，也是后来学的。”  
秦镜池突然抛出自己的身世，有些向警方展现自己诚意的意思在。  
白羽瞳心内了然，又问秦镜池：“今天白天你都在哪里？”  
秦镜池思索了一下，回答：“我和一个朋友有约，今天都在她那边。”  
“哪位朋友？”展耀借着问。  
“你们应该也认识她。”秦镜池抬起手臂指向窗外，点了点那正在对面大楼LED屏幕上微笑的女明星，“苏琳娜小姐，我们是好多年的朋友了。”  
他转过脸，又笑着补充了一句：“他们那样的人总有些不想拿到台面上来说的朋友，不是吗？”  
白羽瞳当然听得懂他的弦外之音，和展耀一同起身告辞。  
“放心，我们警局不是无良杂志社，会给你和苏琳娜小姐起个化名的。”白羽瞳在门前停了一停，回过头，看向秦镜池，“如果你们真正清白的话。”

白羽瞳和展耀走出酒吧，围观的人群还未散去。街市流光璀璨，各国国旗在灯箱和立牌边招摇，被夜风逗弄得煽情地舞动着。比起有着一楼一凤的旺角深水埗，骆克道更像是外国人寻欢作乐的天堂。白天这里冷清萧疏，酒吧大多关门歇业。到了夜晚，这里就热闹非凡，像一锅煮沸的靓汤，活色生香，只等人们来参加飨宴。在这里招徕生意的多是价格便宜的南亚和东南亚女人，主顾则是有心猎艳的外国男人们。秦镜池能在这里开一间全是中国人撑起来的店面，想必能量不小。他能和视后苏琳娜交游，就是这份能量的明证。  
王韶对现场进行了初步走访，同白羽瞳报告：“死者名叫梅秀琪，周围人都叫她阿May，今年刚满十九岁，一年前来酒吧当女招待，后来又开始做演出嘉宾和跳舞女郎。她是南丫岛出身，父母都死了，家里还有一个念中学的弟弟，全靠她养着，目前没有稳定的男友。今晚八点本来有她的演出，下午三点，跳舞的女孩子们约好了彩排，但阿May没有出现，打她电话也没有回，她平时工作不是很认真，所以当时所有人都以为她是翘班出去逛街，并没有在意。晚上演出开始前，阿May还是没有出现，领班发火要大家都去找阿May，跟她平时比较要好的叫CIci的女孩子在地下室发现了尸体，当时是七点四十分左右，然后我们八点零五分到的现场进行勘察。”  
“那个地下室平时是做什么用的？”白羽瞳问。  
“哦，这个我有问。”王韶翻着笔记本，“这个地下室是为了魔术表演和舞蹈表演隔出来的，平时就堆放一些电线和道具，算个杂物间吧。因为那里有个小道和酒吧后门相连，所以有时候店里员工也会抄地下室的近道来上工。”  
王韶把酒吧保安画的地下室示意图递给白羽瞳和展耀。从发现尸体的地点向西延伸，果然有狭小的通道和后门相连，当初为了消防达标所留的通道成了员工偶尔穿行的小路。尸体没有移动的痕迹，也就是说案发地就是第一现场。依照时间来判断，阿May应该是在三点左右赶来彩排，为了节省时间走了地下室的小路，然后遭遇伏击被害。  
问题是：知道这条小路的人都有谁？谁又能对受害者的行程掌握得那么清楚？  
白羽瞳向王韶正色道：“你和赵富负责把被害人的社会关系摸排清楚，尤其是店内人员和熟客，我要知道他们每个人今天在哪里，都干了些什么，一个不准漏，明早的案情分析会我就要听汇报。通知蒋翎调查受害者的通讯记录，我要知道她死前的活动状况，对了，顺带把秦镜池的底细一起查一查。另外，让马韩盯着秦镜池，有任何异动立刻向我报告。”  
“Yes, sir!”王韶立正回应，还等着白羽瞳下一步指示。  
展耀戳了下白羽瞳的肩膀，提醒他：“还有白驰呢。”  
“哦，对，让白驰负责走访周边人群。他做过巡警，这片他比较熟悉。”白羽瞳挥了挥手，“现在，解散。”  
王韶走后，展耀才抱着手臂说：“你今天对你弟弟可真不够友好。”  
“工作的时候只谈chain of command，不谈兄弟亲情。”白羽瞳不解，“再说了，我对他有哪里不好？查案的时候我就只想着案情，哪里顾得上那么多弯弯绕绕的东西。”  
“你把人晾那么久，人家还以为你又看不起他了。”展耀笑着摇摇头，“真不愧都是姓白的，不是一家人，不进一家门。”  
“我们姓白的怎么了？”白羽瞳反唇相讥，“展大博士，你也没少吃我们白家的饭嘛！”  
展耀无法反驳，他昨晚才喝了白妈妈煲的青红萝卜猪肺汤，面对白羽瞳多少有些底气不足。  
白羽瞳得寸进尺，笑着挑起半边眉毛，故意拖长声音：“对了，展博士，我怎么不记得我办过元朗的舞女谋杀案呢？”  
那是展耀临时编造来诈秦镜池的，没想到被白羽瞳捉住了把柄，他用一副你一个堂堂心理学博士又来骗人的表情，笑笑望向颇觉心虚的展耀。  
展耀偏过脸，用拳头抵住嘴唇轻咳一声，索性把话题转移到案情上去：“凶手往被害人肚子里塞蛇，应该有一定的象征意义，应当通知王韶他们特别留意有宗教倾向的人员。”  
白羽瞳不置可否，他的面庞在夜风中坚毅而肃然，视线如有重量般压在那面流光溢彩的招牌上。展耀顺着他的视线看过去，霓虹灯管紧紧缠绕在方正的巨大招牌边缘，首尾相连，正是一条衔尾蛇的形状。  
招牌上刻着酒吧的名字，正在夜色中散发莹莹光芒。  
——再生海。

白羽瞳无法理解展耀对于街头小吃的热爱，在他看来没有什么比得上自家老妈煲的靓汤。展耀则不然，他丝毫不介意穿着高定西装去跟上班族和打工仔们一起排一份肠粉。白羽瞳怀疑展耀想要在附近走走的提议并不是为了勘查凶手可能的逃跑路线，而是为了填饱肚子，好找借口避开和展爸爸那顿尴尬的晚餐。  
展耀在谢斐道的一家小店面门口停下，转过头问白羽瞳：“你饿不饿？”不待白羽瞳回答，便径自走进店内，拣了张靠窗的小桌子坐下，对老板娘喊：“两碗米王，一例烧鹅拼盘，唔该。”  
店内粘腻的地面令素有洁癖的白羽瞳望而生畏，他顿觉在杀人现场都比在这闹哄哄的苍蝇小馆好过。展耀则好整以暇地看着他，嘴角噙笑。  
矮墩墩的店老板催他：“快落座啦，我哋好忙嘅！”白羽瞳这才不情不愿在那塑料凳子上坐下，不忘抽出纸巾狠狠揩净桌面。展耀把纸巾旁的小标示牌转过来给白羽瞳看——“浪费可耻。”  
店内人来人往，生意火爆。来客并不都是街坊阿公和阿嬷，也有不少西装革履的精英人士埋头吃着肠粉。展耀点的米王实际便是熬得稀稠的白粥，老板利索地把两份热腾腾的白粥送上来，又火速送上烧味拼盘，色泽金黄，鲜香诱人，连白羽瞳都被这味道硬是勾了过去。  
“饭呢，是不会光看看就饱了的。”展耀舀起一勺白粥，吹了吹，送进嘴里，露出回味的神情。  
“有这么好吃？”白羽瞳不信，他做好心理建设，犹豫再三，终于尝了一口白粥。其实用的米未必有多金贵，胜在火候到位，鲜香滚烫。忙碌一日之后能尝到一碗清香的白粥，确实是对肠胃的无比慰藉。他又试着尝了尝拼盘里的烧鹅，有股淡淡果香，应该使用果木烤制的，想不到这种街边小摊还这么讲究。  
“白Sir，怎么样？不像你想的那样无法入口吧？”展耀看着白羽瞳自觉夹起了半边鹅腿，露出几分得意笑容。  
“展博士，我发现你找吃的功夫见长。”白羽瞳故意顿了一下，“看来也用不着我再去帮忙煮饭了。”  
“白羽瞳，你要不要那么小心眼。”展耀哭笑不得，“你做饭最好吃，行了吧？”  
“我妈第一，我第二。”白羽瞳居然还大言不惭地认了下这种马屁。  
展耀十分无语地在桌子底下踹了白羽瞳一脚，白羽瞳用迅捷的动作躲开，他把手放在嘴边朝门口的老板娘喊：“再加一份肠粉。”

湾仔这一带有著名的空中走廊，从轩尼诗道的天桥走上去，几公里的路程完全可以在空中完成，仿佛太空漫步。那些交错的路口经过精心设计，看似错综复杂，实则脉络合理，绝少使人迷路。展耀和白羽瞳走到天桥上，望下去全是车水马龙，行人和车辆如同在海水中逐流而去的微小生物，无时无刻不在前进，而空中长廊则如静止的珊瑚，吞吐着不息的人流。  
展耀站在天桥边，灯光衬得他侧脸温柔。在这永不停止的人流中，有紧握招工启事的青年，有收工返家的父母，有嬉笑打闹的学生，有律师、教师、医生、流浪汉和背包客，有杀人者，有救人者，有下一个被害人。这是命运交叉的路口，在短暂的相聚之后，所有人都马不停蹄投入各自的别离。  
而展耀和白羽瞳的工作，是为那些已经离开的人刻下属于他们的墓志铭。无论度过的是多么卑微平庸的人生，每个人都有在世上做最后陈述的权利。这是展耀坚信生而为人所能拥有的最低限度的安慰，尽管绝大部分时候，这安慰都来得太迟。  
“你看，这里像不像一个鸟巢？”展耀突然这么问白羽瞳。  
这些蔓延盘旋的天桥和步道重重叠叠，宛如精巧的鸟巢，却没有一只倦鸟能在此停留。香港是永不停歇的城市，全香港三万警察都在为这高速运转保驾护航。  
“你记不记得你国中的时候有次写作文，说香港就像个大鸟巢，人们像候鸟一样飞来又飞去，却不会在这里永久停留，结果被老师在全班面前朗读，”展耀笑起来，“还特意跟你爸爸打电话说你写得真好，要送去区里参赛。”  
“这种事情你都记得。”白羽瞳上学的时候最不喜欢写作文，更怕老师当众念他写的作文，比遭了批评还难受。  
“能笑话你的事情我每件都记得。”展耀眨了下眼睛，“谁让我们一出生就认识呢？”  
“就不能允许我超常发挥一次啊？”白羽瞳自认不是什么文采风流的人，他望着天桥下熙熙攘攘的人群，把手臂撑在栏杆上。“既然大家都是候鸟，我们就是鸟类守护者咯。”  
“什么烂比喻。”展耀失笑，“那你转职到渔农处比较合适。”  
白羽瞳没来得及再说下去，手机响了起来。  
蒋翎来的电话：“白Sir，我查到这个秦镜池六年前曾经卷进一起刑事案件，被警方起诉过。”  
白羽瞳和展耀四目交接，“什么罪名？”  
“自卫杀人。”  
会议室里全员到齐，投影仪上正一张张播放着现场的照片。根据公孙的验尸报告，阿May的死亡时间在昨天下午三点到五点之间，死因是机械性窒息，脑后曾受过钝器击打，根据伤口形状和凹陷程度以及在死者头发里找到的纤维判断，凶手应该在钝器上包裹了毛巾或者手帕一类的织物。结合赵富和王韶对店内员工所做的口供，案发当日，被害人在下午三点到五点之间来到酒吧，为了抄近路选择走地下室的小道，遭遇凶手伏击。凶手用包着织物的钝器从背后袭击被害人，使其失去反抗能力，而后脱下被害人的丝袜将其勒死，并剖开被害人的腹腔，将青竹蛇缝进了被害人的腹部，最后将被害人双腿打开，调整成正对门口的姿势。  
“真是丧心病狂啊。”王韶感慨，他接到白羽瞳的眼神，唰唰翻开笔记本，“我和赵富昨天去查了这个阿May的人际关系，她除了一个在念中学的弟弟外没有别的亲人在来往，原本的朋友也因为她欠债不还而同她绝交。一年前她到再生海酒吧上班，店内的同事说她工作态度并不认真，和一部分客人纠缠不清，经常问客人讨要礼物之类的。带她出台的那些客人我们也查了，都有不在场证明。”  
“她为什么欠债不还？”白羽瞳问。  
“被害人十五岁时遭遇过火灾，父母都在火灾中去世，我们查了医疗记录，当时她有烧伤，做整容手术做了很久，因此欠下了一大笔债务，都是问亲友借的钱，知道还不上就直接离家躲债去了。”王韶说，“她的朋友说当时都以为她烧伤有多严重，不借给她钱良心不安，后来发现她还拿那钱去做了全脸整容，所以大家都跟她绝交了。”  
白羽瞳的指尖在尸检报告中“面部存在整容痕迹”那一行小字下面重重划了一道。  
“昨天的监控我们也看了，确实看到被害人在下午三点左右拐进了骆克道，但现在的监控都只照路面，进了巷子就看不清了，无法判断是否有尾随。”赵富补充。  
白羽瞳沉吟片刻，让蒋翎来说她那边的情况。  
“被害人生前最后几通电话都是打给弟弟的，昨天她弟弟过来认尸，说姐姐一直打电话让他好好备考。被害人和那些客人的来往都是通过社交软件，我对聊天记录进行了初步排查，尚未发现异常。”蒋翎把存放秦镜池资料的文件夹递给白羽瞳，“至于酒吧老板秦镜池，他在六年前曾经因为自卫杀人被起诉过，后来法官判定他无罪释放，之后两三年的资料我目前还找不到，那段时间他简直就像是人间蒸发了。现在他开的这家酒吧是三年前登记注册的，我查了一下当时的资料，一起入股的还有项元高和曲远哲。”  
“项元高……难道是那个苏琳娜的经纪人？”王韶的八卦心被挑了起来。  
“对，就是他。”蒋翎点头，“那个曲远哲是律师协会的副理事长，有名的讼棍。”  
“马韩呢，你那边情况怎么样？”白羽瞳边打开文件夹边问。  
“昨晚秦镜池离开酒吧后直接回九龙湾的家了。我一直跟着他，并没有发现什么异常，也没见到有人来找他。”马韩说。  
“秦镜池的卷宗取出来了吗？”一直沉默不语望着幻灯片的展耀终于开口，伸手接过马韩递来的卷宗。  
白羽瞳凑过来看了一眼，眉心微微蹙起。他将文件夹里那张秦镜池的标准照抽出来，放到卷宗附带的被害者梁凤章的照片旁边。  
两张几乎一模一样的面孔。  
白羽瞳让蒋翎调出秦镜池当年大学入学时的照片，将三张照片一起投影到屏幕上。  
那张入学照里的秦镜池尚带几分腼腆稚气，而工商登记的标准照里他面无表情，冷肃如冰，嘴角平平抿成一条直线，像极了梁凤章在接受医院管理局调查时留下的影像。  
众人望着屏幕上的三张照片，背后生出些凉意。  
梁凤章的眼睛在镜片后微微眯起，就好像早就猜到了他迟早会在杀死自己的凶手身上复活一样。

秦镜池坐在桌子后面，平静地看着对面的白羽瞳和展耀。他并不奇怪自己为什么会被传唤到警局，也没有提出要律师陪同的要求。  
“秦先生，六年前你曾经因杀人案被起诉，最后被法庭判处正当防卫无罪释放，这没错吧？”白羽瞳开门见山。  
秦镜池点头，并没有不愿意提起这段往事的意思：“没错。不过这件事情，跟我店里的案子没有关系吧？”  
“有没有关系我们警方会自行判断，你只需要配合我们回答问题。”白羽瞳把梁凤章的相片举到秦镜池面前，“你杀死的，是这个人？”  
秦镜池偏了偏头，笑笑：“你们警方的档案里不都有写吗？”  
“十年前，你通过一个交流项目获得了来香港进修医学的机会。你的家境不好，所以你很珍惜这个机会，希望能出人头地。不幸的是，这个培训班采取的是甄选淘汰制度，每一年都会淘汰成绩末位的学生。你虽然极度刻苦，但基础却和大城市来的同学相差甚远，渐渐地，你感受到了被淘汰的危机，同时你还要打几份工，为全家的生计操心，那想必是一段非常艰苦的日子吧。”展耀盯着秦镜池的脸，试图捕捉他脸上每一处微小的情绪变化，“某天，你在经常登录的医学论坛里看到了一则招聘诊所助手的广告，待遇非常优厚，你很心动。奇怪的是，你周围那些条件优秀的同学们去面试这家诊所都铩羽而归。你怀着忐忑不安的心情来到诊所，却意外地被选中了，这时候你才发现，原来那位Dr.梁和你长得很像，你大概觉得这就是上天给你的机缘。梁医生对你很好，事无巨细，倾囊相授，给了你在医学院都等不到的上手术台的机会。但你要参加新一轮的甄别考试，只好向他提出辞呈。梁医生不想你离开，因此只好把你关起来。”  
秦镜池静静听着，甚至扯出了一丝微笑，“没错，我的粤语也是跟他学的。如果他没有那样对我，我会一直把他当做老师来尊敬。”  
“你被他关了整整半年。期间他不停给你的脸做手术，在你身上复刻了一个他。”展耀把一直覆在桌子上的镜子立起来摆到秦镜池面前，那张宛如用尺子精心测量过的脸出现在镜子里。  
“那时候他的手已经不稳了，这里，这里，还有这里，”秦镜池的手指顺着右侧面颊点下来，细看之下，那些被鬓发隐藏着的肌肤已然扭曲，“全是瑕疵。”  
“一个酗酒过量的瘾君子当然不可能有一双稳定的手。”白羽瞳他们看过医院管理局对梁凤章调查的备忘录，他很早就有骗购处方药品和非法为人整容的记录，但他也是圈内公认的天才，几乎来者不拒，因此被吊销执照后还有不少人偷偷找他动手术。  
“我原本不想杀他，只想逃出去。我胆子小，从没想过杀人的。”秦镜池要了一根烟，“那天我终于找到机会，趁他出门忘记关窗，想从窗口翻出去。但他居然中途折返，发现我想逃跑就大发雷霆，拿刀子想要刺我。我当时被刺中了手臂，头脑一片空白，只有一个想法就是夺刀，等我清醒过来，他已经躺在地上浑身是血了。后来一系列事情我都迷迷糊糊的，被放出来以后我也不能再上学，好在还有个受害者保护计划能让我留在香港。我做了一段时间零工，突然有人来找我，问我还做不做手术。”  
“找你的人是谁？”白羽瞳问。  
“项元高，你们应该知道他是谁。”秦镜池抖掉一点烟灰，“我就是通过他认识苏珊娜小姐的。”  
“所以，现在是你在做整容手术？”白羽瞳和展耀感到冥冥中有一条线索将所有片段串联了起来。  
“我没这样说过，上庭我会否认的。”秦镜池笑着掐掉了剩下的烟，“多谢你们的招待，我可以走了吗？”

秦镜池没有走成，白羽瞳坚持要将他扣留48小时。全港知名的状王曲远哲带着手下的律师气势汹汹杀进警局，王韶和赵富被推出去当了人墙。展耀只用一句话就使两人就范：“撑到明天，我就告诉你们苏琳娜到底整没整过容。”  
他和白羽瞳则被包Sir赶去出席一个警局表彰大会。白羽瞳以手上人命案子来推脱都不行，包Sir的态度很坚决：“你们的职责是什么？是保护香港市民的生命财产安全。点保障啊？不是靠你白羽瞳单枪匹马就得噶，靠的是全香港三万警察共同努力！这个表彰大会你们必须去参加，代表的是总署的重视，明白不明白？”  
白羽瞳懒洋洋应了声：“明白。”他只想速战速决，发动引擎，加大马力，载着展耀一路飙到了湿地公园。  
他实在想不通为什么警局的表彰大会居然会和渔农处的观鸟大会一起开幕，包Sir在电话里咆哮，政府预算不是你们该关心的事情，你俩乖乖给我颁完奖回来就行。展耀望着两道挂在一起的横幅，调侃白羽瞳：“这下你真的可以考虑转岗了。”  
白羽瞳作为前重案组组长和现S.C.I.老大，自然是要上台发言几句。他不喜欢应付这类场合，但是底下那些刚毕业的小警察们满怀憧憬的目光令他觉得不好敷衍。年轻人的脸在日光下闪闪发亮，连汗珠都晶莹。他下意识去找展耀，展耀坐在第一排，恰好在温煦的阳光里对他微笑。  
“做警察真的好辛苦的，工作又多，薪水又低，还冒生命危险。你们中如果有人想要转行，我觉得渔农处就很不错。”白羽瞳停了一停，底下都笑起来。“条路自己拣，扑街唔好喊。做我们这一行，会遇到很多无力掌控的事情，会遇到很多匪夷所思的事情，也许不是每个问题都能找到答案，但我们得不停追问，追问，追问。无论什么阻碍，都不能阻挡我们去接近真相，即使有时候真相不像我们所期盼的那样。今天拿奖章的警员，都是在这条路上坚持了很久的人，我由衷钦佩你们。”  
白羽瞳挺身立正，敬了个标准的礼。小年轻们眨着亮晶晶的眼睛鼓掌，对白羽瞳无比崇拜。  
展耀递了咖啡给坐到他身边的白羽瞳，挑起眉毛，语带笑意：“白Sir不错嘛，我没发现你做公关也很有天赋，真的很inspiring哦。”  
“展博士，我会把你这句当做对我形象的夸奖。”白羽瞳喝了一口咖啡，皱起眉头，“又有糖又有奶，这是你的，我的是清咖啦。”  
渔农处的副处长登上舞台，马上就要举办放飞他们所救助鸟群的仪式。鸟群在笼子里扑楞着翅膀，鼓动的双翼即将重获自由。  
“三、二、一。”鸟笼被工作人员同时打开，无数飞鸟破笼而出，飞向蓝天。来参加活动的众人深受感动，发出惊叹，不时有按下相机快门的声音。  
白羽瞳把属于展耀的那杯咖啡塞回他手里，展耀却仰着头，恍若未觉。他伸出手在展耀面前晃了晃，“发什么呆呢？”  
展耀额头沁出了细密的汗珠，眼睛无法从空中的鸟群移开。澄净碧蓝的天空如同幕布，鸟群在苍穹中盘旋起落，宛如被恶魔的笔触所勾画出的图腾——它们首尾相衔，循环往复，黑色的斑点在幕布上麇集弥合，如漩涡般旋转着，像极了不断吞吃自己的衔尾蛇。  
展耀握紧拳头，猛地站起来，连那杯咖啡也顾不得。幸好白羽瞳眼疾手快，托住了咖啡。展耀咬着牙齿，回头在人群中张望。那不过是一张张模糊平凡的面孔，恶魔会在此现身吗？  
他的视线捕捉到了一丝熟悉的微笑，一瞬即逝。他急匆匆朝着那方向奔过去，却没有发现任何对方存在的迹象，角落里坐着的都是些渔农处的退休职工而已。  
但那股气息他死也不会认错。是赵爵。  
他还想接着寻找，手腕却被强有力的手掌拖住了。白羽瞳将他拉向自己，目光中满是担忧：“展耀，你没事吧？”  
“蛇。”展耀吐出这个字的时候浑身都在发冷，他在思考赵爵在什么地方给过他暗示，他大意了，竟然浑然不觉。  
“哪里有蛇？”白羽瞳揽住展耀的肩膀，将他护在自己身后。  
展耀越过白羽瞳的肩头再次望向天空，鸟群已然四散而去，天空依旧清澈蔚蓝，漂亮得像是假的。

白羽瞳坚持送展耀回家。他做了些白粥，监督展耀喝完。那是他姐姐送来的特级米，熬粥粒粒清香饱满，品质要胜出昨晚他们喝的米王许多，展耀却是一副食不知味的模样。  
“张嘴。”白羽瞳夹起一筷子腌好的青瓜，送到展耀嘴边。  
“我又不是小孩子。”展耀躲开筷子，舀了粥送进嘴里，被烫得直哈气。  
“看吧，你这种猫舌头，连饭都不会好好吃。”白羽瞳给他递水杯，展耀就着他的手灌下半杯水，才感觉好受些。  
“现在可以说了吧？”白羽瞳放下水杯，“你下午到底看见了什么？”  
展耀不语，他伸出手指，蘸着水渍在桌子上画下了那个诡异的图形。  
“这是……衔尾蛇？”白羽瞳认出这个图形和秦镜池的酒吧招牌的形状极其相似。但他下午也看了放飞的过程，却没有看到鸟群曾经排成这样的行列。  
“是赵爵。”展耀叹了口气，“他给我下了暗示。”  
下午会场的人员嘈杂，关键指令可能藏在某些看似无心的交谈中，也有可能藏在慷慨激昂的演讲陈词里，几乎无法追溯源头。  
“他为什么要给你暗示？”白羽瞳对赵爵全无好感，只觉得他怪力乱神，不时骚扰展耀，着实可恶。“而且，他是怎么知道我们在调查这件案子的？”  
展耀摇了摇头，他也毫无头绪。起身来到窗前，夜色深沉，将他倒映在玻璃之上。他抬起手，玻璃上的人也抬起手；他偏过头，玻璃上的人也偏过头。  
同出一辙，如影随形。  
就像梁凤章和秦镜池。  
展耀将手指贴在冰凉的玻璃上，深呼吸让自己冷静下来。  
“或许梁凤章，是故意让秦镜池杀死自己的。”

“展博士你猜的没错，我查到了梁凤章的医疗记录，他在七年前罹患淋巴癌，当时医生断言他活不过一年。”蒋翎把找到的记录向众人展示，“此后他没有接受手术或者保守治疗，而是通过骗购麻醉类药品以及酗酒来压制疼痛。”  
“他的那些病人我也都一一排查过了，”白驰的记性好，所有资料都被他装进脑子里，“梁凤章之前曾经帮很多没有条件做整容手术的穷人无偿手术，即使是别人不想收治的病人，只要他觉得难度系数够高，就算不收钱他也会帮人家做手术的。”  
“这么说，这人还挺好心？”赵富插了一句。  
“不是的。”白驰连连摇头，“他好像把这个当做一种游戏吧，他最喜欢的是帮人家做变性手术，因为难度够高，一般的比如唇腭裂手术，他根本都不做的。”  
“所以，这个梁凤章在知道自己命不久矣之后，特意找了和自己长相相似的秦镜池，培养他做继承人，甚至用囚禁这种极端手段改造他的相貌，最后再诱使秦镜池杀掉自己？”王韶梳理了一遍逻辑，“他图什么呀？”  
展耀的手指点在悬挂在白板上的那张梁凤章的照片，同逝者的目光交汇，竟有种梁凤章在淡淡微笑的错觉。  
“他要让秦镜池代替自己活下去。秦镜池一旦杀死了他，也就再也无法摆脱他了。”  
他背过身，抱住手臂，露出思索的样子：“之前我们把重点放在秦镜池身上，其实是走了弯路。凶手应该和梁凤章更相关，而秦镜池则是他报复的镜像。蛇，象征着嫉妒和复仇，也象征着再生和丰产。凶手把蛇缝进被害人的肚子肯定是意有所指。这个人应该是梁凤章手底下的失败品，对梁凤章有着极度恨意。他没有对受害者进行性侵害，而是将她摆成了羞辱性的姿势，说明他要么没有性能力，要么厌恶和恐惧女性特征。但同时他又将受害者的皮包收拾干净，甚至连口红都旋了回去，这表示他有整理癖和控制欲，而且对女性化的事物有向往，极有可能存在性别认知错乱。接下来，我们要重点排查梁凤章生前的病患，尤其是和他有过医疗纠纷的变性者。这类病患可能没有正式登记，大多是一个带一个彼此介绍来的，最好是顺藤摸瓜。”  
“明白。”众人异口同声答复，各自回到工位去投入工作。  
“白驰，你等等。”刚想走的白驰被白羽瞳勾住了脖子，“肚子饿不饿，要不要跟我们俩去吃点东西？”  
白驰受宠若惊，眼巴巴望着展耀：“真、真的？”  
展耀微笑：“当然是真的。”  
三人路过审讯室时，展耀往窗内看了眼还没被放走的秦镜池。秦镜池似乎感应到他的目光，微微抬起头和他对望了一眼，而后转开目光，饶有兴趣地盯住那只绕着白炽灯管不停扑闪的飞蛾。

白驰看着那碗端上来的蛇羹，欲哭无泪。他怎么也想不到，白羽瞳和展耀竟然带他来深水埗吃蛇羹。  
白羽瞳理直气壮：“小白驰，我们换个思路来看问题。香港的青竹蛇算得上普遍，虽然不至于致命，但也不是无毒，那么谁没事会去抓蛇玩呢？”  
“白Sir你的意思是，凶手很可能是给蛇羹店供货的？”白驰不敢看店家招牌上那花花绿绿令人毛骨悚然的图片，“但是这碗里面好像没有青竹蛇……”  
“所以才要你慢慢找，”白羽瞳从钱包里抽出几张纸币拍在桌上，“我请客。”  
展耀拍了拍他的肩膀，以资鼓励，“你加油。”  
白羽瞳的手机再度响起来，“什么事？”  
“白Sir，又有人被杀了。”王韶的声音格外焦灼慌乱，“一模一样的死法。”  
白羽瞳和展耀快步往车子走去，白驰跟着两人站起来，被白羽瞳吼了回去：“你在这里好好找，蛇羹店、中药店、蛇油厂，通通给我翻个遍，找不到青竹蛇别回来见我。”

这次的凶杀现场不在酒吧，而在出租屋内，死者同样是“再生海”的员工，被大家称作Lily。公孙面对和上次几乎一模一样的凶案现场，冷冷说了句：“没有创意。”他从死者腹中拖出一条披挂着血肉的青竹蛇，得出结论：“和上次那条差不多长。”  
展耀蹲下来问公孙：“能看出她整没整过容吗？”  
公孙细细查看了死者的面部，点头：“没有一个部位没动过刀子。”  
白羽瞳从女孩子无法闭合的双眼中看见了自己的倒影，默默攥紧拳头。如果他们能再快一点，或许她现在就不会躺在冰凉的地板上。  
展耀知道白羽瞳在想什么，他不动声色地挡住白羽瞳的视线，语调平静：“走吧，我们有新理由把秦镜池的拘留时间延长了。”

“现在已经死了两个人，”冰冷灯光下，展耀把Lily的照片举到秦镜池面前，“你还守着你那点秘密不肯说吗？”  
秦镜池的瞳孔在看到照片时有瞬间的震动，他慢慢垂下头，抵在交握的双手上。  
“她们的整容手术，是我做的。”  
白羽瞳和展耀对望一眼，各自惊诧，他们等着秦镜池自己说下去。  
“店里的那些女孩子，有一大半都由我动过刀子。她们追求美，我就给她们美。她们都是心地单纯的女孩子，生活过得很苦，有些甚至被一支口红就骗到了香港。”秦镜池自嘲般地笑了起来。难怪录口供时，那帮女孩子极力替秦镜池开脱说好话。  
“一开始我只给苏珊娜那帮人动刀子，她们都是梁凤章的老客户，说是只相信他的手艺，其实不过是怕被不相熟的医生爆料而已。那时候我在中环租了间小房子做生意，遇见了来送外卖的阿May，她那时候脸上伤还没好，整容整得乱七八糟，还经常被同居的男友打，被骂是丑八怪。我看不过去，于是问她要不要来做手术把脸上的疤痕弄掉。”  
“是真的看不过去，还是你终于找到了挑战？”展耀冷冷发问。  
秦镜池眯着眼睛，笑意模糊，“这重要吗，展博士？”  
他接着说下去：“后来阿May又帮我介绍了一些女孩子过来，我才知道她原来还收她们中介费，等我想追究的时候，她已经跑得没了影踪，我索性就开了一间酒吧收留这些女孩子。大概一年前，阿May带着人来酒吧玩，认出了我，我不想和她有更多瓜葛，她却威胁要将我非法行医的事情说出去，逼我让她留下工作。”  
“然后呢？”白羽瞳看向秦镜池骨节分明的双手，确实像一双医生的手，修长，整洁，干燥，“你为了掩盖事实杀了她？”  
“我没有杀人！”秦镜池重重砸了一下桌面，面部呈现出不自然的扭曲，那是整容的后遗症，“我从来都不想杀人的！”  
“梁凤章一手打造了你，那他的仇恨也应该由你背负。”展耀倾身向前，盯着秦镜池的眼睛，“既然他死了，那和他长得一模一样的你，就是复仇的最佳祭品。”  
秦镜池颓然靠坐在椅背上，忽然笑了：“我一直觉得我的名字不好，又是镜子，又是池子，全都是照出别人的东西。展博士，白Sir，你们说，照出了别人，自己就跌到世界之外了，对不对？”  
“跌落世界之外的人，也可以再当一回主角。”白羽瞳直视着秦镜池，“秦先生，我们需要你帮一个忙。”

第二天下午，秦镜池结束问询，获准返家。王韶和赵富乔装成配电员，在秦镜池所住的公寓大楼内部盯梢，白羽瞳和展耀则在对面大厦和秦家同一楼层的房间内轮流观察秦镜池的情况。夜色降临，装扮成舞女的马韩来到大楼底下按响了门铃，秦镜池很快放她上楼。过了几分钟，马韩出现在落地窗边，秦镜池扶住她的头颅，似乎是在观察些什么。而后两人离开窗边，秦镜池拉上了窗帘，只能看到两人轮廓从米色窗帘上透出来。  
在配电箱附近蹲守的赵富瞥见一个人影闪进了电梯。那人戴着帽子，低垂着头，手里拎着水桶和工具箱，一副家政人员装扮。他立即联络白羽瞳：“白Sir，发现可疑目标进入7号电梯。”  
白羽瞳把电梯的监控画面切到电脑上。电梯里，那个清洁工打扮的男人始终没有抬头，看不清五官，他戴着白色的橡胶手套，脚上还套着双一次性鞋套，全身捂得严严实实。电梯响起到达的提示音，17层。  
白羽瞳拿起无线电对讲机，“行动！”  
门铃断断续续响了三次，秦镜池透过猫眼看到门外那个把帽子压得很低的男人，两人交谈几句，男人说他是之前预约好来打扫房间的，在秦镜池否认有过预约之后，男人坚持要秦镜池替他签署派出单，免得公司追究责任。马韩冲秦镜池点了下头，秦镜池悄悄退到一旁。马韩做出不耐的样子边抱怨着边来开门，“边个扰人睡眠？”  
门一打开，男人怯怯道声谢。马韩坐到沙发上交叠着双腿，玩起了自己的指甲。秦镜池对男人说：“既然来了，打扫一下也好。厨房和客厅都劳驾整理一下，但是那间屋子不要进去。”他故意指向那间改造成手术室的房间，紧闭的房门外还摆着一辆专门放消毒用具的金属小推车。男人的眼神瞬间闪过一丝阴鸷。  
秦镜池走到马韩面前，同她说些该动哪里不该动哪里的闲话，似乎浑然不觉男人的存在。马韩的目光越过秦镜池，盯着那男人朝秦镜池一步步走来。  
“小心！”在男人从水桶里掏出锤子的刹那，马韩将秦镜池推到一边，长腿一伸正好踢落男人的帽子。男人见状想往门外逃跑，不料被马韩扯住手臂一拖，跌倒在地。男人比马韩想的要顽强，似乎受过格斗训练，他迅速从地上弹跳起身，伸手从翻倒的水桶里捞出一个瓶子。马韩劈手去夺，那人却不冲马韩而去，反而拔出瓶塞，将液体朝秦镜池泼去。电光火石之间，马韩纵身将那人扑住，大部分液体都洒在了地毯上，羊毛地毯迅速焦化卷曲，散发出难闻的灼烧味道，秦镜池脸上仍溅到不少液体，捂脸惊叫着滚到地上。  
“警察！不许动！”赵富和王韶破门而入，马韩仍和男人缠斗在一起，赵富迅速将受伤的秦镜池拉到一旁。男人见无法逃出生天，下决心鱼死网破，他带着马韩翻了个身，摸到散落在地的工具箱，从中抽出一柄匕首刺向马韩背心。  
“砰——”一声枪响，匕首应声而落。而后是血，一滴一滴落在马韩胸口。  
男人带着难以置信的表情从马韩身上翻了下去，鲜血从肩膀上的小孔喷涌而出，他说不出话，只能蜷曲着发出“嘶嘶”的吼声，如同空气在蛇腔内共振产生的那种骇人声响。王韶赶紧上去把人拷住。  
白羽瞳收枪，扶起马韩，“没事吧？”  
马韩摇了摇头，忽然看到有一线青色从工具箱中游出，她惊呼：“有蛇！”  
那尾青蛇朝着站在门口的展耀游去，展耀却仃立原地，一动不动，对马韩和赵富他们的厉声疾呼置若罔闻。白羽瞳拈起地上那支匕首飞出去，“夺”地一声将青竹蛇钉在了地上。  
“你疯了？”白羽瞳一把将神思恍惚的展耀拉到一旁，眉宇间尽是担忧和焦灼。他转过身交代手下，“先叫救护车过来，处理好伤口再审问。”  
马韩应声拨通了急救电话，赵富替那男人压住伤口。  
展耀挣开白羽瞳的手，视线定定落在房间正中那副巨大的装饰画上。那是一副古代帛画的复制品，伏羲女娲，人首蛇身，相互交缠，四周绘制星辰日月。  
“那画是怎么回事？”白羽瞳看不出那画有什么诡异之处，只是这栋大楼的装修风格现代简约，他有些好奇秦镜池为什么会把一张古画的复制品悬挂在房间里。  
秦镜池忍痛张开了发白的嘴唇，“这是……这是我的命理师送我的，说是有利风水。”  
“好好做人，信这些有的没的干嘛。”白羽瞳猜到又是赵爵搞的鬼，索性把整幅画都摘了下来，招呼王韶：“算作证物，给我带回去。”  
展耀偏过头看了他一眼，似有不满，也不说一句话，径自往外走。  
“喂，又干嘛去啊？”白羽瞳看出他不对劲，伸手去搭展耀肩膀。展耀扣住他的手，回头望他。那一眼茫然优柔，如春天新生的树枝般柔软纤嫩，尚带着点模糊的湿意，叫白羽瞳的心在腔子里猛然一跳，握在展耀肩头的手指不自觉嵌进那单薄呢料里。  
展耀垂下眼睫，拂开白羽瞳的手。他跨出房门的脚步有些踉跄，白羽瞳放心不下，他自觉有保护展耀的义务，无论何时何地都不能例外。  
“我先送展耀回去，之后到医院同你们会合。”白羽瞳交代完，匆匆追着展耀下楼。

展耀越走越快，他没有开车过来，竟到马路边去扬手拦车。白羽瞳不由分说将人塞进车里，绑好安全带。展耀显出几分怒意，像是要发作的样子，终于没有发作出来，只是把自己摔进座椅，闭目不语。  
白羽瞳倒真希望展耀能同平时那样和自己拌上几句嘴，好让他确信展耀安全无恙。展耀却只是不说话，将头侧向车窗。睫毛的影子落在面颊上，是两把招摇的小扇子。  
白羽瞳不由想起刚才那一眼。溪边生碧草，琥珀色的目光一闪，是星辰落入水畔。他是知道展耀长得好的，人人都这么说。展耀在他面前是生动的，坦然的，意气风发的，把握十足的。他不愿意看到展耀迟疑、迷惑、惊恐的一面。在这坚硬的道路上，他们是顽强的同行者，这是他能在这条路上一往无前的凭恃。  
但现在，展耀背对着白羽瞳，浑身轻颤，似乎在忍耐巨大痛苦。那是连最亲近的人都无法感同身受的痛苦，像火焰凭虚而生，从头到脚灼烧着展耀。他仿佛被关在黑冷的地底一万年，又被猛地抛进能融化一切的阳光里。阳光猛烈，山石呼啸，他身上又冷又热，又热又冷。他几乎恨起了赵爵。  
汗珠不断从发紧的皮肤中沁出。他的咽喉像是被游蛇缠住，连呼吸都是一种奢望，无法调动仅剩的理智和植入脑中的错误暗示对抗。他感到自己像一只越过了平衡点的沙漏，世界天翻地覆。从漫天混沌崩塌的碎片里，缓缓垂下一只温暖的手，展耀想也不想地握住了那只手掌，他的眼皮渐渐沉重起来……

他在沉闷的夏夜醒过来，浑身汗津津的，像是裹了一层纱。他身旁已经没有人，另一只睡袋被整齐地叠好收在一边。展耀从包里取出手电走出帐篷，群星隐没在云层间，偶有凉风吹拂，驱赶着带走溽暑的热意，吹得皮肤上凉丝丝的。他踩着软绵绵的青草往溪边的高崖走，那里有架设好的望远镜，他猜白羽瞳已经在那里等他。  
林子那侧有隐隐人声，间或有光线闪动。这一晚的郊野公园不眠，到处都是为这场百年不遇的流星雨而来的露营客。展耀对天文并无特殊兴趣，只是为了在地理课上拿优，才不情不愿和白羽瞳组队来拍流星。  
两家爸爸认定十六岁的男孩子在野外过一夜算不得什么，白爸爸还将宝贝的户外装备都贡献了出来。白妈妈怕两个男孩子饿着，准备了份量满满的便当让白羽瞳背去。为了占到好位置，白羽瞳和展耀早上便到了公园。白羽瞳当仁不让地承担起搭帐篷和架望远镜的工作，被他说笨手笨脚的展耀不服气，取出便携瓦斯炉来烧水，边等水开边看书。白羽瞳返回帐篷的时候险些抓狂，锅里水烧干得差不多，展耀却全然未觉。他关掉瓦斯炉，和展耀斗了几句嘴，展耀不理他，转移到树下去看书了。  
因为瓦斯用尽，两人只好用冷冰冰的咖喱饭果腹，展耀嘴硬：“冷掉的咖喱比较好吃。”  
走着走着，展耀觉得肚子有些饿了。他怀念起那罐瓦斯，要是没用完的话还可以煮热乎乎的泡面吃。但他在白羽瞳面前是决不示弱的，就算饿，肚子叫起来也要比白羽瞳晚一秒才好。  
白羽瞳早就坐在崖边等待。他惬意地在石头上铺好了野餐垫，然后舒舒服服地反手撑在岩石上，抬头望着星空。展耀一直觉得白羽瞳这个人精力过剩，总是爱玩爱现停不下来，但现在白羽瞳只是安安静静地坐着，像极了他曾经在纪录片里见到的盘踞在岩石上休息的小猎豹。  
白羽瞳的身躯已经有了些成人的轮廓，大概是酷爱运动的关系，他的肌肉紧凑漂亮，把同龄人远远甩在身后。展耀也在疯长个头，但他并不注重锻炼，四肢纤长，瘦。  
展耀走过去凑在望远镜上看了一眼，夜空晦暗，还没有半点流星的影子。他又去调相机光圈，白羽瞳懒洋洋挥了挥手，“不用动了，我都弄好了。”  
展耀只好走到他身边坐下。万籁俱寂，百无聊赖。他把一只手罩在手电筒上，开了又关，关了又开。光线穿过他白皙手掌，散射成石榴般的红光，像一次小小的火山喷发。  
白羽瞳索性坐起来，朝展耀伸出手，“手电给我。”他握着手电，照向崖下密林某处。树叶窸窸窣窣，追光跟去，有什么在树枝间一跃而过。  
“是山猫哦。”白羽瞳很有把握地说，“我视力很好的。”  
“我觉得是鸟。”展耀非要跟他唱反调，白羽瞳很无奈，把手电关掉扔到背后。“鸟都睡觉了，不会在晚上出来活动的。”  
他们谁也没说服谁。突然，展耀的鼻尖感受到了一点凉意。  
“下雨了。”白羽瞳懊恼地嘀咕一声。夜空扯出几片乌云，遮住了黯淡月光。  
雨是一下子大起来的，甚至隐隐有雷声。天气预报可没说会下雨，白羽瞳边埋怨港岛的气象节目不靠谱边收拾望远镜和相机。展耀抱着野餐布跟在他身后，匆匆往帐篷赶去。  
忙乱间手电不知滚去了哪里，展耀试着找了下，没有找到，白羽瞳催促他：“不找了，雨下大了，快走。”  
展耀有些夜盲，突如其来的雷雨把世界浇成了黑色，他强撑着跟住白羽瞳，心里渐渐生出慌张。  
“拉住我。”白羽瞳脖子上挂着相机，肩上还扛着望远镜，在前方站定，转身朝展耀伸出手。  
“我没事。”展耀最不想在他面前丢脸，摸索着又往前走了几步。  
“笨蛋，不要靠近树啦。”白羽瞳踩着水跑过来，不由分说地拽住展耀手腕，带着他快步往帐篷走。  
掌心潮湿，握住大雨。两人躲进帐篷，已是浑身湿透，白羽瞳心疼他的相机和天文望远镜，确认没有问题才长出口气。他旋亮吊灯，看见一颗雨水从展耀脸颊滑落。  
展耀的睫毛被淋湿，垂下眼睛，是难得的驯服模样，像卸下防备的小马驹，眉目里写着无辜。一整个夏天关在书房里，展耀的皮肤白得耀眼，像月光辉映雪光。即便是昏黄的光线下，都令白羽瞳心头微颤。他忍不住伸出手替展耀抓了抓散乱的额发，展耀往后一让，眉尖疑惑似的蹙起来，嘴角一撇：“做咩？”  
“你的头发翘起来了。”  
白羽瞳心虚地转开眼。他挪到帐篷口，拉开门帘，听雨落在如海的叶片上。  
“你说会有蛇吗？”展耀听过下雨时曾有蛇钻进露营者帐篷的传闻，不免有些担心，将帐篷四角都检查了个遍。  
“有我在你担心什么。”白羽瞳把姐姐送的瑞士军刀横在双膝上，“好了，你快闭嘴睡觉。”  
原本以为是急雨，却断续下了半个晚上。展耀半梦半醒睡了一会儿，醒来看见白羽瞳还靠在门口。雨停云收，空气中有草木香气。他挤到白羽瞳身边，探头望出去，虽然万物仍笼罩在黑纱中，东方已经有熹微天光。  
运气不好，看来这次地理作业等换一个题目来做。  
白羽瞳似乎一夜没睡，手里虚虚笼着什么东西。展耀问他是什么，白羽瞳神秘一笑，说：“是星星。”  
他松开手，几点荧光飞舞而出。那微弱的光芒忽明忽暗，像星光在夜色中颤巍巍闪动，越飞越远，越飞越高。  
“你从哪里抓到萤火虫的？”展耀脸上是惊喜的表情。  
“就在那边。”白羽瞳指了指脚边的一丛低矮灌木，“有好几只被雨水砸晕，我就捡起来了。”  
展耀和他一起坐在帐篷口，肩膀挨肩膀，望着萤火虫渐渐消散在溪流深处。他突然觉得，看没看见真正的流星也没什么要紧。他没有别的愿望需要实现，他只想好好记住这个一生中只能遇见一次的夜晚。  
这个夜晚有溪水和碧草，有星辰落入水畔。琥珀色的眼睛一闪，烦劳牵挂二十年。

白羽瞳把展耀扛到了床上。他脱掉展耀的风衣，扯开他的领带，好叫床上的人好过些。他伸手去探展耀额头的温度，惊讶地发现他并未发烧。展耀像是在不出声地发梦魇，这叫他有些担心。他想起前几天曾经在冰箱里冻过冰块，可能冷敷会让展耀清醒些。想要起身离去的时候，展耀却死死握住了他的手。  
白羽瞳心头闪过一丝诧异，展耀望向他的眼睛透彻澄明，没有半分先前混乱怅恍的样子。  
“展耀……”他轻轻叫了声床上人的名字。  
展耀攀着他的肩膀从床上坐起来，微微侧着头问：“案子结了？”  
“人还在医院，估计得处理一段时间。”白羽瞳呼出一口气，展耀离他太近，竟让他有些脸皮发烫，“你没事的话，我就去医院那边盯着。”  
展耀没有说话，只是看着白羽瞳。许久，笑着摇了摇头。  
他从床上走下来，赤脚踏过地板，去厨房里接一杯水。白羽瞳跟在他身后，生怕他一个不小心栽倒。  
展耀喝过水，走去拉开了浴室的门，白羽瞳仍跟在他身后。  
展耀淡淡说：“我要洗澡了。”说着从上往下一粒一粒解开了衬衫的扣子。  
白羽瞳明白过来，尴尬地摸了下鼻子，“那个……睡衣新洗过了，我去帮你拿。”  
展耀的肩膀颤动了一下。下一秒，他遽然将白羽瞳压在墙壁上。这一下连白羽瞳都始料未及，肌肉甚至都来不及反应。展耀的鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，几乎是咬牙切齿地对他说：“白羽瞳你到底明不明白？”  
白羽瞳任由展耀压制着他，展耀眼里翻涌着痛苦神色，他不能把展耀一个人留在沸腾的苦海。从很早很早开始，他就是保护着眼前这个只有头脑灵光的小傻瓜的男子汉。  
“赵爵给我下的暗示，我早该想到蛇代表什么……”展耀喃喃低语，像是说给自己听，“嫉妒，再生，欲望……”  
他的声音变得低沉虚哑，重复了一遍最后那个词：“欲望。”  
他盯着白羽瞳，眼睛过分明亮，喉咙滚了一滚，沉声说：“欲望。你明白了吗？”  
“我明白。”白羽瞳的心像是被人狠狠擂了一拳，每分每秒都要冲开他的胸膛蹦出来。他伸出双手，紧紧环住展耀的后背，听着他在自己肩头不均匀的喘息。  
“我明白。”  
展耀抬起手臂，几乎是恶狠狠地撕扯着白羽瞳的领带。白羽瞳扶住他的腰，把衬衫从腰际扯出来，露出一截光洁的腰肢。展耀不可控制地发起抖，没有章法地扯开白羽瞳的外套。即便是到这种时候，展耀也不会在他眼前示弱。这种虚张声势的好胜心在白羽瞳看来是非常可爱的弱点，他微笑着将展耀的双手搭在自己腰间，贴着他耳朵，轻声说：“你帮我解腰带。”  
展耀脑中轰然一响，脸一下子烧起来。白羽瞳脱掉自己的上衣，用手垫着展耀的头，将他摁在墙上亲吻。展耀被他吻得喘不过气，手上的动作却没停下，直接将那条碍事的皮带抽出扔到一边。现在他们俩人嘴唇相贴，胸腹交叠，近得能将彼此呼吸吞吃入腹。展耀坏心眼地蹭过白羽瞳大腿内侧，半眯眼睛，用胜利姿态宣布：“你硬了。”  
白羽瞳心里生出些好笑的叹息，他半拖半抱着将展耀带上沙发——警局公寓的地板上可没有高级地毯。他把展耀压在沙发背上，腰身一动，感受到展耀下身的变化，牵起嘴角，哑着喉咙还以颜色：“彼此彼此。”  
两人胯下紧贴，性器互磨，擦枪走火，能感到彼此的家伙都在勃勃跳动。展耀倒在沙发上，仰起脖子，听任白羽瞳轻轻啃咬他的侧颈、锁骨和胸膛。他的皮肤是不见天日的白，轻轻擦拂便显出绯红，似鲜花映照雪地，浅浅艳色流转。白羽瞳手指上的薄薄茧子拂过他的胸前，激得他微微一跳。白羽瞳望了他一眼，俯首在他的乳头上轻轻用舌头辗转画圈。  
一股强烈的快感冲上展耀头顶，让他瞬间头皮发麻。展耀眼中有水色，略带嗔意地别白羽瞳一眼，喃喃：“白羽瞳，你个疯子……”  
白羽瞳抬起眼，恶作剧似的一笑，得意神色如像猎豹扑住了他心仪已久的猎物。  
“展博士，我疯不疯，你不是该最清楚的吗？”  
展耀另一边的乳头也被白羽瞳捏住，浑身震颤，想骂也骂不出口。白羽瞳扯掉他的西裤，去吻他大腿内侧。展耀垂着眼睛看白羽瞳伏在他腿间动作，深色发梢掠过他大腿肌肤，心里满是羞耻般的快慰。他说白羽瞳疯，但他疯得远比白羽瞳厉害。全然抛却理性，只求血肉交缠，每一个亲吻，每一次厮磨，都把前二十年的景象冲刷一遍，青涩、柔软又暧昧的少年时代去而不返，一整个金黄的秋天轰然砸下来。阳光铺天盖地，叫他冷一阵又热一阵，像刚从漫长的梦里醒来，细枝末节沉入海底，只有肢体交缠的热度浮上来。  
那就是全部的真实。  
展耀的公寓里没有润滑剂，好在白羽瞳在他这里处处用心，茶几的抽屉里还收着一瓶凡士林。刚伸进一个指节的时候，展耀痛得倒吸口冷气，白羽瞳轻抚着他的后颈，让他咬住自己肩头。  
白羽瞳肩背宽厚，肌肉如猎豹般劲瘦优雅。展耀在难耐的开拓过程中紧咬着他的肩膀，他想起很多年前的夜晚，小豹子蹲在山崖上数星星，漂亮矫健得像是一跃就要攀上云巅。但他咬住了小豹子，他不让它走，他们要一起留在人间。  
白羽瞳抬起他的双腿，让自己缓缓沉入展耀身体。展耀痛得沁出冷汗，却不肯松口叫出一句。白羽瞳也不好受，他揉捏着展耀的腰臀让他放松，伸出手去抚慰被冷落的前端。渐渐的，展耀呼吸平稳了些，腰部被沙发拖住，不再紧绷得挺起，白羽瞳终于得以让自己完全进入展耀体内。  
展耀的体内很温暖，白羽瞳一下一下顶弄着他。白羽瞳不再停下来问展耀痛不痛，展耀必定不肯回答他这种问题。白羽瞳只能从展耀逐渐迷离的目光中去判断自己表现地还算不错，他的经验并不比展耀丰富，但他是天生的掠食者，知道送到嘴边的猎物该如何享用。  
但展耀不仅仅是果腹的猎物，他是白羽瞳二十年来的另一半生命，是在绕过无数圈子，打过无数哑谜之后找到的最终答案。他占有展耀，展耀也在占有他，他们敞开彼此，用世界上最最亲密的方式互相成全。  
如同尘埃终于落定，最后一枚彩球从小孔中滚出来，主持人大喊：“Bingo——”  
展耀体内一烫，白羽瞳释放出来。他退出展耀身体，用抱歉的眼神望着满脸绯红的展耀。两个人昏头昏脑，居然连套子都不带。  
白羽瞳的手机疯狂响起来，他猜到是催他去医院的电话。  
展耀一根手指也不想动。白羽瞳犹豫再三，还是从地板捡回衣服穿上，他不想马韩赵富他们生疑。  
展耀懒懒拖长了尾音：“白Sir你真厉害，办案途中还跑出来做爱。”  
白羽瞳面上发烫，蹲在展耀身侧，柔声说：“我帮你清理完再走。”  
展耀踢他，一动就觉察到不属于自己的东西顺着腿缝缓缓流了出来。  
他恼羞成怒，瞳仁晶亮，“快去办你的案子，我见你好烦。”  
白羽瞳扯过沙发上的毯子裹住他，“一定要好好清理，不准生病，听见没有？”  
展耀把自己塞进毯子里，假装睡去。他听见脚步声，开门声，关门声。世界重归寂静。  
阿Sir又怎样？阿Sir也要做爱啊。

白羽瞳把展耀扛到了床上。他脱掉展耀的风衣，扯开他的领带，好叫床上的人好过些。他伸手去探展耀额头的温度，惊讶地发现他并未发烧。展耀像是在不出声地发梦魇，这叫他有些担心。他想起前几天曾经在冰箱里冻过冰块，可能冷敷会让展耀清醒些。想要起身离去的时候，展耀却死死握住了他的手。  
白羽瞳心头闪过一丝诧异，展耀望向他的眼睛透彻澄明，没有半分先前混乱怅恍的样子。  
“展耀……”他轻轻叫了声床上人的名字。  
展耀攀着他的肩膀从床上坐起来，微微侧着头问：“案子结了？”  
“人还在医院，估计得处理一段时间。”白羽瞳呼出一口气，展耀离他太近，竟让他有些脸皮发烫，“你没事的话，我就去医院那边盯着。”  
展耀没有说话，只是看着白羽瞳。许久，笑着摇了摇头。  
他从床上走下来，赤脚踏过地板，去厨房里接一杯水。白羽瞳跟在他身后，生怕他一个不小心栽倒。  
展耀喝过水，走去拉开了浴室的门，白羽瞳仍跟在他身后。  
展耀淡淡说：“我要洗澡了。”说着从上往下一粒一粒解开了衬衫的扣子。  
白羽瞳明白过来，尴尬地摸了下鼻子，“那个……睡衣新洗过了，我去帮你拿。”  
展耀的肩膀颤动了一下。下一秒，他遽然将白羽瞳压在墙壁上。这一下连白羽瞳都始料未及，肌肉甚至都来不及反应。展耀的鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，几乎是咬牙切齿地对他说：“白羽瞳你到底明不明白？”  
白羽瞳任由展耀压制着他，展耀眼里翻涌着痛苦神色，他不能把展耀一个人留在沸腾的苦海。从很早很早开始，他就是保护着眼前这个只有头脑灵光的小傻瓜的男子汉。  
“赵爵给我下的暗示，我早该想到蛇代表什么……”展耀喃喃低语，像是说给自己听，“嫉妒，再生，欲望……”  
他的声音变得低沉虚哑，重复了一遍最后那个词：“欲望。”  
他盯着白羽瞳，眼睛过分明亮，喉咙滚了一滚，沉声说：“欲望。你明白了吗？”  
“我明白。”白羽瞳的心像是被人狠狠擂了一拳，每分每秒都要冲开他的胸膛蹦出来。他伸出双手，紧紧环住展耀的后背，听着他在自己肩头不均匀的喘息。  
“我明白。”  
展耀抬起手臂，几乎是恶狠狠地撕扯着白羽瞳的领带。白羽瞳扶住他的腰，把衬衫从腰际扯出来，露出一截光洁的腰肢。展耀不可控制地发起抖，没有章法地扯开白羽瞳的外套。即便是到这种时候，展耀也不会在他眼前示弱。这种虚张声势的好胜心在白羽瞳看来是非常可爱的弱点，他微笑着将展耀的双手搭在自己腰间，贴着他耳朵，轻声说：“你帮我解腰带。”  
展耀脑中轰然一响，脸一下子烧起来。白羽瞳脱掉自己的上衣，用手垫着展耀的头，将他摁在墙上亲吻。展耀被他吻得喘不过气，手上的动作却没停下，直接将那条碍事的皮带抽出扔到一边。现在他们俩人嘴唇相贴，胸腹交叠，近得能将彼此呼吸吞吃入腹。展耀坏心眼地蹭过白羽瞳大腿内侧，半眯眼睛，用胜利姿态宣布：“你硬了。”  
白羽瞳心里生出些好笑的叹息，他半拖半抱着将展耀带上沙发——警局公寓的地板上可没有高级地毯。他把展耀压在沙发背上，腰身一动，感受到展耀下身的变化，牵起嘴角，哑着喉咙还以颜色：“彼此彼此。”  
两人胯下紧贴，性器互磨，擦枪走火，能感到彼此的家伙都在勃勃跳动。展耀倒在沙发上，仰起脖子，听任白羽瞳轻轻啃咬他的侧颈、锁骨和胸膛。他的皮肤是不见天日的白，轻轻擦拂便显出绯红，似鲜花映照雪地，浅浅艳色流转。白羽瞳手指上的薄薄茧子拂过他的胸前，激得他微微一跳。白羽瞳望了他一眼，俯首在他的乳头上轻轻用舌头辗转画圈。  
一股强烈的快感冲上展耀头顶，让他瞬间头皮发麻。展耀眼中有水色，略带嗔意地别白羽瞳一眼，喃喃：“白羽瞳，你个疯子……”  
白羽瞳抬起眼，恶作剧似的一笑，得意神色如像猎豹扑住了他心仪已久的猎物。  
“展博士，我疯不疯，你不是该最清楚的吗？”  
展耀另一边的乳头也被白羽瞳捏住，浑身震颤，想骂也骂不出口。白羽瞳扯掉他的西裤，去吻他大腿内侧。展耀垂着眼睛看白羽瞳伏在他腿间动作，深色发梢掠过他大腿肌肤，心里满是羞耻般的快慰。他说白羽瞳疯，但他疯得远比白羽瞳厉害。全然抛却理性，只求血肉交缠，每一个亲吻，每一次厮磨，都把前二十年的景象冲刷一遍，青涩、柔软又暧昧的少年时代去而不返，一整个金黄的秋天轰然砸下来。阳光铺天盖地，叫他冷一阵又热一阵，像刚从漫长的梦里醒来，细枝末节沉入海底，只有肢体交缠的热度浮上来。  
那就是全部的真实。  
展耀的公寓里没有润滑剂，好在白羽瞳在他这里处处用心，茶几的抽屉里还收着一瓶凡士林。刚伸进一个指节的时候，展耀痛得倒吸口冷气，白羽瞳轻抚着他的后颈，让他咬住自己肩头。  
白羽瞳肩背宽厚，肌肉如猎豹般劲瘦优雅。展耀在难耐的开拓过程中紧咬着他的肩膀，他想起很多年前的夜晚，小豹子蹲在山崖上数星星，漂亮矫健得像是一跃就要攀上云巅。但他咬住了小豹子，他不让它走，他们要一起留在人间。  
白羽瞳抬起他的双腿，让自己缓缓沉入展耀身体。展耀痛得沁出冷汗，却不肯松口叫出一句。白羽瞳也不好受，他揉捏着展耀的腰臀让他放松，伸出手去抚慰被冷落的前端。渐渐的，展耀呼吸平稳了些，腰部被沙发拖住，不再紧绷得挺起，白羽瞳终于得以让自己完全进入展耀体内。  
展耀的体内很温暖，白羽瞳一下一下顶弄着他。白羽瞳不再停下来问展耀痛不痛，展耀必定不肯回答他这种问题。白羽瞳只能从展耀逐渐迷离的目光中去判断自己表现地还算不错，他的经验并不比展耀丰富，但他是天生的掠食者，知道送到嘴边的猎物该如何享用。  
但展耀不仅仅是果腹的猎物，他是白羽瞳二十年来的另一半生命，是在绕过无数圈子，打过无数哑谜之后找到的最终答案。他占有展耀，展耀也在占有他，他们敞开彼此，用世界上最最亲密的方式互相成全。  
如同尘埃终于落定，最后一枚彩球从小孔中滚出来，主持人大喊：“Bingo——”  
展耀体内一烫，白羽瞳释放出来。他退出展耀身体，用抱歉的眼神望着满脸绯红的展耀。两个人昏头昏脑，居然连套子都不带。  
白羽瞳的手机疯狂响起来，他猜到是催他去医院的电话。  
展耀一根手指也不想动。白羽瞳犹豫再三，还是从地板捡回衣服穿上，他不想马韩赵富他们生疑。  
展耀懒懒拖长了尾音：“白Sir你真厉害，办案途中还跑出来做爱。”  
白羽瞳面上发烫，蹲在展耀身侧，柔声说：“我帮你清理完再走。”  
展耀踢他，一动就觉察到不属于自己的东西顺着腿缝缓缓流了出来。  
他恼羞成怒，瞳仁晶亮，“快去办你的案子，我见你好烦。”  
白羽瞳扯过沙发上的毯子裹住他，“一定要好好清理，不准生病，听见没有？”  
展耀把自己塞进毯子里，假装睡去。他听见脚步声，开门声，关门声。世界重归寂静。  
阿Sir又怎样？阿Sir也要做爱啊。

男人没有被白羽瞳那枪打中要害，在医院昏睡了一天醒来。他对自己的犯罪事实没有隐瞒，只是一味冷笑着：“你们花了太多时间才抓到我，否则那两个女人都不会死、”  
白驰赶来报告，他查访了半个香港的蛇羹店、中药店和蛇油化妆品工厂，发现只有一家蛇油制造厂的原料是青竹蛇。他照着展耀给的画像去问，员工告诉他有个叫钟雪豪的同事好像符合特征，不过已经好几天没来上班了，他们也不知道人在何处。  
白羽瞳摸了摸白驰的头，难得表扬他，“做得不错。”  
白驰想起什么，从口袋里掏出那几张纸币还给白羽瞳，“没花什么钱，白Sir你收回去吧。”弄得白羽瞳哭笑不得。  
马韩和赵富对钟雪豪进行了审讯。  
钟雪豪从小就有性别认知障碍，曾经参过军，进行过格斗和枪械的训练，这也解释了他古怪的整理癖。退伍之后，他一直想找机会做变性手术，但花费超过他的承受范围。有人介绍他到梁凤章那里试试，梁凤章那时罹患癌症，因为酗酒和药瘾早就失去了做手术的能力，却无法放弃这个令他重新燃起生存欲念的挑战。钟雪豪的手术失败后痛不欲生，在棚户区躲藏许久，时刻想找梁凤章报复，却没想到他最痛恨的人已经意外身亡。当他看到和梁凤章一模一样的秦镜池时，便将仇恨洗漱转移到了秦镜池身上。可惜秦镜池警惕性强，又和名流交游，不容易下手。他跟踪秦镜池许久，发现秦镜池居然还给那些女孩子们动手术，内心嫉恨难言，便选择从整过容的女孩子下手，发誓要将所有得到了他所未能获得的那份幸运的人赶尽杀绝。  
马韩问他：“你知不知道你杀死的那两个女孩子，一个十九岁，还有一个二十岁？”  
“那又怎样？”钟雪豪冷笑，“我们都是悲剧里的小小配角而已，早死早超生。”  
赵富拉住暴怒的马韩，“别动气别动气，注意警队纪律。”

秦镜池也醒过来，他半边脸上裹着纱布，连开口都困难。白羽瞳推开病房门，女孩子们正围坐在秦镜池身边，见到白羽瞳很是紧张。  
“白Sir，秦经理会不会有事啊？”一个女孩子怯怯地问，“我们不想要酒吧关门的。”  
白羽瞳安慰她们：“我们之后会跟福利署那边联系的，你们不用担心。”他让女孩子们先去门外等候，而后转向秦镜池，秦镜池用完好的那只眼睛望着他，神色宁静。  
“我们会以非法行医的罪名起诉你，”白羽瞳说，“不过你协助我破案，法院会酌情减免对你的处罚。”  
秦镜池用口型无声地说：“多谢。”  
白羽瞳摇摇头，秦镜池艰难地侧过脸，看向床头那些烂漫鲜花，微微笑了。  
“从今以后，你可以做你自己了。”  
离开前，他把那些鲜花插进水瓶里，摆到窗口好让秦镜池不必转头就能看见，秦镜池露出感激的神色。  
“白Sir……谢谢你。”他说这句话的时候声音啁喳难听，却是两人之间最心平气和的一次对话。  
“进来吧。”白羽瞳冲趴在门口偷听的女孩子们说，女孩子们不好意思地挤进来。  
“白Sir，今天那个很帅的展博士怎么没来？”女孩子们见他脾气不坏，大着胆子同他玩笑。  
白羽瞳假装清了清嗓子，“展博士他……有点事情。”  
“那你们下次一定要来我们酒吧玩哦，”女孩子们笑盈盈的，“我们不会灌你们假酒的。”  
白羽瞳支吾答应着，和女孩子们匆忙告别。  
走到楼下，回头一望，窗台上鲜花招展，墙壁上绿意葱茏。  
道路唯艰，而人心总留几分柔软。

他忽地想起某一年在公园观星，运气实在糟糕，风雨响成一片。他独自坐在帐篷口，有萤火虫落在他脚边，他想喊展耀来看。回过头，就看见展耀如柳条般睡去，繁星都落在他枕边。


End file.
